KyuMin Story : I Want To Have You Minnie (GS)
by labuepil222
Summary: Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong..^^ nae comeback dengan membawa FF KyuMin yang baru. Di sini para ukenya jadi yeoja *dikeroyokELF*, namanya juga Genderswitch XP. Jadi yang gak suka mending gak usah baca ne.. ^^. Oke, happy reading guys..

* * *

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, fantasy,supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang mebuat kehadiran seorang arwah penasaran yang mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Chapter 1

.

.

Tahun pelajaran baru, salah satu sekolah tingkat menengah atas di Seoul sedang mengadakan masa orientasi bagi siswa dan siswinya. Inilah ajang para senior untuk bersenang-senang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sangat senang jika melihat para junior mereka menuruti semua perintah yang di berikan.

"Hei, kelompok Bebek ke sebelah sini. Kelompok Sapi jangan bercampur dengan kelompok Kelinci. Cepat berbarislah yang benar...!"

Perintah seorang Ketua Osis, Lee Donghae. Ia begitu tampan dan menarik bagi kalangan yeoja junior maupun yang sudah senior. Namun sayangnya ia sedikit bodoh.. *dibacokfishy..XD* tapi ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan sifat bodohnya itu dengan wajah tampannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, kalian itu di kelompok kelinci, kenapa kalian di barisan sapi? Cepat pindah kalu tidak kalian akan merasakan akibatnya...!"

Bagaimana seorang Donghae tau nama mereka berdua? Ya dari papan nama yang mereka gunakan tentunya. Kedua yeoja yang bisa di bilang manis ini pun segera pindah ke barisan kelinci. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati mereka mengumpat.

"Kyaa, kalau dia bukan kakak kelas, aku akan meremukkan badannya itu dengan jurus martial artku..",umpat Sungmin sambil berbisik pada sahabatnya yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku bisa martial art, tak peduli dia kakak kelas atau bukan, akan ku remukkan seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya..",balas Eunhyuk sambil berbisik juga.

"YA... LEE SUNGMIN, LEE HYUKJAE. SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN MENGOBROL DI SITU?!"

Sontak teriakan Dongahe menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di sini dan menengok ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Betapa malunya kedua yeoja ini karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Donghae pun melangkah ke arah keduanya.

"Kalian berdua, berdiri di depan...",perintah Donghae dengan tatapan menusuk.

Perintah Donghae tadi membuat nyali Sungmin dan Eunhyuk jadi ciut. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menurutinya. Namun, tersirat di wajah Eunhyuk yang merasa tak ikhlas jika di permalukan seperti ini.

"Yak, dasar pendek.. Namja pendek...!"

Umpatan Eunhyuk tadi membuat Donghae berbalik ke arah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya hanya berdoa agar sahabatnya itu tak kenapa napa nantinya.

"Apa katamu Hyukjae ssi?",tanya Donghae dengan tatapan mengancam dan tak di pungkiri jika Donghae sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai wajah Eunhyuk. Sontak seluruh siswa yang melihat berusaha menahan tawa, begitu pun Sungmin.

"Ehem.. Ada apa ini...!"

Suara bass itu memecah suasana. Terlihat namja tinggi, dengan kulit putih, bermata foxy dan rambutnya sedikit kecoklatan, memakai kacamata dan terlihat sangat tampan tengah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Donghae. Siswa yeoja pun berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terpesona akan ketampanan namja ini.

"Anak tengik ini mengataiku pendek..",ujar Donghae mengadu sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Yak, kau memang pendek Donghae ssi, terimalah..",jawab namja ini yang membuat tawaan seluruh siswa yang tadi di tahan sekarang meledak.

"Kyuhyun ssi, mengapa kau tak pernah membelaku sedikit eoh? Mentang-mentang kau tinggi",ujar Donghae yang tak terima.

"Yak...! Kau memang pendek, harus bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah, lalu ingin kau apakan dua anak ini eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menghukumnya Kyuhyun ssi, kurasa kau semakin babo Kyu",ujar Donghae yang bermaksud ingin membalas Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu yang babo hyung..."

Baiklah, Donghae kalah kali ini dan berhak menerima tawaan dari seluruh siswa yang sedang ospek hari ini. Mungkin ini hukum karma yang di terima Donghae karena dari tadi ia selalu mengerjai siswa yang ada.

"Ya..! Baiklah, kau menang.",umpat Donghae pada Kyuhyun selaku dongsaengnya yang memiliki lidah yang tajam serta otak yang cerdik ini. Harusnya Kyuhyun menjadi adik kelas Donghae, namun kepintaran seorang Kyuhyun itu membuat Kyuhyun loncat kelas dan menjadi satu kelas dengan Donghae.

"Eh, tumben sekali kau memanggil ku 'Hyung', pasti ada yang kau mau? Cepat katakan maumu..",ujar Donghae

"Hyung, aku kan juga anggota osis, jadi aku juga ingin menghukum kedua anak manis ini.."

Perkataan manis tadi membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk jadi malu-malu kucing. Namun, keduanya masih berfikir juga bahwa Kyuhyun hanya iseng menggoda mereka. Donghae hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya ingin menghukum anak ini saja.", ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin. "Dan kau boleh bebas dari hukuman..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk yang membuat hati Eunhyuk bingung apakah ia harus merasa sedih atau harus merasa senang karena Sungmin masih terjerat hukuman.

"Mwo? Hanya aku?",ujar Sungmin protes.

"Kau tak boleh protes.."

Sungmin pun memilih diam saat Donghae mengancam dengan tatapan mematikannya. Sungguh, walaupun wajah Donghae itu terkesan kalem, namun saat seperti ini ia menakutkan.

"Ah sudahlah Hyung."

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, kau boleh beristirahat.."

Kata-kata inilah yang Sungmin tunggu. Akhirnya ia mengakhiri penderitaan dengan berlari ke arah kantin untuk mendatangi sahabatnya Eunhyuk yang dari tadi dapat bebas dari hukuman.

"Ahjuma, aku pesan lemon jus 2 gelas.."

Setelah memesan, Sungmin terduduk di samping Eunhyuk yang berada di bangku sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana hukuman tadi Ming?",tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada lebih ke arah 'meledek'. Sungguh, kadang Sungmin meragukan Eunhyuk ini sahabatnya atau bukan.

"Yak, Lee Hyukjae. Bisakah kau tak memancing emosiku lagi..",ujar Sungmin sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya dengan kipas tangan berwarna pinknya itu sambil menyedot habis jus lemon itu.

Ucapan Sungmin saat ini sedang tak main-main. Eunhyuk saat ini tak berani bercanda. Terakhir kali ia di bentak Sungmin, ia merasa amat trauma hingga di cueki Sungmin selama 2 minggu. Jika Eunhyuk tak meminta maaf saat itu, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Ming, sepertinya kau harus ikut latihan taekwondo itu lagi. Kau perlu menyalurkan energi negatif mu itu untuk hal yang berguna.",ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan jurus takewondo itu pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.."

Oke, tersirat di wajah Sungmin ia sedang benar-benar marah. Eunhyuk sampai tak berani menatap wajah imutnya itu. "Sabar..".. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"Kau memangnya tadi di hukum apa eoh?", tanya Eunhyuk tanpa ragu.

"Aku..."

**Flashback**

"Sungmin-ah, di seluruh siswa sekolah ini, kau harus mencari seseorang dengan bulan lahir Februari, ciri-cirnya, ia adalah orang terpandai di sekolah ini. SEKARANG...!"

Begitu perintah Donghae. Sungmin langsung kalap. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan orang yang berbulan lahir Februari di antara seluruh siswa di sini? Meskipun di berikan ciri-ciri, tapi ciri-ciri itu sungguh menggantung. Sekolah ini kan isisnya rata-rata anak pintar semua. Kecuali..

Dan Sungmin pun kebingungan dan berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi sekolah ini hanya untuk mencari orang yang ebrbulan lahri februari..

"Aigoo, apakah aku harus menyerah sekarang juga?"

Sungmin kini sedang di landa galau tak menenetu. Jika ia menyerah, harga dirinya mau di taruh dimana?. Tapi, kini ia tak menemukan jalan terang dan ememilih untuk menyerah karena sepertinya ia juga hampir pingsan karena berlari-larian kesana kesini tanpa sarapan tadi pagi.

"Yak, aku menyerah saja dari pada aku mati kelaparan..."

Oke. Sungmin pun melangkah gontai ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan menyerah. Namun, sepertinya fisik tak mendukung membuat Sungmin terjatuh. Kyuhyun yang di sampingnya otomatis tak akan membiarkan yeoja manis ini terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Namun saat itu juga kartu pelajar Kyuhyun jatuh di kepala Sungmin saat mengakap tubuh Sungmin.

PLUuuK..

Sungmin mencoba kartu ini. Ia pun mengambilnya dan tak sengaja membaca.

_Name_ : _Cho Kyuhyun_

_Birth date : 03- February.._

"WHAT?!"

Sungmin rasanya ingin memukul Kyuhyun dengan jurus taekwondonya.

"YA... Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau lahir di bulan Februari eoh?"

"Salah sendiri kau tak tanya..", jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Oke, jawaban yang cukup JLEEB di hati Sungmin. Percuma ia tadi berlarian ternyata orang di sampingnya adalah orang yang ia cari. Ia sungguh mengutuk Kyuhyun.

"Dasar namja menyebalkan eoh.."

DUAGHH...

Memang tadi saat melihat Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa terpesona. Namun saking sebalnya pada Kyuhyun, ia meninju wajah Kyuhyun dengan jurus taekwondonya. Ternyata hukum karma tak berlaku pada Donghae saja hari ini.

"Kyaa...! Hahahaha, baiklah Lee Sungmin kau boleh istirahat..",ujar Donghae menertawai Kyuhyun yang sedang kena karma juga hari ini. Sedangkan seluruh siswa merasa takjub akan keberanian Sungmin.

**Flashback Off**

"Eh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Hahahaha, perlakuan mu itu benar Lee Sungmin. Andaikan saja aku di situ aku juga akan meninju wajahnya. Rasanya aku ingin merekamnya.."

Eunhyuk yang mendengar cerita Sungmin barusan malah terlihat sangat senang. Ia sangat dendam akan 2 sunbaenya itu.

"Kau sih malah pergi ke kantin.."

"Yak, kau pikir aku di lepaskan begitu saja? Aku bersembunyi untuk menghindari sunbae menyebalkan itu.",ujar Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Byurr...

Jam pulang sekolah dengan kondisi hujan seperti ini makin memeperburuk suasana hati Sungmin. Sungmin selalu lupa membawa payung. Karena tadi pagi cuaca sangat cerah, namun sekarang malah hujan deras seperti ini. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, appaku sedah menyemput Maafkan aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu Ming. Apa kau mau ikut sekalian?"

"Anniya, gwenchana Hyukkie. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne hyukkie.. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu.."

"Ish, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Ya sudah. Daahh ming.. Hati-hati..."

Eunhyuk pun naik ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya merutuki nasibnya yang sangat sial hari ini. Sungmin hanya perlu sedikit bersabar menunggu hingga hujan berhenti. Namun sepertinya hujan tak menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Sungmin pun duduk dan bersender di dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun sambil menatap ke arah air yang menetes.

.

.

Setelah lama,lama,lama dan lama...

.

.

.

Hujan tak juga berhenti, padahal ini hari akan menjelang malam. Tak ada pilihan lagi, Sungmin harus nekat untuk pulang walaupun dalam keadaan basah kuyup sekalipun.

"Hey. Kita bertemu lagi."

Suara itu memecah keheningan Sungmin yang melamun. Suara ini tak asing lagi di telinga Sungmin. Suara yang yang Sungmin tak ingin dengar saat ini. Ia yang telah menghancurkan mood nya hari ini.

"Kau mau apa eoh? Belum puas mengerjai ku..tuan Cho Kyuhyun?",ujar Sungmin sinis.

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu berburuk sangka padaku eoh. Dan kenapa kau belum pulang..?"

"Hey, mana bisa aku pulang di saat hujan deras seperti ini. Tak mungkin juga ada taksi yang lewat.", jawab Sungmin dengan sangat-sangat jutek.

_'Huh, dasar yeoja jutek. Tapi, kupastikan hatimu akan jatuh padaku.'_. Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa bocah?"

"Yak..! Aku ini sunbaemu Sungmin-ah.."

"Cih, seharusnya kau itu adik kelasku eoh.."

Baiklah, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam akibat argumen yang penting tak penting ini. Memang seharusnya ia adalah adik kelas Sugmin, tapi setidaknya ia menghormati sunbae nya ini. Keeadaan bisa berubah Lee Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut pulang denganku ne?", tawar Kyuhyun

"Shireo...!",tolak Sungmin.

"Lalu, sampai kapan kau mau di sini? Aku akan menemanimu. Ini hampir malam...",ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Dipikirannya adalah lebih baik sendiri dari pada bersama orang yang menyebalkan. Namun, Sungmin hanya mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang ia mau.

**Sungmin Pov**

Namja menyebalkan. Kalau tau begini aku akan rela berjalan kaki sampai basah kuyup sekalipun. Dasar bocah.

DRESS...

Aissh, hujan masih saja deras. Ditambah anginnya yang sedikit kencang namun dapat menusuk tulang-tulangku. Dingin... Bibirku bergetar, kusembunyikan tanganku di kantung jas seragamku.

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana..?"

Kyuhyun pasti melihat wajahku yang pucat dengan bibir bergetarku ini. Aku sangat tak tahan dingin. Tapi aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan bocah ini.

"Anniya, nan gwenchana..",ujarku.

Namun, Kyuhyun malah melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya padaku. "Kau tak bisa berbohong Lee Sungmin." ujarnya sambil menyeringai kecil. Aku hanya tertunduk malu. Berulang kali aku berbohong pasti ketahuan. Mungkin aku tak bakat membohongi orang. Dan semakin lama aku berdiri di sini, sepertinya aku harus menyerah. Pandanganku sudah berkunang-kunang. Kakiku mulai lemas badanku menggigil. Aku hampri terjatuh,namun untungnya Kyuhyun mampu menangkap tubuhku.

"Kau pulang bersamaku ne? Akan kuantarkan kau sampai rumahmu.."

Belum sempat aku menyetujui, ia langsung menggendongku ke mobilnya. Di dudukkannya tubuhku yang menggigil ini di kursi depan. Jika sudah dalam keadaan kedinginan ini, aku merasa sangat-sangat lemah.

"K..k..yu..? Bb..i..sa..kah k..au m..at..ikan.. AC.. nya..?"

Uh, susah sekali untuk bicara. Untung Kyuhyun langsung mengerti dan segera mematikan AC mobilnya, ia pun menjalankan mobilnya menerjang hujan lebat.

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov end**

Mobil Kyuhyun pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Setelah menunjukkan alamat rumahnya, Sungmin langsung tertidur. Mungkin Sungmin lelah.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya?"

Kyuhyun pun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan memperhatikan secara seksama rumah itu.

"Oh yea, nomor 13.."

Kyuhyun pun melepas seat belt nya dan melepaskan juga seat belt Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menggendong Sungmin kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun agak berlari karena hujan yang masih saja deras. Ia pun sampai di depan pintu rumah Sungmin.

Ting..tong..

Kyuhyun memencet belnya. Pintu itu pun terbuka, dilihatnya seorang ahjumma dengan wajah khawatirnya begitu melihat Sungmin berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, apa benar ini rumah Sungmin?"

"Aigoo,ne silahkan masuk."

Ahjumma ini menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah. Ahjumma itu pun segera berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan membukakan salah satu pintu kamar.

"Nah, baringkan dia si ini...",ujar sang ahjumma.

Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas kasurnya. Kyuhyun tak langsung beranjak dari kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menatapi wajah manis Sungmin yang begitu damai ketika tidur. Bukankah seharian Kyuhyun hanya melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang marah-marah? Tangan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa diam malah mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

KRIEEETT...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri hendak ingin pergi.

"Hei anak muda, mau kemana? Di luar pasti dingin. Minumlah teh hangat ini dulu..",ujar Ahjumma yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ia pun memberikan segelas teh hangat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung menegak teh hangat itu setengahnya.

"Oh iya, kau siapanya Sungmin? Dan kenapa Sungmin bisa pulang bersamamu?",tanya ahjumma itu sambil menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin.

"Mm.. Aku sunbaenya Sungmin. Tadi dia menunggu mobil namun tak ada yang lewat. Jadi dia pulang bersamaku..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput lagi tehnya hingga habis.

"Oh, begitu..", tanggap Ahjumma ini sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Merasa tak ada urusan lagi, Kyuhyun pun minta izin untuk pamit pulang, kebetulan juga ini sudah malam.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, aku permisi pulang...",ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ne, gamsahamnida telah membawa Sungmin pulang..",jawab Ahjumma ini sambil membungkukkan badannya juga dan mengantar Kyuhyun sampai depan rumah.

"Aku permisi ahjumma..."

"Ne, kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir kesini. Hati-hati di jalan..."

"Ne ahjumma. Sampai jumpa.."

Kyuhyun pun segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia segera masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Haaahhhh..!"

Bruukk...

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ini di atas ranjang kamarku. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan karena tugasku jadi seorang anggota osis. Mengurus adik-adik kelas yang bandel. Ya ampun, kalau begini aku tak mau menjadi osis. Aku pun mencoba meregangkan otot-ototku yang sedikit kaku ini dan mencoba menutup mataku untuk tidur.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun..."

Eh? Suara siapa itu? Appa dan Eomma sudah tidur. Para pelayanku tak mungkin memanggilku seperti itu. Oh, mungkin hanya suara yang timbul dalam otakku saja. Aku pun kembali fokus pada tidurku.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun, bangun...! Ku tau kau mendengarku..."

Aku pun terbangun karena mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang sama seperti suara yang pertama. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Namun tak kudapati siapa-siapa.

"Lihat aku, aku ada di sini Cho Kyuhyun...!"

Aku pun kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru kamar ini. Apa mungkin ini karena aku terlalu kelelahan? Tapi suara itu sangat nyata di telingaku.

Tok..tok..tok..

Pintu kamarku di ketuk. Ah, mungkin ada yang memnaggilku di luar. Aku pun beranjak dari kasurku dan membuka pintu.

Krieett...

Ku tarik pintu ini dengan malas. Aku terkejut karena aku tak melihat siapapun. Semua mungkin sudah tidur.

Wusshhh...

Kurasakan angin dan hawa aneh yang berhembus di tengkukku . Angin yang sangat aneh. Angin yang kemudian hilang begitu saja. Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu? Oh ayolah aku tak percaya hantu. Tak mungkin ada hantu. Mungkin tadi hanya pelayanku saja yangs edang iseng mengetuk pintuku. Ah sudahlah, aku harus tidur.

Ku tutup lagi pintu kamarku ini dan melangkah ke arah kasurku.

"Omo...! Siapa itu?!"

.

.

.

TBC/End

Reviewnya yaa..


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong, im back in chap 2. happy reading ^^

* * *

_Kurasakan angin dan hawa aneh yang berhembus di tengkukku . Angin yang sangat aneh. Angin yang kemudian hilang begitu saja. Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu? Oh ayolah aku tak percaya hantu. Tak mungkin ada hantu. Mungkin tadi hanya pelayanku saja yangs edang iseng mengetuk pintuku. Ah sudahlah, aku harus tidur._

_Ku tutup lagi pintu kamarku ini dan melangkah ke arah kasurku._

_"Omo...! Siapa itu?!"_

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku lihat ada seorang namja yang agak lebih tua dariku duduk di pinggir kasurku sambil menatap kosong kearahku. Ia memakai baju hitam seperti jubah. Tubuhnya agak transparan ketika mengenai sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendelaku. Apakah dia malaikat pencabut nyawaku? Oh Ya Tuhan, aku tak ingin mati sekarang. Mungkin aku harus lari...

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun kau tak akan bisa lari.."

Tepat saat aku ingin membalikkan arah , tubuhku tiba-tiba seperti batu yang tak bisa bergerak. Ku lirik sedikit namja itu tengah berjalan ke arahku. Ya ampun, aku sangat takut...! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dengan sangat keras namun mulut ini juga rasanya kelu.

"Kaa..u si.a..pa? Kk..a..au i..ngi..n a..pa?"

Walau dengan terbata-bata, setidaknya aku bisa berbicara.

"Aku, Yesung. Aku ingin kau membantuku.."

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Yesung. Aku ingin kau membantuku.."

Makhluk ini pun mengengkat tangannya dan menjatuhkan tangannya kembali. Di saat itu juga Kyuhyun sudah bisa bergerak dan lidah nya lentur seperti semula. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kyuhyun pun ingin beranjak kabur untuk menghindari makhluk aneh ini.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Tak peduli dengan perkataan makhluk aneh ini,Kyuhyun langsung berlari untuk keluar dari kamarnya itu. Kyuhyun pun berhenti di depan dapur dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hey...!"

Tiba-tiba saja makhluk ini muncul di depan Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun berlari lagi ke arah kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Berharap agar makhluk ini tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Merasa aman, Kyuhyun pun melangkah mundur.

"Cih, kau terlalu bodoh Kyuhyun ssi.."

Ucapan makhluk tadi pun membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan berbalik arah. Ingin rasanya kabur lagi, namun Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ujung-ujungnya juga pasti makhluk ini muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu? Jangan mengangguku..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari makhluk ini.

"Aku hanya minta kau membantuku. Setelah itu aku tak akan menganggumu lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku...",ujar makhluk itu dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Andwe..! Aku tak akan membantu makhluk sepertimu...!"

Makhluk yang lebih tepat di sebut arwah manusia yag bernama Yesung ini kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah jari manis Kyuhyun. Sreet... Seperti ada sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari telunjuk Yesung. Ia pun menurunkan telunjuknya dan di jari manis Kyuhyun terdapat sebuah cincin hitam yang tak tau bagaimana bisa berada di situ.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku jika kau tak membantuku. Dan cincin itu adalah sebagai tanda, itu tak akan terlepas."

Yesung pun kemudian menghilang di telan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan...

"ANDWEE...!"

.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWEE...!"

Teriakan seorang Kyuhyun di pagi ini membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di jendela kamarnya berterbangan. Kyuhyun terduduk di kasurnya sambil meremas sedikit rambutnya. Pikirannya kacau pagi ini.

"Aigoo, apa yang tadi malam itu cuma mimpi?"

Kyuhyun menampar pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Di cubitnya juga kulit tangannya dengan keras.

"Aww.. Appo..!"

Kyuhyun mengacak kesal rambutnya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah ke cermin karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

"AAAAAAAAAA...!"

Ia berteriak histeris ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bukan karena wajahnya yang berubah menjadi jelek ataupun apa, melainkan melingkar sebuah cincin hitam di jari manisnya. Kyuhyun pun berusaha menarik-narik cincin itu agar mau lepas.

"Ah, tak bisa lepas?"

Kyuhyun pun segera berlari ke kamar mandinya dan mengeluarkan sedikit sabun cair dan sedikit kucuran air untuk mengeluarkan cincin di tangannya. Merasa cukup, Kyuhyun pun menarik cincin itu lagi. Namun tetap tak bisa...

"Ku potong saja jariku ini.."

Kyuhyun pun berlari ke arah lemarinya. Di carinya sebuah pisau yang berada di tumpukan baju paling bawah. Ia pun menemukannya dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah jarinya. Kyuhyun pun mengayunkan pisau itu.

Sreeet...

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya kaku lagi. Di saat itu juga makhluk misterius yang sempat dilihatnya tadi malam muncul.

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Jatuhkan pisau itu. Cinicin itu tak akan lepas jika aku tak melepasnya.."

Jari-jari Kyuhyun pun merenggang dan melepaskan pisau itu dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Kau mau apa? Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau membantumu..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah Yesung, makhluk yang semalam muncul di hadapan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu.."

"Shireo..!"

.

.

.

"Sungminnie, apa kau tau Lee Donghae?",tanya seorang yeoja manis dengan gummy smile nya yang sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon dengan sahabatnya.

"Ne, sunbae pendek itu kan?",jawab seorang yeoja imut yang sedang asyik dengan novelnya.

"Ish, tadi malam dia menelponku.."

Sontak yeoja imut ini langsung menutup novelnya dan merasa lebih tertarik dengan cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Apa benar itu Donghae? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menelponmu?",ujar si yeoja imut ini sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Yak, Lee Sungmin.. Bukankah kau yang memberikan nomorku padanya?",ujar yeoja yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk ini sembari meyedot milkshake strawberrynya.

"Eh? Jangan salahkan aku. Kemarin ketika di perpustakaan, ponsel ku itu hanya tergeletak di meja begitu saja, aku sedang asyik membaca novel dan tak sadar di situ sedang ada Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik ponselku. Ku kira itu kau, jadi ku biarkan saja.."

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal dengan penuturan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin itu.

"Ish.. Kau ini Lee Sungmin..", umpat Eunhyuk dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini sedang berkosentrasi mengerjakan tugas pertemanya di sekolah tugas penting sih, tapi ini karena sunbae-sunbae menyebalkan itu. Mereka di suruh membuat puisi. Namun kosentrasinya goyah karena kepalanya terkena sebuah lemparan benda kecil, yaitu sebuah gulungan kertas. Sungmin pun membuka gulungan kertas itu.

_"Lee Sungmin..! Tolong aku..! Aku tak pandai membuat puisi.."_

Dari tulisannya, Sungmin mengenal sekali bahwa itu tulisan Eunhyuk. Yah, mau tidak mau Sungmin tetap harus membantu membuatkan Eunhyuk sebuah puisi. Toh puisinya sudah selesai. Sungmin pun segera mengambil pulpen dan segera menyalurkan pikirannya untuk di torehkan pada sebuah kertas.

"Eunhyukkie..!"

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, puisi yang di buat Sungmin akhirnya selesai. Ia memanggil Eunhyuk dengan nada berbisik, untung saja Eunhyuk mendengar, Sungmin pun meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya pada Eunhyuk.

HAP...

Eunhyuk berhasil menangkap gulungan kertas itu dan segera menyalinnya tanpa ketahuan oleh para sunbaenya yang sedang lengah itu.

.

.

.

"Itukah yeoja yan kau sukai Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seorang makhluk aneh yang mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Ish, bisa tidak kau diam? Jangan mengganggu kesenangan ku..."

Kesenangan? Yes,para sunbae merasa senang karena para 'dongsaeng' mereka menuruti semua keinginan para sunbae. Tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengawasi para dongsaengnya ini membuat sebuah puisi sambil duduk santai . Namun, sepertinya ia tak memperhatikan semua dongsaengnya, namun perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu yeoja yang duduk di barisan tengah. Lee Sungmin..

"Ck, ternyata benar kau meyukai seorang Lee Sungmin..",ujar Yesung sambil melirik Sungmin yang fokus.

"Lalu kenapa ?", ujar Kyuhyun dengan ketusnya.

"Dia itu adikku Cho Kyuhyun.."

Pernyataan Yesung yang tiba-tiba ini membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika. "Cih, jangan bercanda Yesung-ssi. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku, aku bisa dikira gila bila berbicara denganmu..",ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesalnya. Jelas saja Kyuhyun bisa di kira gila, yang melihat Yesung kan hanya dirinya, orang lain tak akan bisa melihatnya. Kemudian Yesung pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat lega..

"Ehem.. Waktu sudah habis, kumpulkan kepadaku...",ujar kyuhyun dengan tenangnya.

Semua 'dongsaeng'nya ini pun mengumpulkan puisi hasil dari pikiran mereka. Dengan tertib mereka mengumpulkannya dengan rapih. Kebetulan Sungmin mendapat giliran terakhir untuk mengumpul, kesempatan emas bagi Kyuhyun untuk sedikit mempermainkan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hey Lee Sungmin, kemarilah."

Sungmin yang sudah menaruh puisi itu di depan Kyuhyun dan ingin duduk di tempat duduknya pun berbalik arah. Dalam hati Sungmin, ia masih sangat kesal.

"Kau mau apa tuan Cho?",tanya Sungmin sinis. Tentu Kyuhyun sudah memprediksi akan sikap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun membolak balik kertas berisi puisi Sungmin dengam gaya layaknya seorang bos.

"Kau tau apa kesalahannya?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dengan imutnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"Puisi ini tidak rapi, kau lihat? Banyak bekas tipe-x, coretan di mana-mana serta kertas yang lecek. Aku paling tak suka membaca tulisan yang tidak rapi. Jadi, kau harus membuat satu puisi lagi tanpa bekas tipe-x ataupun coretan bahkan lecek di kertasnya. Kau mengerti?."

Mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin rasanya ingin menonjok segera wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia belum tau isi puisi itu. Namun, ia berusaha menjaga etika. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun benar, puisi itu memang tidak rapi..

"Ne, arasseo. Akan ku perbaiki."

Sungmin pun mengambil puisinya kembali dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sangat masam kali ini.

"Min, gwenchana?",tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin dengan wajah cemberutnya itu berjalan di samping mejanya.

"Nan gwenchana..!",jawab Sungmin judes tanpa melihat ke arah Eunhyuk dan menarik bangkunya dengan kasar, bukunya pun menjadi korban.

_'Kenapa dia? ?',_batin Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu..

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja kini berlari-lari ke arah kantin dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa 2 lembar kertas yang entah apa isinya itu.

"Ming, kau ternyata di sini? Aku sampai berkeliling mencarimu...",ujar Eunhyuk yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari-lari.

"Ish, aku sedang malas di kelas..",ujar Sungmin sambil menyeruput jus lemonnya.

"Oh iya, songsaenim akan mengadakan acara camping. Dan parahnya kita juga harus ikut..",ujar eunhyuk sambil memberi satu lembar kertas untuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun membaca isi kertas itu.

"Cih, di adakan camping dalam acara puncak Masa Orientasi Sekolah? Aku tak akan mau ikut acara seperti ini. Lebih baik aku tidur di rumah.."

"Kata songsaenim jika kita tak ikut, kita tak akan dapat kelas..",ujar Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah membuat dongsaengku hari ini bad mood."

Yesung saat ini masih berada di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang mengurus daftar peserta camping.

"Yak Yesung ssi, dongsaengmu itu memang begitu..",ujar Kyuhyun yang masih fokus terhadap daftar nama itu.

Yesung mendengus kesal karena Kyuhyun seenaknya membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu bad mood,bahkan Sungmin selalu merengut belakangan ini.

"Cih, kau akan dapat akibatnya Kyu. Kau tau? Senyum Sungmin itu akan memikat tiap namja yang melihatnya. Namun kau malah merebut senyum manisnya.."

"Yesung ssi, bisakah kau pergi? Aku sedang kosentrasi..",ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung pun menampakkan wajah garang nya tanpa Kyuhyun tau. Kemudian ia menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, hati-hati.. Di sana berbahaya, tetap ikuti songsaenim ne?"

"Ne eomma.."

Sungmin pun berjalan membelakangi eommanya dan menuju seseorang dari sebrang yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin.

_'Ya tuhan, ku mohon jaga dia, aku tak ingin kehilangan anakku untuk kedua kalinya..',_gumam eomma Sungmin di dalam hatinya sambil menatap langkah Sungmin menjauh darinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma.."

Eomma Sungmin pun menengok ke arah suara karena merasa di sapa. Ia pun menemukan sosok yang tak asing lagi dalam ingatannya tengah membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, nado annyeong, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Oh aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, nae Kyuhyun imnida..",ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Jam berapa kalian berangkat?",tanya Eomma Sungmin

"Sebentar lagi..",jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh, ne.. Aku pergi dulu.. Sampai jumpa lagi Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"ne ahjumma, hati-hati.."

Keduanya pun membungkuk hormat, Eomma Sungmin pun beranjak pergi dari gerbang sekolah itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mengamati langkah eomma Sungmin dan belum , eomma Sungmin seperti melupakan sesuatu. Eomma Sungmin pun berbalik arah.

"Oh iya, aku lupa sesuatu.. Berikan ini pada Sungmin ne? Kau bisa membantu ahjumma kan?"

Eomma Sungmin memberikan sebuah jaket tebal dan sebuah botol berisi seperti pil kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne ahjumma, akan ku berikan nanti. Tak ada lagi kan?"

"Sepertinya tak ada. Oh sepertinya orang di sana memanggilmu Kyuhyun ssi.."

Kyuhyun pun menengok ke arah belakang, memang benar dirinya sudah di panggil-panggil untuk segera naik ke atas bus.

"Oh astaga, aku permisi.."

Kyuhyun dan eomma Sungmin membungkukkan badan, mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Bus berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepertinya camping ini agak terlamabat setengah jam untuk sampai tujuan karena di tengah jalan tadi ban harus di ganti. Dan sekarang pun juga bus ini sedang mogok..

"Para namja, cepat bantu para sunbae mendorong bus ini.."

Siswa namja pun semuanya turun. Mereka pun mendorong sekuat tenaga bis ini. Namun sepertinya tenaga para namja tak cukup. Mungkin sedikit kekuatan para yeoja akan membantu untuk bus ini berjalan. Para yeoja pun akhirnya ikut turun tangan untuk mendorong bus ini.

Namun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah masih asyik di dalam pulau mimpi mereka. Tentu saja para siswa yang lain dan para sunbae tak enak untuk membangunkan mereka berdua yang sepertinya sangat lelap tidurnya.

Yesung tiba-tiba saja muncul di saat yang seperti ini.

"Main di Kyuhyun sebentar. Tak masalah kan?"

.

.

**.**

**In Dreams Kyu..**

_"Sungmin-ah?"_

_"Hhh?"_

_"Kita mau buat uri aegya kan setelah ini?"_

_"Cih, dasar namja mesum.."_

Yesung melihat Sungmin yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke arah kamar.

_"Minnie chagi.. Kau tak boleh marah.."_

Yesung sedikit terkikik melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memohon pada di mimpu Kyu, ia menikah dengan Sungmin. Hahahaha

_"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Lain kali saja.."_

_"Ish...!"_

_Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan merebahkannnya di atas kasur._

_"Kyu..."_

_"Aku akan memakanmu chagii..!"_

_Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin yang ada dibawahnya._

"Ish, mimpi apa-apaan ini? Aku tak akan membiarkan Sungmin di sakiti oleh siapapun meskipun hanya di dalam mimpi..!",gumam Yesung, Yesung pun berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang.. ...

_"Omo?! Oppa? Kau ada di sini?"_

**Dreams Kyu end**

_._

_._

_._

Tak berapa lama, bus pun sampai di tempat camping. Sungmin pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menengok ke arah jendela, dan juga melirik ke arah kursi di sebelahnya.

"Hyukkie, bangun.. Sudah sampai"

Sungmin sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk agar bangun dari tidurnya. Eunhyuk pun menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Ah, mimpiku padahal tadi sangat indah Ming. Kau malah membangunkan ku..."

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa eoh?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membuat Eunhyuk memblushing ria serta membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Eunhyuk pun memegangi kedua sisi pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah lupakan saja Ming..."

Sungmin mendecih kesal pada Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dimimpikan EunhyuK?

"Bersiap-siaplah kalian dan cepat turun dari bus ini. Jangan ada yang terpisah.."

Suara sunbae itu mengintrupsi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk untuk segera merapikan diri dan turun dari bus yang lumayan besar ini. Mereka berdua agak terkejut karena akan camping di kawasan hutan yang lumayan lebat ini.

.

.

.

"Harusnya, kita sudah sampai jam 4 sore. Namun karena ada trouble sedikit, jadi kita sampai pada pukul setengah 5 sore. Nah maka dari itu, langsung saja aku akan membagi kelompok, masing-masing kelompok akan di dampingi satu orang satu orang anggota osis untung membimbing kalian .Mulai, kelompok 1.."

Pembagian kelompok dimulai, Donghae menyebutkan nama-nama siswa dan kelompoknya. Untungnya Sungmin satu kelompok dengan Eunhyuk, jadi mereka tak perlu bersedih karena terpisah. Kibum,Ryeowook dan Shindong pun ikut di dalam kelompok Sunmgin.

"Ish, kau tau cara membangun tenda ini?",tanya Sungmin menggeret tenda yang masih tak berbentuk itu.

"Molla? Tanya sunbaenim saja...",ujar eunhyuk sambil menggulung tali-tali yang berantakan ini.

"Ish, pembimbing kita siapa Eunhyukkie...?",tanya Sungmin sambil mengacak kesal rambutnya.

Panjang umur, pembimbing kelompok Sungmin datang. Namun, terlihat di wajah Sungmin kalau dia sangat kecewa mendapat pembimbing seperti ini. Ternyata pembimbingnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai membangun tendanya?", tanya namja yang menjadi pembimbing kelompok Sungmin ini.

"Yak ..! Matamu kau taruh dimana eoh? Kau tak melihat kita sedang kebingungan?",jawab Ryeowook yang kebetulan jadi teman baru Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ish... Tapi,aku juga tidak tau.."

.

.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana kelompokmu?",tanya Donghae yang sedang berpatroli untuk mengawasi sekuruh kelompok.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung, mianhae..."

Donghae hanya bisa menatap sedih pada dongsaengnya ini

"Gwenchana Kyu, aku akan membantu..."

Donghae pun membuka sebuah gulungan kertas yang di pegangnya dari tadi.

"Sungmin-ah, kau bisa membantu ku untuk mengikat tali-tali ini, Ryeowook-ah kau membantu mencari kayu, dan kau Kibum ah, karena kau seorang namja, kau bisa membantu Ryeowook, dan kau Shindong, jangan makan terus kerjaanmu, kau bantu mengankat terpal-terpal ini.."

Semuanya pun mengambil posisi masing-masing, Ryeowook dan kibum pun bergegas mencari kayu, Sungmin pun mulai mengambil tali, dan Shindong membantu terpal panjang ini sedangkan Kyu, ia membantu Donghae juga.

"Aku bagaimana?",tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang menganggur di pinggir mereka yang sedang bekerja.

"Mmmm, kau hanya perlu duduk manis di situ..",ujar Donghae sekilas. Donghae pun kembali ke pekerjaannya, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Selesai.. Kita berhasil.."

Semua menatap puas terhadap pekerjaan mereka. Tenda yang lumayan besar ini cukup untuk menampung kelompok mereka.

"CEPAT BERKUMPUL, KITA AKAN MEMBUAT SUATU PERMAINAN...!"

Sebuah suara tadi mengintrupsi seluruh siswa yang ada di sini dan berbaris dengan kelompok masing-masing untuk mendengar pengarahan dari osis. Walau hari sudah mulai gelap, para siswa kelihatan masih semangat untuk mengikuti acara selanjutnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, kalian harus mencari bendera berwarna biru yang telah kita taruh di beberapa rute. Yang menemukannya duluan, kelompok itulah yang akan menang. Dan juga, kalian tidak boleh berpisah dengan kelompok kalian. Di masing-masing rute, terdapat petunjuk yang akan memudahkan kalian. Para pembimbing kelompok kalian sudah ada di rute terakhir Arasseo?!"

"Ne, arasseo..!",jawab seluruh siswa.

"Hana dul set, sekarang dimulai...!"

Kelompok-kelompok siswa ini pun mulai mencari bendera itu dengan berbekal satu peta yang di pegang ketua kelompok.

.

.

.

"Kibummie, apa benar ke sini arahnya?",tanya Ryeowook yang sedikit takut karena mereka sudah masuk ke dalam hutan yang cukup jauh dari tempat camping tadi.

"Ne, kompasku mengarah ke sini. Di peta ini juga begitu kan?",jawab Kibum dengan santainya.

Krusuk..krusuk...

Semak-semak yang ada di samping mereka bergerak saat mereka melewatinya.

"Aigoo, Ming, aku takut..",ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kau itu terlaru penakut. Itu hanya angin hyukkie..",jawab Sungmin sambil mengarahkan senternya ke arah semak itu.

Plip...

Tiba-tiba saja, senter itu mati entah kenapa.

"Omona? Kenapa begini?"

Sungmin pun memukul-mukul senter itu dengan tangannya. Mereka pun berhenti sejenak untuk mencari penerangan lain.

"Shindong ssi, kau membawa senter satunya kan?",tanya Kibum.

"Tapi, baterai nya mau habis..",jawab Shindong sambil menyalakan senternya.

"Itu pasti cukup, 10 menit lagi kita akna sampai..",jawab Kibum dan kembali berjalan diikuti Shindong,Ryeowook,Eunhyuk,dan juga Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Ughh, mereka lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggu... Dan juga aku takut di sini sendirian. Di sini tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya suara jangkrik dan hembusan angin yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Hey kita bertemu lagi.."

Astaga, dia muncul lagi. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa menemaniku menunggu di sini. Walaupun cara datangnya dengan cara mengejutkan.

"Aigoo, apa kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh? Selalu datang tiba-tiba. Dan, kenapa kau datang lagi. Belum puaskah kau mengangguku? Jujur, aku terganggu. Dan cincin ini, bisakah kau melepaskan ini? Lihatlah, jari-jariku jadi alergi.. "

Ku lontarkan kata yang cukup frontal itu. Namun, makhluk ini hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai kecil.

"Cih, apa perlu bahan cincin itu ku ganti dengan bahan yang harganya lebih mahal? Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungguh, makhluk ini adalah makhluk dengan sifat terunik yang pernah ku temui. Kadang bertingkah baik, kadang jahat, kadang konyol, kadang juga bijaksana.

"Yesung ssi, sebenarnya kau mau minta bantuan apa eoh? Aku bosan di ganggui olehmu terus..",ujarku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku ini ke tanah yang agak basah ini.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku?",ujar Yesung dengan penuh harap padaku.

"Ne, tapi, aku hanya bisa membantu sesuai dengan kemampuanku...",ujarku.

"Aku hanya minta tolong untuk melindungi Sungmin."

Sungmin? Kenapa dia? Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentang Sungmin. Dan kulihat dia dapat menjaga diri dengan baik.

"Kau pasti tertipu dengan sikap galaknya itu. Sebenarnya, ia sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Namun, Sungmin masih tak menyadari akan hal itu. Ku mmohon kau mau menolongku untuk menjaganya. Aku tak mungkin lagi bisa menjaganya."

Yesung pun tersenyum seakan berharap banyak padaku. Oh ayolah, aku ahanya namja lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan ku rasa Sungminlah yang nantinya akan melindungiku.

"Tapi Yesung ssi, aku hanya namja lemah. Aku tak yakin akan bisa melindungi Sungmin.."

Ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan optimisnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Terlihat betapa inginnya ia melindungi seorang adiknya namun keadaan tak memungkinkan.

"Aku akan di sampingmu untuk membantumu Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kali ini, Yesung berusaha mengelus kepalaku. Namun, tangannya tak bisa menyentuhku, aku hanya menunduk. Yesung adalah seorang namja yang sangat baik ternyata.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa percaya padaku? Sedangkan kita baru bertemu.."

Ia pun tersenyum lagi ke arahku.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa kau aku dapat mempercayaimu..",ujarnya dengan singkat.

**Kyuhyun Pov end**

**.**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Yesung menghilang tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih asyik mengawasi rute yang ada di depannya ini. Siapa tau kelompoknya sudah datang dan membawa sebuah bendera yang di perintahkan tadi.

"Oh itu mereka...!"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar mengetahui kelompoknya kini sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Dan baiknya lagi, mereka membawa sebuah bendera yang di cari-cari. Kyuhyun pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Oh itu sunbaenim...!", pekik ryeowook

Ryeowook, Shindong, Kibum, Eunhyuk pun berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang.

"Aigoo, aku sangat khawatir jika kalian tak akan kembali..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa botol minuman yang tadi ia bawa.

"Oh, gamsahamnida sunbaenim telah mengkhawatirkan kami..",ujar Eunhyuk sambil meneguk air minumnya.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum puas ketika melihat Kibum membawa sebuah bendera biru yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun pun mengamati satu per satu dongsaengnya ini. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Oh iya, Sungmin mana?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang berbeda.

"Tadi dia bersamamu kan..",ujar Shindong pada Eunhyuk.

"Anniya, tadi dia bersama Ryeowook..",timpal eunhyuk denagn wajah bingungnya.

"Anniya, tadi bukankah tadi dia bersama mu? Ku lihat dia ada di sampingmu terus..",ujar Ryeowok dengan wajah sedikit khawatirnya.

"Lho? Jadi dia masih tertinggal di dalam hutan...",ujar Kibum yang memperkeruh suasana.

Perkataan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Aigoo, kenapa kalian membiarkan Sungmin sendiri eoh? Baiklah, akan ku cari dia, kalian kembali lah ke camp duluan...",ujar Kyuhyun

"Tapi , di hutan ini berbahaya. Kami akan menunggu di sini sampai kau menemukannya..",ujar Kibum.

"Anniya, kalian harus kembali ke camp duluan. Mintalah bantuan. Cepat...!"

Kibum pun mengangguk mengerti, ia pun berlari dan diikuti oleh anggotanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah hutan untuk mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN-AH...! KAU DI MANA?!",teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya menimbulkan suara pantulan dari suaranya.

Dengan penuh dengan peluh, Kyuhyun tetap berlari dan berlari, diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Namun, sejak tadi ia merasakan dirinya hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah yang jelas.

"SUNGMIN-AH..! TOLONG JAWAB AKU...!"

Tak peduli tenggorokannya kini mulai sakit, ia teteap terus berteriak. Ia hanya mmeredakannya dengan meminum air yang di bawanya tadi. Ia pun duduk untuk berisirahat sebentar.

.

.

"AAAAAAAA!"

_._

_._

_._

TBC?

Review ne..^^ Oh iya, gumawo juga buat yang udah review...


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong readers im back in chap 3.. masih ada yang mau baca gak nih? *clingukan* okeh.. happy reading...

* * *

_"AAAAAAAA!"_

_Teriak seorang yeoja bersamaan dengan suara semak yang bergerak sejak tadi. Ia terperosot ke dalam sebuah jurang yang lumayan dalam. Yeoja itu pun terguling-guling. Beberapa kali ia tersangkut oleh ranting pohon dan mengalami luka-luka di tubuhnya. Kepalanya sempat terbentur sebuah batu dengan cukup keras, begitupun seluruh tubuhnya yang tergesek kerikil-kerikil tajam dan juga terbentur beberapa batang pohon yang tentu membuat dirinya kesakitan. Akhirnya, yeoja ini pun benar-bnear berhenti di dasar jurang itu._

_"Akhh...!"_

Yeoja ini mencoba bangun, namun, tubuhnya seakan tak mampu. Ia hanya diam dan memejamkan mata merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

_'Sungmin-ah, kau harus bertahan, seseorang akan menolongmu..!'_

Sebuah suara bariton terdengar dengan samar-samar di telinga yeoja ini. Pandangannya pun mengabur dan tak sadarkan diri..

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, fantasy?, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah...!"

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan segera berjalan lagi menyusuri hutan yang luas ini. Namun, telinga Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah suara sayup-sayup.

_"Aaaa...!"_

_Krusuk..krusuk..._

Itulah yang di dengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera berjalan meuju asal suaraitu yang sepertinya berada di sebelah utara.

Sambil mengarahkan senternya, ia berjalan melewati semak belukar dan sebuah jalan setapak. Serta selalu mengawasi apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Pandangannya pun berhenti pada sebuah sepatu yang sepertinya tak asing lagi.

"Omo, ini milik Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun memekik, ia pun mengira-ngira bahwa Sungmin jatuh di jurang ini. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun menuruni jurang yang lumayan dalam ini. Tangannya juga berkali-kali terkena kerikil tajam, namun, Kyuhyun tak peduli, yang penting ia harus menemukan Sungmin. Ia pun akhirnya sampai di dasar jurang dan menemukan Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah? Bangun.."

Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin. Namun, tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan 3 jarinya ke urat nadi Sungmin.

"Masih berdetak.."

Kyuhyun ingin membawa Sungmin ke camp secepatnya, namun, ia tak tau jalan untuk kembali. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu sebuah bantuan datang sembari berusaha membangunkan Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri ini.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

"Ish, dimana aku?"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling arahku. Aku hanya melihat bertapa rimbunnya pohon dan ku rasakan angin yang sangat , ku harap aku dapat tinggal di sini. Di sini tenang dan damai. Kurasa aku akan betah tinggal di sini.

"Sungmin-ah...!"

Ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku. Suara yang sudah sangat familiar. Suara yang sangat ku rindukan juga. Tak salah lagi ini suara Kim Joong Woon, kakakku.

"Sungmin-ah! Berbalik dan kembalilah!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tunggu, kembali? Ayolah, aku sudah nyaman di sini.

"Oppa! Kau di mana?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku untuk mencari orang itu. Ia akhirnya muncul di depanku bersama angin yang berhembus secara tiba-tiba.

"Oppa? Aku rindu padamu..!"

Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya. Namun ia malah menghindariku.

"Nado, tapi, cepat berbaliklah dan kembali...",perintah yesung terhadapku yang tentu membuatku bingung.

"Hah? Kembali kemana? Aku tak mengerti...!"

Yesung hanya tersenyum padaku, ia pun berjalan melewatiku. "Kajja..!"

Ia mengajakku untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan di mataku.

"Kembalilah, berjalanlah mengikuti cahaya ini..."

Entah mengapa aku menuruti perintah kakakku yang paling ku sayang itu. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti cahaya tersebut. Seketika juga kepalaku jadi pusing, badanku juga rasanya sangat sakit. Ku cium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Ku rasakan tanganku di genggam oleh seseorang.

**Sungmin Pov End**

.

.

.

"Kyu? Kau di mana?"

"Ah itu mereka..!"

Sekelompok petugas penyelamatan dan beberapa remaja yang di belakangnya pun berlari begitu menemukan sosok namja dan seorang yeoja yang tergolek lemah di tanah yang sedikit basah ini. Petugas yang lebih dari 5 orang itu mengeluarkan 2 buah tandu yang mereka bawa. Di angkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di atas tandu, begitupun juga Sungmin. Tubuh mereka kemudian di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Kyu? Sadar Kyu. Bangunlah, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Ku dengar jelas sebuah suara bariton yang berusaha membangunkanku. Walau mataku sedikit berat, aku berusaha membuka mataku untuk melihat apakah aku masih hidup. Mataku mengerjap pelan ketika cahaya yang sangat terang memasuki retina mataku. Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah ada di surga? Ah bukan, baunya saja sudah tercium bahwa aku ada di rumah sakit.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Kyu..."

Ku lihat seorang makhluk yang sangat ku kenali ini sedang tersenyum lega ke arahku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ku terbuka. Ku lihat seorang ahjussi berpakaian putih berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa satu nampan kecil berisi mangkok dan botol obat berwarna putih.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar Kyu."

Dia dokter Jung, dokter langganan keluarga kami. Ia menaruh nampan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan. Astaga, aku tak butuh disuntik sekarang. Aku hanya perlu minum agar tenggorokanku ini tak kering. Aisssh, jarum itu kini menembus kulitku. Rasanya ngilu. Untung dengan cepat Dokter Jung mencabut lagi jarum itu.

"Rasa sakitmu akan hilang sebentar lagi. Dan juga appa dan eommamu akan segera kesini."

Appa? Eomma? Sudah pasti mereka akan memberikanku sebuah ceramah yang telingaku saja malas mendengar. Dan kini mereka telah berada di pintu ruanganku. Menatap tajam ke arahku, dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku lebih memilih membuang wajahku ke samping agar tak melihat mereka.

"Ku tinggal dulu Kyu. Minum juga obatmu.."

Dokter Jung pun pergi. Ia membungkuk ketika melewati appa dan eomma ku. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari ruanganku. Kini hanya ada aku, appa, dan eomma di ruangan ini.

"Kyu, kau ini bagaimana? Harsunya apa tak mengijinkanmu ikut camping itu.", ujar appaku memulai ceramahnya.

"Tapi eomma bangga padamu karena kau telah menyelamatkan seseorang."

Untung saja eomma tak memberikan ku sebuah ceramah. Aku merasa lega sekarang.

"Kali ini, appa tak akan memberimu ceramah yang panjang karena appa akan langsung ke kantor. Turuti eommamu, jangan cerewet."

Appaku mengacak sedikit rambutku dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruanganku. Sedangkan eomma masih duduk mengamatiku. Tanganya terjulur menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau jangan seperti appamu jika kelak dirimu punya seorang anak dan seorang istri. Anak sakit dia malah bekerja."

Aku tersenyum ke arah eommaku dan mengelus tangan keriputnya ini.

"Arasseo eomma."

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After 7 days ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, masa Orientasi telah selesai dan semua kegiatan belajar berjalan dengan normal. Kejadian kemarin membuat sekolah ini memutuskan untuk tidak mengadakan lagi masa orientasi untuk tahun selanjutnya dan tahun tahun berikutnya. Tentu ini merupakan berita baik untuk para murid baru.

"Yak...! pesan sendiri hyukjae.."

Pekik seorang yeoja bersuara cempreng.

"Aissh, kalian berdua mengganggu mood makanku lagi.."

Yeoja imut yang satu ini pun membalikkan sendok dan garpunya serta melangkah pergi dari kantin itu dengan perasaan kesal. Ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru hingga menabrak seorang namja.

Bugh...

Sungmin jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Neo gwenchana?"

Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin menerima juluran tangan itu.

"Kk..yu?"

Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui orang yang di depannya adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu. Sungmin sangat gugup hingga ingin kabur. Namun, tangan Sungmin di tahan oleh Kyu.

"Hey, apakah begini sikapmu kepadaku? Bukankah aku yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

Sungmin terdiam. Entah kata apa yang ingin ia keluarkan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Antara rasa gengsi yang tinggi, dengan rasa bersalah yang meliputi hatinya.

"Mmm, mianhae. Tapi sepertinya kita tak perlu mendebatkan ini sekarang. Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kau ku traktir minum?"

Kyuhyun nampak sedikit berfikir dengan tawaran yang tumben sekali meluncur dari Sungmin langsung.

"Hmm. Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di gerbang nanti.."

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan berlalu melewati Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Akhh.. Kau ini kenapa Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin memegangi dadanya. Terasa sesak di dalam, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar ketika dirinya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya yang sebentar lagi di isi oleh pelajaran terakhir.

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Kyaaa, kenapa jantungku ini. Berjalan di sampingnya saja membuatku begini.

"Ayo, ke bar langganananku saja.."

Aku hanya menuruti maunya . Masa bodoh uangku habis untuk mentraktirnya saja. Toh ini juga sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena dia telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Tapi, kenapa aku sangat senang ketika tanganku ini di tariknya?

"Ah, annyeong ahjussi.."

"Oh, kau Kyuhyun ssi. Selamat datang lagi. Duduklah di kursi yang di sana."

Sepertinya aku akan dapat diskon. Lihatlah, Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah akrab dengan pemilik bar ini.

"Ara, kau mau pesan apa?"

Ia tampak sedikit berfikir. Sepertinya ia akan memilih minuman yang terbaik, yang pasti harganya juga mahal. Mungkin uang jajanku sebulan akan habis untuk hari ini.

"Terserah kau saja."

Oh, leganya hatiku. Uang jajanku mungkin akan sedikit tersisa.

"Eum... Aku pesan yang ini saja..",ujarku sambil menujuk menu yang ada di sebuah buku kecil ini.

"Wow, seleramu seperti pria dewasa Sungmin-ah. Baiklah, akan ku pesankan."

Eh? Pria dewasa? Sepertinya anak ini jarang minum. Seingatku, appa dan aku sering minum yang itu hingga aku ketagihan dan tak ingin memilih yang lain. Ah, aku jadi rindu appaku. Pasti ia sudah berada di surga sekarang.

"Hei, jangan melamun eoh..!"

Aku tak menyadari Kyuhyun telah kembali sambil membawa 2 botol soju itu.

"Kyuhyun...!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang yeoja memanggilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk yeoja itu. Yeoja itu pun berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menghambur pelukannya di depanku. Akh.. kenapa ada yang terasa sesak di dalam diriku. Ini aneh.

"Sooyoung ssi, lama tak bertemu.."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan. Tapi, mengapa masih terasa sangat sesak. Di sini, di dadaku. Masih terasa sesak ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Ne, itu siapa? Oh, kau sudah berani mengajak seorang yeoja rupanya..."

Pipiku memerah. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku. Ku lirik sedikit Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum malu. Aissh, sebaiknya yeoja ini cepat pergi.

"Ah dia hanya temanku Sooyoung ssi..."

Aih, kenapa terasa sesak lagi ketika ia memperkenalkanku sebagai temannya.

"Oh, teman atau teman?"

"Ish, sudahlah, pergi sana. Kau mengganggu.."

Kyuhyun pun mendorong yeoja itu untuk keluar dari bar ini. Aku merasa sangat lega sekarang. Setelah yeoja itu benar-benar keluar. Kyuhyun pun kembali. Ia duduk tepat di depanku. Aku pun menuangkan soju ke gelasnya.

"Minumlah, ku rasa kau terlihat stres setelah bertemu dengan yeoja itu.."

Ia hanya tersenyum dan meneguk sojunya. Ia pun menuangkan soju untukku.

"Terimakasih untuk hari itu. Padahal, kau bisa saja meninggalkanku di hutan jika kau mau..",ujarku sambil meneguk soju itu dalam sekali teguk. Ia menyodorkan gelasnya, aku pun menuangkan soju untuknya.

"Mmmm, kau tau, mungkin aku gila. Tapi, seseoran telah mendorongku untuk menolongmu..",ujarnya sambil meneguk sojunya.

Entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa kecewa ketika tau jika ia menolongku karena di perintah seseorang. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menuangkan soju ke gelasku sendiri. Ketika aku ingin meminumnya, tanganku di tahan olehnya.

"Hei, Kau tak sopan Sungmin-ah..."

Ia pun meraih gelasku dan meminum soju langsung dari gelasku. Menurut orang Jepang, Kyuhyun telah menciumku secara tak langsung karena minum dari gelasku. Dan sepertinya ia tak tau itu. Ia hanya cuek dan menuangkan soju untukku.

"Bukankah aku memang tidak sopan sejak awal kita bertemu?",ujarku sembari mengangkat gelasku.

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku meminum soju dari gelasku ini. Berarti secara tak langsung , aku mencium Kyuhyun juga kan? *iya Min, gak usah di tanya*

"Hmm, ku pikir begitu.",ujarnya sambil meminum soju yang ku tuangkan tadi.

Kami berdua pun hening, kami hanya minum, minum,minum dan minum. Namun, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara.

"Min, kau mau tambah? Kali ini, kau akan ku traktir."

Oh yea, tanpa basa-basi, aku menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju.."

Kyuhyun pun segera berlari ke arah bartender dan mengambil 2 buah botol soju. Dengan semangat, ku tuangkan soju untuknya dan begitu pula Kyuhyun, ia menuangkan juga untukku.

**Sungmin Pov end**

**.**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Ah, yeoja yang ada di depanku ini kuat sekali minumnya. Dan ku pikir ia adalah peminum yang hebat. 3 botol sudah di habiskannya. Aku sengaja tak minum banyak.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun ssi, apa kau tak mau minum lagi eoh?",ujarnya sambil menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasku. Tangannya saja bergetar seperti tak kuat menahan botol soju yang sebenanrnya sudah hampir habis itu.

"Aish, sepertinya kita harus pulang.."

Aku pun menarik Sungmin untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Aku berusaha memapah tubuh Sungmin menuju pintu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa lagi tuan Cho.."

Aku hanya terseyum kepada pegawai bar appaku ini. Ya, ini bar punya appaku, jadi tentu saja aku tak perlu membayar tagihan minumku tadi.

"Oh iya, jangan beri tahu appa jika aku kemari.."

Pegawai itu hanya menangguk. Aku pun kembali berjalan sambil membopong tubuh Sungmin yang lumayan berat ini.

"Kyu, sudahlah aku bisa jalan sendiri.."

Sungmin mendorong biarkan ia berjalan di depanku. Jelas-jelas jalannya sudah sempoyongan begitu tetap tak mau di tolong. Akhirnya ia membentur sebuah tiang yang ada di kepalanya.

Bughh...

"Ah.."

Ia mengusap kepalanya. Sepertinya itu sangatlah sakit. Untung dia mabuk, jadi ia tak merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Aku pun berlari dan memapah tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini ia tak menolak.

"Kyu, kau namja paling baik dari semua namja-namja yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka semua brengsek."

Aku tersanjung mendapat pujian seperti itu. Tapi, aku menemukan fakta teman namja Sungmin itu pasti banyak. Aku punya saingan..

"Kenapa kau mengatai mereka brengsek?",tanyaku sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Jika aku sedang mabuk seperti ini, pasti mereka sudah membawaku ke hotel. Tapi untungnya aku bukan yeoja murahan yang dapat mereka mainkan seenaknya. Jujur, aku kecewa jika di perlakukan seperti itu oleh namja yang pertamanya baik padaku. Itu sangat sakit."

Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Sungmin barusan. Malang sekali yeoja ini.

"Dan, satu lagi, kau jangan seperti mereka jika kau tak mau mendapat sebuah jurus martial art dariku.."

Dalam hati aku ingin tertawa. Sehebatnya kemampuan taekwondo atau seahlinya kemampuan martial art Sungmin, di pastikan ia akan tak berkutik padaku. Lihat saja nanti...

"Mmm.. Terserah apa katamu saja lah.."

Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi halte bus ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Aku khawatir eomma Sungmin akan mecarinya. Sementara itu, angin mulai berhembus, bulan enggan menampakkan dirinya, begitupun bintang-bintang di langit. Gerimis mulai turun. Hawa dingin mulai terasa.

Pluk...

Aku terkejut, ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin telah tertidur. Kepalanya jatuh bersender ke pundakku. Wajahnya begitu damai saat tidur.

"Hey Kyu..."

Sebuah suara bariton mengejutkanku. Sosok itu hadir lagi di depan mataku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Ah, kau lagi Hyung.."

Ia tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin. Aku tau dirinya sangat ingin menyentuh Sungmin. Namun, tangannya tembus ketika ingin membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak menceritakan bahwa dongsaeng mu ini suka sekali minum eoh? Ia menghabiskan 3 botol soju tadi..."

"Ah... Sungmin mulai ketularan appa. Appa kami, juga suka minum. Tapi semenjak appa tak ada, tak ku sangka Sungmin akan se liar ini. Ia telah berubah.. Sangat-sangat berubah.."

Raut wajah Yesung kini berubah menjadi sedih. Aku menjadi turut sedih...

"Memangnya appa kalian kemana? Dan juga apanya yang berubah dari Sungmin...?"

Ia mendenguskan nafasnya sejenak. Berusaha menguatkan diri menceritakan hal yang besar sepertinya.

"Appa kami di bunuh oleh namjachingunya karena hubungan mereka tak dapat restu dari appa. Sungmin sangat membenci namja itu, ia sangat dendam dengan namja itu, hingga suatu saat Sungmin stres dan mulai sering mabuk dan sebagainya. Padahal dulu ia anak yang periang,baik, manis, dan lucu.."

Aku hanya bisa mematung mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"Dan saat itu juga, Sungmin menganggap namja di seluruh dunia ini brengsek. Sejak itu, ku tau ia tak pernah lagi jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja..."

Aku hanya terdiam...

"Tapi, sepertinya hanya kau yang dapat mengubah sifat Sungmin kembali seperti dulu.."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yesung yang satu ini.

"Semoga saja hyung..",ujarku optimis dan hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Yesung.

Kami berdua pun hening sambil meratapi air hujan yang turun membasahi tanah. Tak deras memang, tapi cukup membuatku kedinginan. Aku makin mengeratkan jaketku. Ku rasakan hembusan nafas yang dingin di leherku. Aku mencoba melirik ke arah Sungmin.

Ternyata ia kedinginan, kulitnya dan bibirnya mulai pucat. Ku ambil jaket milik Sungmin yang kemarin belum sempat ku kembalikan dari dalam tasku dan memakaikannya ke Sungmin.

Tinn...tin... *klakson bus*

Bus ternyata sudah berhenti di depan ku. Aku segera menggendong Sungmin untuk naik ke atas bus. Tubuhnya lumayan berat. Ku dudukkan tubuhnya di samping kursi yang ku duduki. Bus pun berjalan menerjang gerimis.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Aku mulai mengantuk. Ku senderkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi bus ini. Ku lirik wajah Sungmin yang begitu damai.

"Kau sangat manis Min.."

Tanpa ku sadari, aku mengelus kepalanya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya. Ah, mungkin kalau Sungmin tau perbuatanku ini, bisa remuk tulang-tulangku. Senangnya bisa sedekat ini dengan Sungmin...

Jalanan yang basah akibat di guyur gerimis membuat supir bus memelankan kecepatan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, truk berkecepatan tinggi datang dari arah berlawanan. Jalanan yang licin membuat bus yang kunaiki ini sulit untuk menghindar. Dan akhirnya...

Tinn...tin...

SREEETT...

"AAAAAAAAAA...!"

BRUGGHH...

.

.

.

TBC?

Sepertinya chapter ini kurang gimana gitu.. XD. Oke, yang mau lanjut review yah. Gumawo juga buat yang nge review di chap sebelumnya *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong.. im back in chap 4.. masih ada yang nunggu? Kekekee.. happy reading..

* * *

_Tinn...tin..._

_SREEETT..._

_"AAAAAAAAAA...!"_

_BRUGGHH..._

.

.

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ya, jangan nonton sinetron terus. Appa mau nonton berita..."

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal karena acara nonton nya di ganggu oleh Appanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan memberikan remote TV nya kepada sang Appa. Sang Appa pun memindah channel...

_'Breaking News'_

_Kecelakaan hebat kembali terjadi, di daerah persimpangan kawasan hiburan, sebuah truk menabrak sebuah bus dari arah berlawanan dengan cukup keras. Di duga akibat supir truk yang sedang mabuk dan tak dapat mengendalikan laju truknya._

_Bus dalam keadaan terguling dan truk dalam keadaan terjebak di pembatas jalan. Tim segera melakukan evakuasi korban yang berada di bus dan juga polisi masih menyelidiki supir truk._

_Demikian sekilas info yang kita berikan.._

"Eh? Daerah itu memang rawan. Hyukjae-ya, jika kau lewat sana. Berhati-hatilah..",nasihat appa Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan fokus dari layar televisinya.

"Ne appa, anak kecil pun mengerti.."

Eunhyuk pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja telpon rumah Eunhyuk berdering. Tentu saja Eunhyuk mengangkatnya. Tapi tumben sekali malam-malam begini ada yang menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"YAK HYUKJAE-ya, KAU SUDAH LIHAT BERITA KAN? INI GAWAT...!",jawab orang di sebrang sana dengan suara cempreng di tambah nyaring.

"Aissh, Ryeowook-ah, bisakah kau tak berteriak eoh? Memangnya kenapa gawat..?"

"Sungmin, Sungmin berada di bus itu bersama Kyuhyun sunbae...",jawab Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

"HAH?APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN...!",jawab Eunhyuk dengan histeris.

"Ish, kenapa kau yang malah teriak. Aku melihatnya di tv. Oh iya, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ne... Ku tunggu kau di halte jalur 2.."

"Ne..."

Telpon pun di akhiri dengan sepihak. Eunhyuk beregegas berganti baju dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Lho,sudah malam, mau kemana?",tanya eomma Eunhyuk yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, aku ingin ke rumah sakit. Sungmin kecelakaan eomma..",ujar Eunhyuk sambil membenarkan letak syalnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Omo?! Maksudmu Lee Sungmin? Anak tuan Lee? Appamu tau?",tanya eomma Eunhyuk berturut-turut karena terkejut juga.

"Ah, aku buru-buru eomma. Beri tau appa, nanti aku minta jemput appa. Daaaaah eomma..",ujar Eunhyuk sambil berlari.

"Ne, hati-hati Hyukjae-ya...!"

.

.

.

Malam yang menakutkan bagi Eunhyuk,Ryeowook,Donghae serta orangtua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka semua cemas bukan main. Menunggu di depan ruang perawatan dengan gelisah. Pasalnya sudah setengah jam belum ada dokter yang keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Akhirnya, salah satu suster pun keluar dari ruang Kyuhyun. Sementara di ruangan Sungmin belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa seorang dokter untuk keluar

"Bagaimana pasien Cho Kyuhyun?",tanya Donghae

Suster itu hanya diam seribu bahasa, tiba-tiba, 2 orang suster namja keluar dari ruangan yang sama sembari medorong kasur pasien. Di kasur itu terbaringlah jasad yang tak dikenal dengan tubuhnya yang di tutupi selimut dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Apa...i..ini..Kyuh..hyun?"

Appa Kyuhyun tergagap melihat jasad yang ada di kasur itu.

"Bukan ahjussi, tuan Kyuhyun masih mendapat perawatan di dalam..."

Appa Kyuhyun melengos lega diikuti oleh Eomma Kyu dan juga Donghae. Ternyata jasad itu bukan Kyuhyun. Suster-suster ini pun membungkuk hormat dan pergi sambil membawa jasad ke ruangan jenazah. Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun serta Donghae pun kembali menunggu dan berdoa. Semoga saja Kyuhyun tak apa-apa.

Sementara itu, Eomma Sungmin mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke arah dinding.

Krieet...

Pintu ruangan Sungmin pun terbuka dan itu membuat Eomma Sungmin sedikit merasa lega. Keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruangan Sungmin.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?",tanya eomma Sungmin dengan gusar.

"Sungmin tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tulang tangannya sedikit bergeser dan beberapa memar serta luka luka. Kami akan menambahkan gips agar tulang itu kembali seperti semula. Anda setuju..?",ujar dokter itu.

"Ne... Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk anakku.."

"Ne, ahjumma..."

Dokter itu membungkuk hormat dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Eomma Sungmin yang masih berada di depan pintu yang tertutup itu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeoowok pun menghampiri eomma Sungmin.

"Ahjumma, Sungmin tidak apa-apa kan?",tanya Ryeowook cemas

"Anniya, hanya saja tulang tangannya bergeser sedikit. Oh iya, kalian tidak pulang eoh? Kalian kan besok sekolah...",ujar eomma Sungmin.

"Ahjumma bagaimana?"

"Ahjumma tidak apa-apa Hyukjae-ah, kalian cepat pulang. Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Ya sudah, kami permisi ahjumma...",pamit Ryeowook. Keduanya pun membungkuk hormat kepada eomma Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati..."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**After 3 days...**

.

.

.

Matahari menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Kicauan burung terdengar bersahutan.

"Hoaammm..."

Seorang yeoja terbangun karena suara kicauan burung yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Sungmin-ah, bangun...! Cepat sarapan, kau lupa hari ini jadwalmu melakukan terapi?"

Yeoja yang di pangggil Sungmin ini pun hanya mendengus kesal. Hari Minggu harusnya ia dapat bersantai-santai jika saja tak perlu pergi untuk terapi. Sungmin pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari yang hangat langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sungmin merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya, merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi.

Namun, kegiatannya terusik ketika ia mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Rasa bersalah dan takut kini menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun... Nama itu selalu berputar-putar di otaknya terus-menerus. Hingga ia mengambil ponsel dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku yang salah, seandainya aku tak mengajak minum waktu itu, kau tak akan begini...",gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Belakangan ini, Sungmin jarang mendengar kabar Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mendengar dari Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang koma dan masih di rumah sakit. Terasa sesak di dadanya ketika mengetahui itu. Rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam di rasakannya.

Ddrrt..ddrrt...

Ponsel Sungmin pun bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, itu adalah balasan dari pesan Sungmin yang tadi.

_From : XXXX_

_Jangan salahkan dirimu terus Min, ini bukan salahmu. Datanglah ke rumah sakit saja, kita akan berbicara. Ku tunggu kau di ruangan xxx lantai 2. Kau hari ini juga terapi kan?_

Begitu melihat pesan itu. Sungmin langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mandi serta sarapan. Kemudian ia berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk terapi sekaligus menjenguk Kyuhyun.

-OOoooOOOO-

"Sampai bertemu lain kali Sungmin ssi, dan ingat, jangan terlalu mendiamkan tanganmu itu..."

Sungmin akhirnya menyelesaikan terapi tangan yang di jalani nya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida..."

Sungmin pun membungkuk dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan terapi itu menuju eomma yang menunggu di luar.

"Eomma, aku ada keperluan sebentar. Eomma pulang duluan saja..."

"Oh ya sudah, hati-hati Min.."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju lantai 2 dengan agak berlari. Waktu yang ia miliki hanya sedikit karena jam besuk hampir habis. Untung orang yang ingin di temui Sungmin kini berada di depan tangga lantai 2.

.

.

**Sungmin PoV**

Ah, baboyaa... Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik aku berangkat lebih awal. 30 menit lagi jam besuk habis. Sial,aku kan tak tau ruangan Kyuhyun berada dimana. Sampai di lantai dua, aku seperti anak hilang.

"Sungmin ssi, cepat kesini.."

Suara Donghae membuatku merasa lega. Hey, aku tak tau jalan di rumah sakit yang luas ini. Bagaimana jika aku tersesat? Aku pun menghampiri Donghae yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Dimana ruangan Kyuhyun?"

"Ikuti aku.."

Donghae menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Ia berjalan tepat di depanku. Aku melewati beberapa lorong rumah sakit. Sungguh jauh dari pintu masuk yang tadi. Beberapa perawat lewat silih berganti. Kini, aku berjalan semakin ke ujung dan juga makin sepi. Akhirnya Donghae pun berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan paling ujung di rumah sakit ini.

"Nah, di sini ruangan Kyu. Masuklah, di dalam ada eomma Kyuhyun.."

Aku tampak ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku takut...

"Ish Donghae ssi, bisakah kau menemaniku ke dalam? Aku takut..."

Donghae mendengus kesal. Ia pun menarik tanganku yang tak di beri gips untuk masuk ke dalam. Ku lihat seorang ahjumma sedang asyik mengupas buah-buahan di sebuah kursi panjang. Di depannya terdapat Kyuhyun yang terbaring dengan berbagai selang yang menempel di tubuhnya. Namun Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Annyeong ahjumma..."

Sapaan Donghae tadi membuat Ahjumma itu tersentak kaget. Ahjumma itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi. Ia merenyit bingung ketika melihat ke arahku..

"Ah kenalkan, ini Sungmin yang waktu itu ku ceritakan. Dia lah yang bersama Kyuhyun waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi.."

Aku pun membungkuk hormat pada ahjumma ini. Kelihatannya ia adalah eommanya Kyuhyun, terlihat dari senyumannya yang mirip Kyuhyun.

"Kau kah yang waktu itu bersama Kyuhyun? Tak kusangka kau sangat manis..."

DEG,... Yang ku bayangkan selama ini adalah jika aku dan keluarga Kyuhyun bertemu, pasti aku akan di caci maki. Ternyata tidak... Astaga...

"Eum.. Gamsahamnida ahjumma. Tapi aku ingin minta maaf, ini semua salahku. Jika saja hari itu aku tak mengajaknya minum, ini semua tak akan terja-.."

"Eh? Kau pergi minum dengan Kyuhyun?", potong eomma Kyuhyun dengan kespresi terkejutnya.

Deg.. Aku semakin takut karena eomma Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan ku. Akankah ini pertanda buruk? Ya Tuhan, tolong aku sekarang. Aku pun menguatkan diriku untuk mengatakan satu kalimat lagi.

" .. Aku pergi minum dengan Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf, jika aku tak mengajaknya minum, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.."

"Anniya, kau tak perlu minta maaf, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini..",ujar eomma Kyuhyun yang membuat diriku semakin takut.

Akankah aku akan di jebloskan ke penjara? Di laporkan polisi? Ish, badanku mulai bergetar, nyali untuk menatap eomma Kyuhyun menjadi ciut. Tapi mungkin in adalah hukuman buatku...

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab...".ujarku sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Eomma Kyuhyun mengangkat daguku, aku semakin takut di buatnya. Donghae..! Tolong aku babo...! Dia malah diam saja..

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah Sungmin ssi, kau hanya perlu menjaga Kyuhyun hingga sembuh. Ahjumma sangat butuh bantuanmu karena ahjumma dan appa Kyu sangat sibuk."

Hanya itukah? Syukurlah.. Setidaknya aku tak perlu tidur di balik sel besi tahanan. Perasaan ku kini sangat lega. Tak ada yang mengganjal lagi di hatiku. Tapi bukankah sekarang aku jadi Baby Sitter nya Cho Kyuhyun? Ah sudahlah... Tak apa

"Oh iya, ahjumma mau keluar sebentar ke kantor appa Kyu. Ahjumma titip Kyuhyun dulu padamu.."

"Ne ahjumma..."

Aku membungkuk hormat pada Eomma Kyu, kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil memakan apel dengan nikmatnya.

"Kyaa, kenapa malah asyik makan di situ eoh?"

Donghae pun menoleh ke arahku. Ia pun berjalan ke arahku..

"Kenapa? Aku lapar eoh. Apa kau tak memberikan ku imbalan karena telah mengantarmu ke sini..?"

Ck, orang ini selalu membuatku kesal dari pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang. Aku pun mengambil tas dan dompetku. Ku keluarkan selembar uang yang nominalnya lumayan besar itu dan ku berikan untuk Donghae.

"Terimakasih bocah... Akhirnya aku memiliki modal untuk berkencan. Eh, seharusnya kau kan yang mengucapkan terimakasih padaku? Ah tapi tak apa, aku pergi dulu ne?"

Ia mengacak rambutku kasar dan berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Dasar namja tak bermodal... Mana ada yeoja yang mau denganmu.."

Ku relakan sajalah uang tadi, anggap saja sedekah *XD*. Yang ku lakukan sekarang adalah aku harus menjaga namja ini hingga eommanya kembali.

Aku pun berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Mataku memandangi wajah Kyu yang pucat, tak seperti kemarin saat kita minum bersama. Kemarin ia menggodaku, sekarang ia hanya diam terbaring di ranjang ini. Aku sedih, sedih melihatnya hanya diam seperti ini.

Aku melipat tanganku dan ku topangkan daguku di atasnya, gips yang ku pakai kemarin itu sudah di lepas. Aku sangat benci gips itu. Tapi,yang penting tanganku sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

Mataku tak dapat lepas untuk memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa tanganku kini tengah menelusuri lekuk wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ada yang mendesir di dalam diriku saat tanganku berhenti di bibir milik tuan Cho ini. Ah, tidak tidak tidak, pasti ada yang salah di dalam diriku ini. Mmm.. Apa mungkin karena aku lelah atau sedang banyak pikiran? Entahlah...

**Sungmin Pov End**

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku rasanya ingin bangun. Aku tak ingin tidur lagi. Aku dapat merasakan kalau diriku ini terlalu lama dalam tidur. Hey, aku akan bangun sekarang.

Ku angkat mataku yang terasa berat ini. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah samping. Kenapa ada Sungmin di sini? Sungmin tak merespon apa-apa dariku. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah lain. Sepertinya hobi melamunnya muncul . Dan juga Yesung yang kebetulan hadir di samping Sungmin. Yesung tersenyum ke arahku.

Ku paksakan tubuhku ini untuk duduk. Kenapa tubuhku sangat ringan? Dan kenapa Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon akan kehadiranku di sini? Pasti ada yang salah denganku. Yesung pun berdiri di sampingku dan menepuk pundakku. Ku rasakan tangan Yeusng benar-benar menyentuhku. Ada apa ini?

Ku lambai-lambaikan tanganku ini di depan wajah Sungmin. Namun tak ada respon darinya. Aku pun mencoba untuk menyentuh tangannya. Namun tanganku dapan menembusnya...

"Hyung, aku kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini hyung?",tanyaku panik.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menyuruhku untuk menengok ke arah belakang.

"Omo!"

Aku terkejut melihat tubuhku yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Kenapa ini?

"Jangan kaget Kyu, roh mu terpisah dari tubuhmu...",ujar Yesung padaku.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa hyung?"

Yesung hanya menangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Mungkin ini takdirmu Kyu, terima saja.."

Terima? Maksudmu menerima wujudku yang sama seperti makhluk yang ada di sampingku ini? Hey...!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa hyung? Apa aku bisa kembali?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak sekarang, Tubuhmu belum mampu..."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi sampai kapan?",tanyaku pada Yesung yang notabene pasti tak tau apa-apa tentang ini.

"Sampai tubuhmu sembuh..",jawabnya dengan yakin. Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan jika wujudku begini? Aku pun duduk di sisi tubuhku yang sedang 'rusak' ini. Aku dan Yesung tenggelam dalam diam.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Sungmin yang sedang mengamatiku. Ia nampaknya bosan menunggu di sini. Ah, andai saja aku bisa, aku akan terus menggodanya. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa menganggurkan orang semanis ini. Rasanya sayang di sia-siakan jika gadis ini hanya di diamkan.

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Sungmin membuat diriku merasa kehilangan. Mana Sungmin yang ceria? Mana Sungmin yang selalu marah-marah? Aissh, ku rasa aku merindukannya. Eh? Merindukannya? Benarkah aku merindukannya? Ah sudahlah...

"Kyu? Kau sepertinya mulai membuat ia berubah.."

Ucapan Yesung tadi sontak membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. Apakah ia hanya bisa tersenyum? pasti di balik senyuman itu pasti ada sebuah jawaban . Ayolah, aku tak pandai bahasa isyarat. Tapi jika aku bertanya lagi, sepertinya akan di balas dengan senyuman lagi. Percuma kan?

Aku dan Yesung kembali larut dalam diam. Entah apa yang ingin aku jadikan topik pembicaraan. Oh iya, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung, aku sama sekali tak tau mengapa sebabnya ia jadi roh bergentayangan seperti ini. Daripada aku penasaran dan tak ada topik pembicaraan, lebih baik aku menanyakannya sekarang.

"Hyung, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu.."

Yesung langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Tanya apa?"

Baru ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter datang untuk memeriksa tubuhku. Sungmin pun berdiri dan menggeser tubuhnya agar dokter ini bisa memeriksa tubuhku. Dokter ini mengamati sebuah monitor jantung yang terletak di samping kasurku. Ia hanya mengelus dagunya dan mencatat sesuatu di buku yang di bawanya tadi.

Dokter itu pun memeriksa kantong cairan infus yang tergantung di sisi lain kasurku. Dan di saat itu juga eomma ku datang... Dokter itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk sekedar menyapa eommaku.

"Annyeong uisanim, keadaan Kyuhyun seperti apa?",tanya Sungmin cemas/

"Kedaannya lumayan lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Ia akan sadar nantinya."

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Dokter itu pun membungkuk hormat dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Kebetulan eommaku sudah kembali/

"Sungmin ssi, ku rasa kau boleh pulang sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin pun membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia kemudian pergi menghilang dari pandanganku. Sebenanrnya aku ingin sekali mencegah Sungmin untuk tak pergi dari sini.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

.

**5 days later..**

.

.

"Ck..."

Terdengar suara mendecih seorang yeoja yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu saat mendengar penjelasan guru les privatnya.

"Songsaenim kita akhiri saja ne? Otakku benar-benar tak menerima apa yang kau jelaskan.."

"Ya sudah.. Besok kita bertemu lagi..."

Songsaenim dan yeoja itu pun segera mengemasi buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja itu. Mereka pun kemudian pergi.

"Sampai jumpa songsaenim.."

Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Songsaenim yang masih memperhatikannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sungmin-yah...!"

Yeoja yang merasa di panggil namanya itupun menengok ke arah asal suara. Ternyata 2 sahabtnya tengah mengejar dirinya.

"ishh, kau ini.. Di panggil dari tadi tidak dengar...",keluh yeoja mungil yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Mianhae.. Aku tak terlalu mendengar kalian.."

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan 2 buah botol air mineral dan di berikannya pada dua sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tentu menerimanya.

"Astaga, Hyukjae-ya, Ryeowook-ah, aku pergi dulu ne... Aku buru-buru..",ujar Sungmin sambil bergegas lari dari temmpatnya.

"Besok jadi kan..!",teriak Eunhyuk dan hanya di balas sebuah jempol dari Sungmin.

"Dia selalu begitu semenjak kecelakaan itu..",ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Itu lebih baik, sepertinya ia telah berubah karena Kyuhyun-sunbae..",ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, belakangan ini sikapnya jadi lebih manis dari biasanya..",ujar Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil menapaki jalan menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di sebuah tangga,di naikinya anak tangga itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah benar-benar sampai di lantai 2, Sungmin langsung berlari lagi untuk menuju kamar pasien yang biasa ia kunjungi. Salahkan kamar itu terletak paling ujung dari kamar-kamar lainnya.

"Huh...", Sungmin mendecih pelan.

Sungmin pun mengetuk pintu kamar yang di carinya. Seseorang pun membukakan pintu itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai. Masuklah..", ujar seorang ahjumma yang membukakakn pintu tadi.

Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan meletakkan tasnya ke sebuah kursi panjang.

"Mianhae ahjumma, aku terlambat..",ujar Sungmin pada ahjumma yang sedang merapikan beberapa baju di sebuah lemari.

"Anniya, tak apa Sungmin-ah. Ahjumma tinggal ke kantor ne?"

Sungmin menangguk mengerti. Ahjumma itu pun mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

**Sungmin PoV**

Sudah seminggu lebih Kyuhyun belum juga bangun. Ah... Aku malu mengakui pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang merindukan Kyuhyun. Ish, sampai kapan dia mau begini terus.

"Hey, Kyuhyun ssi, bangunlah... Semua orang merindukanmu. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus huh?!

Tentu saja racauan ku tadi pasti tak di respon sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, tangannya sedikit bergerak. Perlahan lahan, matanya mulai terbuka. Aku ingin bergegas cepat-cepat memanggil dokter mendapatkan tindakan selanjutnya. Saat aku ingin beranjak, tiba-tiba tanganku di tahan oleh sesuatu. Ku lirikkan mataku ke arah tanganku. Terdapat sebuah tangan yang menahanku. Aku terkejut karena itu tangan Kyuhyun...

"Kk..yu..?",ujarku tertahan.

Ia hanya menatapku sayu,tatapannya seperti memohon agar aku tetap di sini.

"Tak bisa Kyu, aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu.."

Ia semakin menarik tanganku. Aku pun memegangi tangannya dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi.."

Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan dokter yang biasa memeriksa Kyuhyun. Saat berada di tengah jalan, dokter itu pun muncul. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Uisanim,pasien Cho Kyuhyun sudah sadar..",ujarku padanya.

Dokter itu terkejut dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Arasseo...",ujarnya singkat.

Dokter itu pun melangkah kan kakinya ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan aku mengikuti di belakangnya dan berusaha menelpon eomma Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi panggilan selalu di alihkan. Aku mencoba lagi dan akhirnya berhasil..

"Yeoboseyo? Ahjumma, Kyuhyun sudah sadar..",ujarku di telpon

"Hah? Benarkah? Baiklah, ahjumma akan kesana.."

Telpon terputus. Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Aku berhenti di depan pintunya dan hanya mengamati Kyuhyun dari kaca pintu karena tak ingin menganggu dokter yang tengah memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Setelah agak lama, eomma Kyuhyun dan juga appa Kyuhyun datang. Tapi kini dengan membawa seorang yeoja yang tak ku kenal. Appa Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu langsung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ada aku yang berdiri di sini. Memang appa Kyu sepertinya tak suka denganku dan hanya acuh kepadaku. Beda dengan eomma Kyuhyun yang sangat care padaku.

"Min, jangan melamun..."

Eomma Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah eomma Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Ah, anni ahjuma.."

Eomma Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggungku.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang sekarang jika kau mau.."

Aku hanya mengangguk, eomma Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa ku sadari, Dokter Kim sudah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Karena aku menatap kosong ke arah kaca kamar Kyuhyun. Pundakku di tepuknya pelan.

"Hey, Sungmin ssi, jangan melamun terus eoh? Tenang saja, Kyuhyun sudah baikan..",ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ah, benarkah..?",tanyaku pada dokter cantik ini.

"Itu berkatmu Min, dukunganmu sangat membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari komanya.."

Dokter Kim tersenyum padaku dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Aku masih tak mengerti, aku memangnya berbuat apa hingga membuat Kyuhyun bangun dari komanya? Aneh...

"Kenalkan ini Victoria. Anak teman appa yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu.."

Aku mendengar sayup sayup apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ke dalam. Sepertinya Victoria adalah ama yeoja yang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Nanti kau akan menikah dengannya Kyu.."

DEG... Maksud anda tuan besar Cho? Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan yeoja itu? Ah, kenapa terasa sesak di dadaku. Ku dengarkan lagi baik-baik apa yang mereka bicarakan karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu besar.

Tapi, sepertinya tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia memandangiku dari atas ke bawah, dengan tatapan jijik sepertinya..

"Kau kah bocah pembawa sial itu..",ujarnya padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Victoria hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Bocah pembawa sial sepertimu itu tak layak dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ingat itu ..."

Sehabis mengatakan itu, ia langsung melenggang pergi dengan sombongnya. Aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan kata-kata victoria barusan, aku lebih baik bergegas pulang dari pada di marahi eomma lagi.

.

.

.

"Eomma?!"

Begitu memasuki rumah, aku mencium aroma yang harum yang mungkin berasal dari dapur. Sepertinya eommaku masak spesial hari ini.

"Cepat mandi dan makan malam Sungmin-ah...!,teriak eommaku dari dalam dapur.

Aku segera berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empukku ini. Huh.. Sungguh belakangan ini aku sangat lelah ketika tiba di rumah. Mungkin karena di tambah les privat dan tugas menjaga Kyuhyun. Aku diam termenung sambil menatapi langit-langit kamar.

_**"Bocah pembawa sial sepertimu itu tak layak dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ingat itu ..."**_

Perkataan Victoria tadi tiba-tiba saja muncul di otak bodohku ini. Seburuk itukah diriku hingga dikatai bocah pembawa sial? Aku jadi teringat appaku yang terbunuh oleh mantan namjachinguku itu. Jika saja aku tak menerima pernyataan cinta dari namja itu, bukankah appaku masih hidup? Ah... Jangan lupa Yesung. Aku sampai ingin melupakan kakakku yang satu ini. Dan juga Kyuhyun baru-baru ini.

Kemarin aku menjatuhkan bekal Eunhyuk yang jelas-jelas ia buat dengan susah payah. Tadi bahkan tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol tubuh Ryeowook hingga terluka di lututnya saat pelajaran olahraga. Jangan lupakan bibi Lim yang kemarin menanam bunga mawar kesukaannya namun aku tak sengaja menginjaknya. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan sebagai pembawa sial..

Aku menangis ketika memikirkan semua itu. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Hiks...

**Sungmin Pov End **

.

Sungmin terus menangis sepanjang malam. Tak peduli tadi eommanya tengah mengetuk pintunya kamarnya berkali-kali. Akhirnya Sungmin tidur karena kelelahan menangis tanpa mengganti baju nya. Ia tak tau kehadiran Yesung yang tengah menatapnya sedih di sebelah nya.

"Kau bukan pembawa sial Sungmin-ah...",ujar Yesung sembari tersenyum getir. Ia memandangi wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Setelah puas, ia pun menghilang lagi setelah muncul sebentar.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. Sungmin mana?",ujar sesosok namja yang tengah di suapi eommanya makan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin sudah pulang. Eomma tak enak jika menyuruhnya menjagamu terus. Pasti ia lelah..",ujar eomma Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan nasi dan daging ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menangguk sedih. Ia berharap Sungmin lah yang menyuapinya saat ini. Kyuhyun pikir, mengijinkannya pergi untuk memanggil dokter tadi adalah hal yang salah. Ia kira Sungmin akan kembali ternyata tidak. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat ingin menggoda Sungmin lagi. Mungkin karena kedatangan appanya tadi sambil membawa yeoja itu jadi Sungmin tak ingin mengganggu dan pergi pulang.

"Eomma, apa benar aku akan menikah dengan Victoria?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi membuat eomma Kyuhyun tertohok mendengarnya. Sekarang eomma Kyuhyun gelisah untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Mmm.. -"

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Give a Review... ^^

Thanks buat yang udah Review ne...


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong ^^... im back in chap 5.. happy reading

* * *

_"Eomma, apa benar aku akan menikah dengan Victoria?"_

_Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi membuat eomma Kyuhyun tertohok mendengarnya. Sekarang eomma Kyuhyun gelisah untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat._

_"Mmm.. -"_

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **:Dont like dont read, Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje,ff abal?, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Tentu kau akan menikah dengannya Kyu.",ujar seorang Tuan besar Cho..

Entah sejak kapan appa Kyu sudah berdiri di situ. Eomma dan Kyuhyun terkejut atas kedatangan Appa Kyu yang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, aku tak menyukai nya appa..",ujar Kyuhyun

"Kenapa? Kau lebih memilih gadis pembawa sial itu huh?"

Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa mau melawan appanya yang keras kepala itu. Eomma Kyu dengan tenang mengusap punggung Kyuhyun seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk sabar. Appa Kyu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengangkat sebuah telpon.

"Sabar Kyu, pelan-pelan kau akan menyukainya..",ujar eomma Kyu sambil tersenyum optimis ke arah anaknya ini.

"Tapi eomma tak menyukai Victoria kan? Aku tau itu eomma.."

Eomma Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Begitu tajamnya lidah seorang cho Kyuhyun..

.

.

-0000000oooooooooo0-

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi tetap minum obat itu, jangan sampai telat makan.."

Namja berkulit putih susu ini tesersenyum sumringah ketika dirinya sudah bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Nde... Arasseo.."

Cho Kyuhyun, kini ia sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Sayangnya ia tak di temani siapa-siapa. Namun itu bukan masalah bagi Kyuhyun, yang penting dirinya sudah bisa pulang dan tubuhnya sudah pulih. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada dokter cantik itu. Dari tag name yang digunakan, nama Dokter ini adalah Kim Heechul. Orang yang selama ini merawat Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sangat akrab karena Heechul adalah sunbae yang sering Kyhuhyun jahili dulu.

Heechul mengacak sedikit rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Senyum licik sepertinya.

"Kau juga Nunna, oh iya, kau cantik hari ini nunna, andaikan saja dirimu tak memiliki suami aku akan memacarimu.."

Heechul memasang wajah garangnya dan bersiap melempar kayu yang terletak di meja. Tentu seorang Cho Kyhyun langsung berlari untuk menghindari dokter pemarah ini.

"Hahahaha..."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa karena objek kejahilannya ini marah. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan bersikap stay cool ketika melewati koridor rumah sakit ini. Beberapa yeoja meliriknya, Kyuhyun membalas dengan bermain mata tentunya. Bad boy Kyu...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Kalau aku langsung pulang, pasti tak akan di perbolehkan keluar rumah lagi.."

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya panjang. Segera ia mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam tas ransel yang di gunakannya. Di ketiknya suatu pesan yang ia kirim pada seseorang di sana. Mengirimnya dan menyimpan lagi ponsel itu ke dalam saku nya.

Drrtt...drrrtt...

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia sudah mendapatkan balasan dari pesan itu. Di bukanya pesan itu dengan perasaan was-was...

**From : 010-1307-xxxx**

**Nuguya?****  
**

Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan itu dengan hati yang berdebar. Menenkan tombol send dengan ragu-ragu. Pesan itu pun terkirim. Ia menyimpan ponsel nya lagi.

Drrt...drrrtt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi lagi, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil membuka kunci ponsel itu dan membuka balasan pesannya..

**From : 010-1307-xxxx**

**Oh, kau ada perlu apa hmm? **

Kyuhun mengetik balasan pesan itu dengan sedikit ragu. Beberapa kali ia menghapus kata yang salah dan membaca ulang pesannya dengan baik. Mengirimnya dan menunggu balasan dengan hati yang berdebar juga.

.

.

**Sungmin PoV**

**.**

**.**

Drrt..drrt...

"Eunghh..."

Aku sedikit mengacak mataku yang sangat berat untuk di angkat ini. Tak kusangka aku bisa bangun se siang ini. Mungkin karena aku baru tidur jam 5 pagi. Aku segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di dekat bantalku. Ku lihat ada sebuah pesan masuk tanpa ku ketahui pengirimnya siapa. Hanya tertera nomor tanpa ada inisial nama di pesannya..

**From : 010-8688-xxxx**

**Hey Lee SungMin...! **

Aku merenyit heran, bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku? Ah mungkin Eunhyuk memberikan nomorku pada seseorang. Aku pun membalas pesan itu. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan mencuci muka, untung hari ini para guru sedang rapat. Hah.. Libur adalah hal yang ku tunggu walau hanya sehari...

Drrt..drrtt...

Aku mendengar ponselku yang berada di meja bergetar. Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan wajahku. Ku buka pesan itu dan membacanya.

**From : 010-8688-xxxx**

**Aku Cho Kyuhyun... **

OMO? Kyuhyun mengirimi ku sebuah pesan? Ya Tuhan, aku tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengirimkan pesan ke padaku. Rasanya ingin melayang di udara... *XD* bagaikan sebuah mimpi ...! Tapi mengapa aku sangat senang? Ini aneh.. Ah tapi ya sudahlah, aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaanku jika aku sangat senang. Segera ku balas pesan itu dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Aku berdiri dan segera mengganti baju tidurku, mengobrak abrik isi lemariku, mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk hari ini. Ku dengar pagi-pagi sekali eomma sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Aku sering di tinggal sendirian di rumah setelah oppaku pergi. Andaikan waktu bisa ku putar...

Drrt..drrttt...

Ponsel itu bergetar, segera ku raih ponsel itu.

**From : 010-8688-xxxx**

**Min, kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan..**

Ish, Kyuhyun mengajakku jalan.. Apakah aku harus menerima ajakannya? Sepertinya tidak, bisa saja dia kena sial di jalan nanti. Tapi aku bosan sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana ini?

Drrt...drrt...

**From : 010-8688-xxxx**

**Jika tak bisa, tak apa-apa, aku tak memaksa. Maaf mengganggu **

Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan menerima tawaranmu kali ini tuan cho..

SEND..!

Drrt...drrtt..

**From : 010-8688-xxxx**

**Oke, duduk manis di rumah dan aku akan datang menjemputmu Min... **

Aku melempar kan ponsel itu ke atas kasur. Ku hempaskan juga tubuhku ke atas kasur empukku ini. Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajakku jalan kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini sih? Kenapa rasanya ada yang ingin meloncat di dalam diriku? Mungkin aku gila... Tapi ku yakin aku tidak gila.. Ah sudahlah, aku harus berganti baju dan segera bersiap-siap..

**Sungmin Pov End**

Tok..tok.. Tok..

Seorang namja dengan kemeja casual berwarna hitam tengah mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, rambut kecoklatan dan kulit putih susunya membuat namja ini kelihatan sangat tampan. Senyum sumringahnya sedari tadi tak pernah luntur. Ia juga membawa sebuket bunga dengan warna yang cantik ditangannya. Berkali-kali ia memegang dadanya sendiri karena gugup.

KRIETT...

Setelah menunggu agak lama, pintu itu pun terbuka. Keluarlah seorang yeoja manis dengan knit di atas lutut berwarna soft pink dan juga rambut kecoklatan yang dikepang ke samping dengan aksen sedikit berantakan. Mata bulat dan bibir 'M' nya ini membuat namja yang ada di depannya hanya tertegun melihatnya. Namun namja ini hanya menyembunyikan sebuket bunga yang di bawanya tadi ke belakang punggungnya.

"Hey..? Kau kenapa?"

Sang yeoja melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ah.. Anniya.. Kau sudah siap?",tanya namja ini dengan menahan degupan jantung yang begitu kencang.

"Ah tunggu sebentar ne.."

Yeoja itu pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas coklat kecil. Ia juga memakai sepatu boot semata kaki dengan bahan beludru.

"Ne, kajja...",ujar yeoja ini sambil tersenyum. Sang namja ikut tersenyum "Kau cantik Min.."

Yeoja itu menautkan alisnya "Maksudmu?",tanya sang yeoja sembari mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ah anniya.."

Sang namja hanya mengelak. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya walau tak gatal. Yeoja itu pun berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu. Tanpa di ketahui sang yeoja, namja ini menaruh sebuket bunga yang di bawanya tadi di depan pintu rumah yeoja itu. Setelah selesai, namja itu langsung mengejar yeoja yang sudah berjalan di depan.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan. Saling bercanda dan tertawa, kebahagiaan begitu menyelimuti mereka. Sesekali mereka mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari beberapa pejalan kaki. Mungkin karena mereka sangat cocok?

"Kyuhyun ssi, kita mau kemana?",tanya yeoja.

Namja yang di panggil Kyuhyun ini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sungmin-ah, menurutmu, tempat yang paling sering di kunjungi sepasang kekasih itu dimana?"

Yeoja yang di panggil Sungmin ini terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Namsan Tower...Bagaimana? Orang bilang tempat itu sangat romantis.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Arraseo, kajja kita kesana..!"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin seraya berlari menuju halte bus yang ada di depan mereka. Untungnya Kyuhyun tak melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang merona.

-00000oooooo00000000-

Tepat jam 5 sore, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di Namsan Tower. Mengapa mereka sampai se sore ini? Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau. Yang jelas mereka berdua tengah bergandengan tangan semenjak turun dari bus tadi. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di gondola menuju Namsan Tower. Gondola itu hanya berisi mereka berdua tanpa ada orang lain yang menganggu. Hanya ada kamera cctv dan juga Yesung yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyu..?"

"Hm?"

Sungmin tampak gelisah. Tangannya yang tadi bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun kini tengah melonggar dan lepas. Sungmin tak tau perlakuannya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merubah mimik wajahnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun begitu senang jika Sungmin menggandengnya.

"Mmmm... Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan pandangannya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Tanya apa?"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi lewat mulut.

"Mm.. Apa ada wanita yang kau sukai?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok atas pertanyaan Sungmin, pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan di jawab mudah oleh Kyuhyun. "Ada.." itulah jawaban Kyuhyun, hanya 3 huruf tapi mampu membuat Sungmin seperti terhempas ke lautan yang sangat dalam. "Oh.." Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan begitu dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan memilih diam. Mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam diam.

_"Tak ada lagi tempat untukku di hatinya..",_batin Sungmin sembari meremas ujung knitnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran ke arah Sungmin. _"Apa ada yang salah dalam perkataanku tadi?,_ucap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Mereka berdua salah tingkah ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Gondola tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Gondola sempat terguncang di buatnya. Guncangan itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun terdorong ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut gondola itu terguncang pun menengok ke arah belakang untuk berlindung ke Kyuhyun. Tapi naas nasib berkata lain..

CHUU...

Bibir mereka saling bertemu dan bertabrakan *XD* Sungguh 'kecelakaan' manis ini terjadi tanpa di sengaja sama sekali. Kyuhyun terdorong ke arah Sungmin tepat saat Sungmin menengok ke belakang. Sungmin tampak menahan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah makin menuntut 'lebih' dari ini. Kyuhyun malah makin menyesap bibir plum itu, menggigit pelan bibir plum itu untuk mendapatkan 'akses' yang lebih. Ciuman Kyuhyun itu sangat terkesan memaksa. Tak sadarkah ada Yesung yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua? Yesung hanya menelan ludah akibatt pertunjukan 'live' yang di tontonnya saat ini.

"Eungh.."

Lenguhan Sungmin membuat Kyu semakin gencar untuk melanjutkan perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan ini. Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun agar ia bisa bernafas. Tentu Sungmin tak ingin mati muda hanya karena perbuatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukan?

Kyuhyun merasa di tarik oleh jiwa kesadarannya ini pun menyudahi kegiatannya barusan. Sungmin berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa _"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sangat terlihat bodoh. Bukannya mengakui perasaanmu padanya kau malah bersikap seperti ini. Dia pasti membencimu Cho Kyuhyun..",_suara itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, bukan semacam monolog yang datang dari pikirannya sendiri, namun itu adalah suara Yesung.

"Ck...", decih Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut yang sudah di tatanya di salon tadi. Percuma sepertinya Kyuhyun pergi ke salon. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat perbuatannya tadi.

"Akh.."

Sungmin merintih akibat merasakan sakit di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan di arahkan jari nya untuk menemukan sebab dari sakit yang di timbulkan dari sudut bibirnya itu. Sungmin menyentuh daerah yang terluka di sudut bibirnya. Terdapat darah anyir yang mengalir di situ. Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang mencoba menengok ke arah Sungmin. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Sungmin sedang kesakitan. Sifat gentle Kyuhyun pun muncul.

"Min, gwenchana? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang sudut bibirnya . Kyuhyun pun dapat melihat luka di sudut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menarik tangannya untuk menutupi luka itu agar tidak di lihat Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menahan tangannya "Jangan di pegang, tanganmu kotor nanti bisa infeksi..",ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya diam

Gondola pun akhirnya sampai di puncak menara penyiaran radio itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar diliputi oleh rasa kecanggungan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju balkon menara siaran itu tanpa berbicara maupun melirik satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah mulai membuka suara.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya sembari menahan sakit di sudut bibirnya. Ketika sampai di balkon itu, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di situ. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah obat merah dan sebuah kapas. Di tuangkan obat merah itu ke atas kapas.

"Angkat wajahmu Min.."

Sungmin tak menuruti mengangkat wajahnya. Ia hanya memegangi ujung bibirnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu. Merasa tak perintahnya tak diindahkan, Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin, jantung yeoa bergigi krlinci ini berdetak kencang ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh rambutnya.

"Mianhae..."

Satu kata yang sangat menyentuh bagi Sungmin. Begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Mungkin ia sedikit tak percaya jika kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi memang benar Kyuhyunlah yang mengucapkan itu. Padahal Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang susah sekali meminta maaf pada orang lain. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, dia adalah orang sensitif.

"Gwenchana Kyu, sebaiknya lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Anggap tak terjadi apa-apa. Aracci?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda bagi Sungmin. Bukan tersenyum seringai atau apapun. Senyum yang menambah ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, senyum yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Sungmin mencoba membalas senyum dari Kyuhyun, namun luka di sudut bibirnya membuat ia malah kesakitan.

"Akhh..",rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan kapas yang sudah di beri obat merah tadi ke lukanya.

"Tahan.. Sakitnya hanya sebentar.."

Sungmin berusaha menahan perih ketika kapas itu menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Kyuhyun berusaha berlaku selembut yang ia bisa. Setelah cukup, Kyuhyun membuang kapas itu dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

"Aku menyukaimu Min..."

- -00oooooo000ooo-

Seminggu sudah di lewati semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi . Setelahnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Saking biasanya kini mereka berdua seperti tak mengenal satu sama lain. Itu karena Sungmin yang lebih memilih menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun saja yang Sungmin jauhi, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pun jadi korbannya. Mereka bertiga sangat heran kenapa Sungmin menjadi begini.

"Joneun Victoria imnida..."

Seorang yeoja berdiri sembari mengenalkan dirinya di depan seluruh teman kelasnya. Victoria bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ini karena ulah appa Kyu yang menyuruhnya pindah ke sini. Kedatangannya membuat satu sekolah ini heboh karena kecantikannya yang menurut orang seperti bidadari jatuh dari langit *XD*. Pasti para namja akan sangat senang menerima kehadiran Victoria, sementara para yeoja...

_"Hei, hati-hati namjachingumu nanti direbut olehnya.."_

_"Operasi plastiknya pasti sangat mahal"_

_"Percuma kalau cantik jika otaknya bodoh.."_

_"Ish, kalian ini, terima saja. Tak boleh menjelekkan orang"_

_"Sepertinya ia bukan yeoja baik-baik.."_

Yeah, seluruh yeoja bergosip ria saat pertama kali melihat Victoria. Tak semua sih, ada juga yang acuh terhadapnya ataupun bersikap seperti tak ada apa-apa. Contohnya seperti Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bahkan sepertinya tak akan menganggap bahwa Victoria adalah bagian teman sekelas mereka.

"Vic, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di sana. Baiklah semua, jangan ribut, songsaenim akan pergi sebentar."

Songsaenim menunjukkan bangku yang sedang kosong di samping Sungmin.

_'Cih, bagaimana bisa aku duduk sebangku dengan bocah pembawa sial ini..'_

Victoria pun menampakkan senyum palsunya kepada songsaenim. Ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju kursi di samping Sungmin. Ketika Victoria sudah ada di samping meja, Sungmin segera menaruh tasnya di kursi kosong itu tanpa menengok sedikit pun ke arah Victoria, sebenarnya sih itu kursi Ryeowook, berhubung ia tak masuk jadi kursi itu kosong. Tindakan Sungmin tadi seperti melarang seorang Victoria duduk di samping nya. Semua siswa kini menarik perhatian mereka ke arah Victoria.

"Hei, aku ingin duduk di sini. Apa kau tak dengar tadi songsaenim menyuruhku duduk di sini...!"

Sungmin mendecih kecil. Kemudian tersenyum licik tanpa menegok ke wajah Victoria, hanya memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis.

"Kemarin kau bilang aku bocah pembawa sial kan? Jadi jangan duduk denganku jika kau tak ingin kena sial..",ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit keras namun dapat didengar oleh seisi kelas.

Ucapan tadi membuat seisi kelas melongo karena perkataan frontal yang di lontarkan gadis semanis Sungmin. Mereka akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sungmin pernah bertemu dengan Victoria sebelumnya. Victoria memasang wajah tak senangnya, kemudian ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Sungmin dan mencari kursi kosong yang berada di pojok paling belakang.

"Cih,dia pasti hanya iri dengan Victoria..",ujar sang ketua kelas yang bermaksud berbisik kepada teman di sebelahnya.

Bodohnya sang ketua kelas yang bermaksud berbisik malah meninggikan volume suaranya. Perkataan itu pun terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Lantas Sungmin langsung berdiri sambil membawa sebuah botol berisi air, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah ketua kelas bodoh itu.

BYURR...

Sungmin menyiram ketua kelas bodoh itu dengan air yang dibawanya tadi. Sementara ketua kelas ini hanya syok karena merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya dan kepalanya basah.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Kim Jungmo yang TERHORMAT.."

Sungmin melempar botol tepat ke wajah Jungmo. Jungmo hanya membelalakkan matanya syok. Ia hanya melongo ketika Sungmin berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dan sebagainya ditujukan pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengambil novelnya dan membacanya dengan santai.

"Bisa-bisanya dia berani dengan anak kepala sekolah..",ujar yeoja yang duduk di belakang Sungmin dengan nada berbisik kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Iya, bisa saja ia di keluarkan dari sekolah. Mungkin Jungmoo akan melaporkan kepada appanya.",balas teman sebangkunya tadi.

Entah karena pendengaran Sungmin itu tajam atau karena kelas memang sedang sangat hening hingga suara kedua yeoja itu terdengar oleh Sungmin. Namun, kali ini Sungmin berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya.

Eunhyuk kemudian iseng mengirim pesan kepada Ryeowook. Menurutnya, Ryeowook harus tau perlakuan Sungmin tadi..

**To : Ryewook**

**From : Hyukjae**

**Ryeowook-ah, ini gawat..!**

**SEND..!**

Setelah pesan terkirim, buru-buru Eunhyuk menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Teng...teng...teng... *bunyi lonceng*

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi. Sungmin yang sedang lapar kini memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun ia tak sadar jika Eunhyuk mengikutinya. Perlahan-lahan eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Sesekali ia bersembunyi karena Sungmin menengok ke arah belakang.

Sungmin akhirnya sampai di kantin, namun Eunhyuk tak berani masuk dan hanya mengintip dari depan kantin tentunya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk selalu mengikuti Sungmin? Itu karena Sungmin yang selalu menjauh dan membuat Eunhyuk heran, Eunhyuk ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin. Jadilah Eunhyuk selalu mengikuti Sungmin. Ia akan muncul hingga waktu yang tepat.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Hari ini adalah hari sangat buruk yang bagiku. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan bertemu dengan Victoria. Dia sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Sikap manis yang di buat-buatnya itu membuatku muak ketika dia bersamaku. Ku akui ia memang cantik, tapi seprtinya aku tak tertarik padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Tiba-tiba Yesung muncul di hadapanku. Refleks badanku terdorong ke belakang karena kaget. Yesung selalu muncul di saat aku melamun atau pun saat aku sedang sendirian. Kebetulan di kelas hanya ada aku, sedangkan yang lainnya pasti sibuk untuk melihat Victoria.

"Hyung, kau selalu mengagetkanku.."

Dia hanya sedikit tertawa dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Belakangan ini kau sering melamun..."

Yeah, Yesung sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Ia begitu memperhatikanku.

"Ah, bukan masalah hyung. Kau sendiri kenapa belakangan ini jarang muncul eoh?"

Yesung mendenguskan nafasnya panjang.

"Sungmin, aku khawatir dengannya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti sikapnya belakangan ini.."

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke senderan kursi. Memutarkan leherku yang agak kaku ini dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Aku juga bingung hyung..."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk lewat jendela kelasku, begitu sejuk ketika menerpa wajahku. Jika bisa, aku ingin angin ini pergi membawa beban pikiran yang ada di otakku.

"Kyu, apa kau masih menyukai Sungmin?"

Aku terhenyak sejenak. Dari kemarin semenjak Sungmin mengacuhkanku, rasanya aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh rasa ini padanya. Mungkin ia tak menyukaiku. Aku berfikir bahwa "Apa untungnya jika seseorang tak membalas perasaanmu?". Namun, sepertinya sangat susah untuk menghilangkan rasa ini untuk Sungmin.

"Ku rasa masih, memangnya kenapa?",jawabku.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran, jika kau masih menyukai Sungmin, kenapa kau malah diam di sini? Setidaknya kau mencari tau kenapa Sungmin begini Kyu. Siapa tau Sungmin juga menyukaimu.."

Perkataan Yesung tadi ada benarnya juga. Mengapa aku hanya diam di sini?

"Baiklah, Yesung ssi, aku akan mencari tau..."

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Tapi, aku harus berhati-hati untuk pergi keluar, kalau tidak Victoria akan menemukanku dan menghancurkan rencanaku. Gadis itu memang gadis yang menyebalkan. Aku harus pintar-pintar menghindarinya.

Tak lama aku berjalan, aku melihat Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Ku ikuti langkah Sungmin menuju perpustakaan itu dengan hati-hati, dengan langkah yang santai. Ku lihat juga Eunhyuk yang ada di belakangnya. Tentu saja aku dan Eunhyuk berpapasan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan Hyukjae ssi?",ujarku padanya.

"Diamlah tuan Cho.."

Aku mendecih pelan, kami berdua pun berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Tiba di sana, aku langsung mengambil buku dan menutupi wajahku. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Apakah dia juga mengikuti Sungmin? Kurasa iya...

Sungmin mengambil duduk di meja paling pojok. Dimana di situlah tempat paling sepi dan tak terlalu banyak di hampiri oleh pengunjung perpustakaan. Aku berusaha mengamati Sungmin dari balik rak-rak buku yang tersusun ini. Apa sekarang aku harus keluar? Sepertinya tidak.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah rak yang kujadikan tempat bersembunyi ini. Ia mengambil salah satu buku di sisi lain rak ini. Aku menunduk. Aku sampai menahan nafas agar tak ketahuan oleh Sungmin. Huh, untungnya ia cepat pergi. Ia pun kembali di kursinya dan membaca buku itu dengan sangat tenang. Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja mendatangi Sungmin. Siapa itu?

.

.

.

Lanjut ? ..

Review ne.. kasih saran juga gak papa.. Biar author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan oke?

Gumawo buat yang udah review.. Ada yang masih penasaran Yesung jadi roh bergentayangan? Itu akan di bahas nanti.. Bye... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong. im back in chap 6.. ada yang masih nunggu? Oke yang masih nunggu Happy reading guys...

* * *

_Seorang wanita dengan paras dan tubuh yang sempurna tengah tersenyum puas pada sebuah kamera di tangannya . Layaknya seorang detektif dalam beberapa film hollywood, ia memakai sebuah topi, kacamata hitam, dan juga masker yang senada dengan warna kacamatanya. Tak ketinggalan juga jaket tebal berwarna gelap untuk melengkapi penyamarannya. Ia mendapati moment dimana 'Calon tunangannya' tengah bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Setelah puas wanita ini beranjak pergi dan menghilang di tengah keramaian orang banyak._

_"Kau akan tamat..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 6

_._

_._

_._

Drap..drap..drap..

Langkah gemulai itu mulai mendekat ke arah suatu meja di pojok perpustakaan. Sembari menatap seorang gadis yang tengah membaca dengan tatapan angkuh yang sudah jadi ciri khas asli seorang Victoria.

"Cih, sedang apa kau di sini bocah pembawa sial? Membaca dongeng agar mimpi mu tak kena sial juga?"

Gadis yang bisa di bilang kutu buku ini hanya menanggapi kedatangan sosok Victoria dengan santai. "Bisakah kau diam hm? Ini perpustakaan, kau tau kan tata krama di dalam sebuah perpustakaan itu apa? Jika kau tak tau sebaiknya kau jangan berada di sini..."

Tak ayal perkataan gadis tadi membuat seorang Victoria geram. Dengan cepat Victoria mengangkat dagu gadis manis itu dan menampar pipinya chubby itu dengan tak berperasaan.

PLAK..!

Gadis manis yang mendapatkan sebuah tamparan itu hanya menahan rasa sakitnya tanpa ingin mengeluarkan satu pun butir air mata. Gadis itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah seorang Victoria.

"Apa maumu?",ujar gadis itu dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

Victoria berjalan mendekat ke samping tubuh gadis itu dan menyenderkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu. "Mauku apa ya?" Victoria sengaja membuat wajah bingungnya, kemudian diikuti sebuah seringai kecil di bibirnya. "Lee Sungmin, aku tidak mau apa-apa , hanya saja aku mau kau menjauhi Kyuhyun, aku tau kau menyukainya kan?"

Gadis yang di panggil Sungmin itu menjawab dengan nada angkuhnya juga "Ya, aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Victoria tersenyum licik ke arah Sungmin "Tapi sayang, sepertinya tuan besar Cho tak akan merestui mu Min. Kyuhyun akan jatuh ketanganku. Bagaimana pun caranya karena aku seorang VICTORIA..."

Sungmin tercekat. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi mata sinis Victoria. Sungmin akui kali ini ia kalah dalam perdebatan dengan seorang Victoria. "Oke, sepertinya pertemuan kita ini sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa bocah pembawa sial..." Victoria pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan amarahnya tanpa bisa apa-apa. Dengan tangan yang mengepal dan mata nya yang mulai mengabur.

TES...

Air mata Sungmin jatuh ke atas novel yang di bacanya tadi.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Ting tong.. *bunyi bel rumah*

"Min, coba bukakan pintunya...!"

Sungmin yang sedang asyik membuat sebuah cerpen, tiba-tiba terusik karena mendengar sebuah perintah dari eommanya . Ia pun menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari meja belajarnya. Melangkah ke pintu depan dengan agak kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu, bel berbunyi lagi.

"Ish, sebentar...!"

CKLEK...

Sungmin membuka pintunya. Ia terkejut karena seorang pria paruh baya yang ia kenal dan 2 orang bodyguard datang ke rumahnya semalam ini.

"Annyeong sajangnim, ada perlu apa anda kesini?"

Pria paruh baya itu tak menampakkan wajah ramahnya. Ia hanya menatapi rumah Sungmin dari ujung ke ujung. Kemudian pandangannya berhenti ke orang di depannya . Sungmin...

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi, aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi Kyuhyun. Jangan lagi menemuinya ataupun berhubungan dengannya lagi. Jika ku lihat kau masih berada di dekatnya, kau akan 'hancur'..."

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Tes...tes..tes..

Entah berapa butir air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi novel yang ada di meja itu. Gadis manis ini terduduk dan semakin menangis tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyukai seorang Kyuhyun. Sungmin seharusnya memang menjauhi Kyuhyun dari awal.

"Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun belum keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia juga tak menyangka jika Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun keluar dan menenangkan Sungmin. Tapi seprtinya ia lebih memilih mengikuti Victoria keluar dari perpustakaan. Eunhyuk yang dari tadi berada di luar pun akhirnya masuk dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min, kau kenapa?"

Sungmin hanya melanjutkan acara menangisnya tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin. Perlahan ia arahkan tubuh sahabatnya itu ke pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Min.. Ceritakan saja masalahmu menjauhiku terus.."

Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hnaya menghela nafasnya sejenak. Mengelus surai rambut kecoklatan sahabatnya itu. "Tenangkan dirimu dan ceritakan semuanya padaku.." ujar gadis penyuka susu stroberi ini dengan lembut.

Perlahan isak tangis Sungmin mulai mereda. Sepertinya ia lebih sedikit tenang saat ini. Eunhyuk yang merasakan hal itu pun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan iba.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa kau selalu menjauhi ku dan Ryeowook..?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, masih sedikit tersisa isakan dari tangisnya. Namun air matanya terasa kering hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Hyukjae-ya, apakah aku pembawa sial?"

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya. Betapa anehnya pertanyaan seorang Lee Sungmin baginya.

"Tidak, kau bukan pembawa sial..."

Sungmin merundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi setiap orang yang dekat denganku pasti akan kena sial.."

Eunhyuk sontak tertawa. Betapa konyolnya perkataan Sungmin. Eunhyuk sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha, jadi hal itu kah yang membuatmu menjauhi ku? Aigoo.."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia kemudian mencubit Eunhyuk karena menertawainya.

"Ah, appo..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"

Sungmin memundurkan kursinya dan beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan. Sementara itu Eunhyuk mengerjarnya dari belakang.

"Yak Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku...!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong appa..?"

"..."

"Aku baru memulainya appa.."

"..."

"Ish biarkan aku bekerja sendiri. Jangan mencoba ikut campur dengan rencanaku.."

"..."

"Ya appa, ku pastikan gadis itu akan hancur.."

"..."

FLIP...

Gadis itu menutup telponnya kasar. Menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menatap pantulan bayangannya dirinya dari kaca yang ada di depannya. Gadis ini sedikit membenahi rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Di benahi juga seragam yang di pakainya karena agak sedikit kurang rapi. Setelah selesai ia pun menatap puas terhadap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Senyum khas seorang Victoria pun mengembang.

_"Kau bukan orang jahat Vic... Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar.."_, gumamnya sambil mengerling licik. Merasa sudah cukup, Victoria melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet. Ia tak sadar jika seseorang tengah mendengar percakapannya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Victoria ssi?"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke kelasnya sembari menjejak-jejakan kakinya keras ke lantai. Dengan wajah masamnya ia memasuki kelas dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

"Kyaa, my baby Min.. Jangan ngambek lagi..."

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Namun Sungmin pura-pura tak tau bahwa Eunhyuk ada di situ. Sepertinya Sungmin ingin mengacuhkan Eunhyuk lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan seperti terus. Kau jadi aneh.."

Sungmin mendecih pelan "Aku tidak aneh Lee Hyukjae..."

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Sungmin membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bertumpukan kedua tangannya yang di lipat. Eunhyuk pun mengikutinya dan memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya guratan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya. Wajah Sungmin seperti tak memiliki cahaya, kelopak matanya sedikit menghitam. Mungkin Sungmin banyak pikiran. Gadis yang memiliki gummy smile itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya. "Kau kenapa Min? Sepertinya kau banyak masalah...",ujar Eunhyuk sembari menautkan alisnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum hambar "Hanya masalah kecil..."

.

.

.

"Yesung ssi, kau tak boleh terlalu lama berada di dunia manusia...",ujar seorang pria dengan baju putih bersihnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan..

"Anniya, keluargaku dalam masalah. Aku akan kembali jika urusanku sudah selesai. Mengertilah Leeteuk ssi.."

Pria yang di panggil Leeteuk itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Yesung ssi, sebenarnya kau bisa melupakan masalah keluargamu dan hidup tenang tanpa memikirkan beban keluargamu -"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara keluargaku dalam bahaya?", ujar Yesung dengan nada sedikit membentak. Yesung makin kesal pada sosok Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, setelah urusanmu selesai, kembalilah dengan tenang. Waktumu hanya 30 hari lagi, jika kau tak kembali setelah hari terakhir, kau selamanya akan terjebak dalam dunia manusia. Itu melanggar hukum alam",ucap Leeteuk dan kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara jangrik dan katak yang bersahutan. Malam bertabur bintang dan bulan bersinar terang. Seorang pria dengan tinggi semampai dan piyama hitam melekat di tubuhnya tengah sibuk memandangi langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia menopangkan dagunya dan sesekali mengerutkan dahinya.

_"Ya appa, ku pastikan gadis itu akan hancur.."_

Sebuah kalimat dengan penuh teka-teki bagi seorang Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi ia hanya di buat bingung oleh kata-kata itu. Kyuhyun mulai jenuh dan memilih memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Kadang ia membayangkan susunan bintang itu membentuk sebuah wajah seseorang di sukainya. Sungmin...

"Kyu..."

Makhluk yang biasa menemani Kyuhyun muncul. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tak terkejut. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus terhadap bintang-bintang itu. Namun Kyuhyun dapat menyadari kehadiran yesung bersamanya.

"Kyu, sepertinya otakmu telah terisi penuh oleh dongsaengku.."

Mendengar kata Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ingatannya kemudian berputar ke minggu yang lalu..

**Flashback**

.

_"Aku menyukai mu Min.."_

_Kata seorang Kyuhyun yang benar-benar nyata. Sungmin tak mungkin salah dengar karena ia mendengar langsung dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Sungmin. Seolah lidahnya kelu karena di tahan oleh sesuatu. Perasaan ragu, bingung dan bimbang jadi satu di benaknya. Ia masih ragu apakah dirinya menyukai sosok tampan ini? Atau hanya sekedar menganggapnya teman? _

_"A..aku...",ujar Sungmin tertahan. "Ssst.." Kyuhyun menaruh tekunjuknya di depan bibir Sungmin._

_"Aku tak memintamu membalas perasaanku sekarang..." _

_Sungmin diam terpaku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit sore. Tepat di depan mata mereka, tersaji sunset yang sangat indah karena di dukung juga oleh cuaca yang cerah. _

_"Haah..."_

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Sungmin hanya diam menatapi sunset di depannya dengan matanya yang menyipit. Mereka larut dalam diam. Kicauan burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya dapat terdengar jelas. Ingin sekali Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyuhyun seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Bukankah romantis menikmati sunset sambil bermanja-manja dengan kekasih? Namun sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. _

_"Kau mau berfoto?",ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari dalma tas nya._

_"Baiklah.."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin menuju pinggir pagar balkon menara itu. _

_"Tersenyum Min.." Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya sembari menghadap kamera yang siap mengambil fotonya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan lensa kamera polaroidnya ke arah Sungmin._

_KLIK...!_

_Kyuhyun segera mengambil hasil foto yang keluar. Di tiup-tiupnya lembaran foto itu agar mengering. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk melihat hasil foto dirinya. _

_"Sudah bisa dilihat?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengipas-ngipasi refill film yang ada di tangannya._

_"Baiklah, tinggalkan saja foto itu. Kita foto berdua ne?" Kyuhyun memberikan kameranya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengarahkan lensa kamera itu ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun. "Senyum yang manis Kyu.." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum diikuti Sungmin yang segera menekan tombol Snap di kameranya. _

_KLIK...!_

_"Kyaahaha.. Wajahmu lucu Kyu..."_

_"Ish, itu kan salahmu..",ujar Kyuhyun sembari diikuti mulut yang mengerucut. Saking imutnya atau apa, Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas._

_"Kyaa, appo Ming..." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya pelan karena mendapat cubitan dari Sungmin._

_"Ish, jangan memasang wajah itu lagi jika kau tak mau mendapat cubitan yang paling sakit.."_

_"Tidak jika aku mencubitmu lebih dulu...",ujar Kyuhyun sembari menampakkan senyum liciknya pada Sungmin. Tangannya membentuk seperti capit kepiting dan mengarahkannya pada Sungmin._

_"Kyaa...!"_

_Sungmin berlari ketika tangan Kyuhyun yang siap mencubitnya. Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.._

_._

_._

_._

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

"Haaaah..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia telah sadar dari alam lamunannya. Tak sadarkah ia tadi seperti orang gila? Tertawa kecil dengan memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

_"Aissh, anak ini mulai gila...",_batin Yesung dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 12 malam. Rasa kantuk mulai mendatangi Kyuhyun. Ia pun segera menyudahi kegiatan melihat bintangnya dan berbaring di kasur empuknya ini. Namun ia masih enggan memejamkan mata walau rasa kantuk itu semakin besar. Kyuhyun terbangun lagi karena tak tenang. Mungkin mengajak Yesung berbicara membuatnya sedikit tenang nantinya..

"Hyung, kau kenal Victoria?"

Kyuhyun memulai membuka topik. Yesung pun menanggapinya dengan cepat.

"Ndee, aku bahkan mengenal Victoria lebih dari yang kau kira..." Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya "Maksdmu hyung?"

"Kau tau mengapa aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk menjaga Sungmin? Itu karena ia dalam bahaya.."

Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yesung "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan Victoria?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya "Hhh... Dia akan mencelaikai Sungmin dan eommaku. Dan waktu kau masih di rumah sakit, Victoria sempat berbicara sesuatu pada Sungmin. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran "Tapi kenapa Victoria ingin mencelakai Sungmin? Apa itu karena aku?"

"Ya, sebagian karna mu dan sebagian mungkin karena keluarga mereka ingin balas dendam. Keluarga mereka sempat pindah ke China dan ku dengar mereka sudah sukses membangun perusahaan baru. Aku tak menyangka jika mereka kembali lagi.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Lalu apakah itu akan berakibat kepadaku?"

Yesung terlihat sedikit berfikir "Mungkin..."

.

.

.

Sebuah kotak tergeletak di depan sebuah rumah. Entah siapa yang menaruhnya yang pasti kotak itu sudah ada sejak petang tadi. Sungmin selaku pemilik rumah mengambil kotak yang berada di depan pintunya itu. Di bolak balikannya kotak itu. Melihat tak ada yang janggal dari kotak itu, ia Sungmin membawa kotak itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Min, apa itu?"

Sungmin segera menghampiri eommanya sembari membawa kotak itu "Sepertinya ini untuk eomma." Sungmin memberikan kotak itu pada eommanya. Eomma Sungmin menerimanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Penasaran eomma Sungmin membuka kotak itu. Melihat isinya, Eomma Sungmin melempar kotak itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ne? Gumawo buat yang udah review. Review banyak update kilat.. *XD*


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong... im back in chap 7. Happy reading..

* * *

_"Selamat presdir Lee..."_

_Sekumpulan para pejabat perusahaan berkumpul di ruang meeting. Mereka tersenyum sumringah dan menjabat tangan atasan mereka yang baru. Presdir Lee, namun tak semua senang akan jabatan yang di terima tuan Lee, ada seseorang yang memandang tak suka ke arahnya. Ketika semua orang yang ada di meja berdiri untuk mengucapkan selamat, orang ini hanya diam dan memandang licik ke arah tuan Lee. Sebut saja orang itu tuan Park_

_"Dia tak pantas berada di posisi itu. Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi itu.", batin tuan Park dan segera melenggang dari ruang meeting itu. _

_Tuan Lee dan Tuan Park adalah pribadi yang berbeda, Tuan lee adalah orang yang ramah dan di kenal baik dan supel oleh orang di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Tuan park adalah orang yang tertutup, pendendam, dan sombong. Kemampuan mereka dalam bidang perberbisnisan bisa dibilang imbang. Namun orang lebih memilih Tuan Lee menjadi presdir dari perusahaan yang baru di bangun itu. Mungkin karena sifat Tuan Lee yang sabar dan sifat baik lainnya. _

_._

_._

_"Appa? Kenapa sudah pulang?"_

_Seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan anak dari tuan Park itu datang menghampiri sang ayah yang baru saja muncul dari depan pintu rumah mereka. _

_"Eh chagiyaa, eomma mana?"_

_"Eomma ada di dapur appa. Oh iya, Vic ingin tas baru appa, seperti tasnya Sungmin. Tadi dia memakai tas yang sangat bagus ke sekolah. Dan juga tadi Sungminnie di antar appa dan eommanya ke sekolah, mereka membuat Victoria iri appa... Apalagi Eomma dan Appanya Sungmin itu sangt romantis..."_

_Tuan Park mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian tersenyum ia mengacak rambut anaknya dengan lembut._

_"Ne sayang... Sekarang kau tidur siang dulu..."_

_Anak tuan Park itu pun berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan appanya yang masih berdiri dengan senyum miris ke arah anaknya itu. Tuan park segera bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk menghampiri sang istri tercintanya._

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh,..."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya panjang ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Ia membuka sebuha laci dan mengambil selembar foto yang telah usang. Namun foto itu membuat guratan guratan kesedihan di wajahnya. Terlihat di foto itu seorang remaja laki-laki tengah memeluk seorang gadis remaja. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera.

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku? Aku tak rela jika kau bahagia bersama orang lain.."

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Astaga.. ! Kenapa eomma melemparnya?"

Sungmin meraih kotak yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Namun eommanya segera mencegah tangan Sungmin ketika ingin meraih kotak itu. Kotak itu masih tertutup karena baru di buka sedikit.

"Ini menakutkan Min, eomma akan membuangnya. Kau cepat habiskan sarapanmu, eomma tak ingin melihatmu terlambat ..."

Sungmin menuruti perintah eommanya dan menuju meja makan. Ia segera melahap sandwich sayurnya dan meminum habis susu coklat kesukaannya. Ia pun menaruh piring kototrnya dan mengambl tasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan melihat eommanya sedang merapikan tong sampah yang ada di depan rumah mereka.

"Eomma aku berangkat..!"

Eomma Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris ketika melihat Sungmin berlari mengejar bus sekolahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, eomma akan berusaha melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan nasib Joongwon akan sama sepertimu.."

**Flashback**

"Kau kemanakan anakku hah..."

Seorang wanita berusia 38 tahunan tengah membentak seorang pria yang pernah menjadi kisah cinta di masa lalunya. Tak di sangka pria ini kembali setelah lama pergi.

"Jangan pedulikan anak itu dan bahagialah bersamaku.."

Wanita itu hanya mendengus kesal "Dengarkan tuan Park yang terhormat, aku sudah punya kehidupan sendiri dan kau pun juga. Kau memiliki satu orang istri dan satu orang anak yang begitu cantik dan sangat pintar. Hidumu juga sudah sangat mapan. Apa masih kurang? Apakah kau ingin merebut kebahagiaanku juga huh?"

Pria yang di panggil Tuan Park itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang ada di hadapannya "Dengarkan aku, kau akan bahagia bersamaku tanpa anak dari suamimu itu. Kau tau kan rasanya sakit hati itu bagaimana hm? Nyonya Lee akan berubah menjadi Nyonya Park..."

"Cih, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau hidup bersamamu. Dan sekarang katakan di mana Joongwoon ku? Kau mau apakan dia huh?"

Tuan park hanya menarik senyum liciknya "Dia akan pergi selamanya. Kita sudah kehilangan 2 penganggu chagi.."

Dengan tatapan jijik, nyonya Lee keluar dari ruangan Tuan Park. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mencari Joongwoon atau bisa fi panggil juga Yesung. Sambil berjalan ia juga mengingat suaminya yang telah meninggal akibat di bunuh oleh namjachingu anak keduanya, Lee Sungmin, dan nyonya Lee menyimpulkan bahwa namjachingu Sungmin adalah merupakan suruhan dari Tuan Park. Dan ternyata itu benar, nyonya Lee sangat terpukul dan sangat marah kepada Tuan Park. Dan korban selanjutnya adalah anak pertamanya Yesung...

Di landa kesal, marah, dan benci, Nyonya Lee akhirnya ingin melaporkan ke polisi utnuk membantu mencari Yesung. Saat di parkiran, seorang pria bertubuh kekar tengah berjalan dengan menggenggam sebuah kacamata minus berbingkai hitam. Dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, pria ini begitu menakutkan. Mata nyonya Lee tak lepas dari kacamata yang di bawa pria itu. Kacamata yang sangat familiar di mata seorang nyonya Lee

"I..tu.. Milik yesung?"

Segera Nyonya Lee bersembunyi ketika badan kekar itu melewati mobilnya. Setelah melihat pria itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, nyonya Lee pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju arah pria tadi. Tepatnya gang kecil di samping parkiran kantor ini. Dengan rasa was-was, nyonya Lee berjalan ke arah gang di samping parkiran itu. Sesekali ia bersembunyi ketika pria kekar yang memakai baju yang sama dengan orang sebelumnya melewati dirinya. Mungkin itu adalah suruhan-suruhan tuan Park.

Nyonya Lee pun berhenti saat gang kecil yang di lewatinya itu sudah buntu. Tak ada pintu atau apapun. Hanya tembok semen yang menghalangi.

"Ku yakin mereka tadi lewat sini..."

Nyonya Lee terlihat mencari-mencari dimana ada pintu atau sejenisnya di gang kecil itu. Pandangannya pun tertarik pada sebuah tumpukan barang rongsokan yang lumayan banyak. Entah mungkin karena naluri seorang ibu, nyonya Lee terasa tertarik pada tumpukan itu dan menyingkirkan rongsokan-rongsokan itu satu persatu. Mata nyonya Lee melebar ketika melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari seng ada di hadapannya.

"Pasti ada di sini.."

Sejenak nyonya Lee berfikir untuk membuka pintu ini karena sebuah gembok menguncinya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah linggis yang sudah berkarat dan mengayunkan linggis yang lumayan berat itu ke arah gembok yang ada di pintu itu.

TRAK...

Gembok itu rusak dan terlepas, nyonya Lee segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah gudang atau apa tengah dilalap api. Entah mengapa sepertinya nyonya Lee sangat yakin jika Tuan Park menyembunyikan Yesung di situ. Nyonya Lee segera berlari ke arah gudang itu dengan cepat. Ia mendapati sebuah sepatu yang tak asing lagi di matanya tengah tergeletak di depan pintu gudang yang terbakar itu. Tak salah lagi, itu milik Yesung...

Nyonya Lee segera mendobrak pintu gudang dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pintu itu terbuka dan nyonya Lee jatuh tersungkur. Beberapa lecet tak di hiraukannya dan ia segera mencari Yesung di antara kobaran api yang membakar gudang berbahan kayu itu.

"Eomma..."

Sebuah rintihan kecil terdengar di telinga seroang nyonya Lee. Suara baritone anaknya yang sangat khas membuat nyonya Lee mendapatkan petunjuk untuk menemukan anaknya itu. Suara itu terdengar dari sebelah kirinya. Nyonya Lee pun berjalan ke arah kiri dan menemukan Yesung tengah terbaring sekarat sepertinya. Terlihat di pelipis Yesung tenagh mengeluarkan darah, di sudut bibirnya pun juga, beberapa memar di wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas.

Nyonya Lee syok melihat anak yang di sayangnya ini tengah dalam keadaan sekarat. Ia pun bersimpuh dan mengangkat kepala Yesung. Di tatapnya Yesung dengan tatapan miris. Nyonya Lee tak mampu menahan air matanya ketika melihat anaknya seperti ini. Ia juga terkejut ketika tangannya basah dan agak sedikit lengket ketika mengangkat belakang kepala Yesung.

"Akhh.."

Yesung sedikit merintih. Nyonya Lee mengangkat tangannya dan terkejut saat melihat tangannya sendiri karena becak merah darah yang menempel di tangannya. Nyonya Lee menggenggam tangan Yesung erat. Nyonya Lee menyandarkan kepala Yesung ke pelukannya. Yesung masih sadar walaupun sekarat.

"Eom..ma a..da d..isi..ni? ,ucap Yesung terbata-bata dan berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk di buka.

"Ne.. Eomma ada di sini..."

Yesung hanya tersenyum sendu dan menatap wajah eommanya dan tersenyum. Tangan lemahnya berusaha menyentuh wajah eommanya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Nyonya Lee meraih tangan kecil milik Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat sembari menatap Yesung yang mengenaskan itu.

"Eomma, ak..u ingin tidur yang lamaaa sek..ali.. Boleh ya?"

Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengelus rambut anaknya itu. Isak tangisnya tak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia semakin menarik Yesung ke pelukannya yang hangat.

"Eomma... Aku ing..in tid..ur dengan tenang...h jadi eomm..a jangan menangis. Aku lel..ah eomma. Da..n juga ak..kuh ingin minta maaf. Maaf..kan ak...u eomma dan juga aku ing..in minta maaf pada Sun..gmin. Tolong sam..paikan eomma..."

Nyonya Lee menggiggit bibirnya sendiri untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tersenyum "Kau boleh tidur Joongwoon ah.."

Yesung tersenyum. Ia pun menutupkan matanya perlahan "Saranghae eomma..." setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung akhirnya tertidur. "Nado saranghae Joongwoon ku.." ucap nyonya Lee dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung. Nyonya Lee mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Matanya melebar ketika tangannya tanpa sengaja meraba urat nadi Yesung yang tak berdetak sama sekali.

"Yesung-ah, bangun.."

Nyonya Lee menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung dan menggoyangkan badannya.

"Yesung ah, bangun.. Kau tak bercanda kan?"

Tak ada respon dari Yesung. Nyonya Lee pikir Yesung hanya tidur karena lelah. Tapi tak di sangka Yesung malah tidur untuk selamanya.

"Yesung-ie.. Bangun chagi...!"

Nyonya Lee menangis dengan histeris. Tak lama hujan datang di sertai petir yang menyambar, mungkin langit juga merakan kesedihan Nyonya Lee..

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan eommamu Joongwoon-ah, aku yang salah tetapi kau kena imbasnya..",gumam eomma Sungmin sambil meratapi ap yang melalap tumpukan sampah beserta kotak yang di dapatnya tadi. Kalian ingin tau isi kotak tadi? Isinya adalah seekor kelinci dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Tentu dengan darah yang mengalir serta sebuah surat yang ada di dalamnya. Menakutkan bukan?

**-000ooooooooo00000000-**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin PoV**

Ku awali pagi ini dengan pagi yang sedikit aneh dari biasanya. Soal kotak itu. Kotak yang tadi pagi ku temukan di depan rumahku. Aku jadi sedikit takut di tambah ngeri. Aku tak mengerti isi kotak itu, yang jelas eomma pasti sudah membuangnya di tempat sampah. Benarkan?

"Hey,Min..!"

Ku picingkan mataku ketika melihat seseorang mendekat ke arahku. Badan mungilnya dan suara cemprengnya itu sangat khas. Orang yang mendekat ke arahku adalah Ryeowook.

"Hey, mana Eunhyuk hm?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook yang masih tersengal-sengal "Dari kemarin ku lihat dia bersama Victoria.."

Mataku membulat dan jantungku rasanya ingin lepas saja. Yeoja itu lagi, aku bahkan muak dengan hanya mendengar namanya saja. Ish, yeoja itu berada di nomor satu orang yang ku benci. Tak bisakah ia membiarkanku bahagia? Bahkan ia sudah bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa itu belum cukup? Sampai ia merebut sahabatku juga?

"Oh..." jawabku singkat.

Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Saat ingin menjejakkan kakiku di kelas, semua teman sekelasku menatap sinis kepadaku. Padahal aku hanya berada di depan pintu saja. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Dan bahkan Eunhyuk menatapku sinis saat aku melewatinya. Di sampingnya duduk seorang Victoria yang bersikap manis yang sangat di buat-buat. Baiklah, Eunhyuk mungkin sudah terpengaruh oleh sosok Victoria, sekarang aku mulai khawatir Ryeowook juga akan di hasut olehnya. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook untuk segera duduk di kursi.

_"Cih, yeoja tak tau diri, sudah membuat sial, merebut tunagan orang lagi.."_

_"Siapa eoh?"_

_"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin. Aku kasihan terhadap Victoria_

Kata-kata yang ku dengar sekilas namun sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Terasa sangat sakit seperti terhunus pedang yang baru saja di bakar. Siapa saja, tolong kuatkan aku agar tak menangis seperti kemarin. Aku hanya tertunduk menahan air mata yang hampir keluar ini.

"Min.."

Ryeowook segera menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya ia juga mendengar ocehan orang yang duduk di belakanganku.

"Ah aku tidak apa Ryeowook-ah..",ucapku sembari mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sok bahagia begitu. Kau makin terlihat menyedihkan Min.."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Ryeowook menepuk pundakku "Aku tau yang benar dan yang salah di sini.. Aku mengerti Min.."

Waktu yang lalu, aku bercerita tentang semua masalahku pada Ryeowook, termasuk Victoria dan Kyuhyun tentunya. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan ku bagaimana. Kecuali Eunhyuk yang hanya menganggap semua omongan ku hanyalah omong kosong. Dia pikir aku berbohong, namun hanya Ryewoook yang mempercayaiku.

"Terimakasih kau sudah percaya padaku Ryeowook-ah.."

Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan mengacak sedikit rambutku "Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Aracci?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Songsaenim pun datang di jam pelajaran pertama yang tentu sangat membosankan..

**Sungmin Pov End**

**-Oo000Oooo-**

**Kyuhyun PoV**

"Akh..."

Aku sedikit mengacak rambutku yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan lagi. Kenapa pikiranku hanya terisi oleh Sungmin? Apakah ia benar-benar dalam bahaya seperti kata makhluk aneh itu? Ah Yesung tak mungkin bohong kan? Apalagi aku dan Sungmin sudah jarang bertemu walau kita dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Tiap aku lewat di depannya, Sungmin hanya menghindar dan menghindar. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat kerjakan soalmu. 10 menit lagi di kumpul..",ujar Donghae yang membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh ke arah kertasku kosong yang masih bersih tanpa coretan sedikitpun, kulihat Donghae sudah hampir menyelesaikannya. Ah, otakku benar-benar buntu saat ini.

Tak peduli jawabanku salah atau benar, tanganku pun bergerak dengan cepat menjawab soal-soal yang di berikan. Perlahan setengah kertasku terisi dengan jawaban yang sama sekali bukan jawaban seorang yang jenius. Padahal aku kan di kenal jenius? Apa kata orang nanti? Ah masa bodo... Yang penting aku harus mengerjakan soal ini...

.

.

After 10 minute

.

.

Okey, dengan percaya diri aku mengumpul jawaban itu tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ku akui aku mengumpul yang paling terakhir sedangkan yang lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Namun untungnya Donghae mau menungguku. Bisa mati kutu aku pulang sendirian di tambah paling akhir. Aku segera membersihkan mejaku dari berbagai alat tulis yang sanagat berantakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku melihatmu belakangan ini sering murung..? Ada apa hm?"

Aku menegok sejenak ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum sekilas "Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Donghae mendenguskan nafasnya dan berdiri di depanku "Kau selalu begitu Kyu..."

Aku hanya sedikit tertawa dan segera memakai tasku. Aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae. Aku ingin tertawa jika ia berjalan di sampingku. Seperti aku hyungnya dan Donghae adalah dongsaengnya. Tapi kami sama-sama tampan. Eh, tapi lebih tampan aku sebenanya. Kekekeeke... Walau aku tampan, aku tak seperti Donghae yang doyan gonta-ganti yeoja. Mentang-mentang wajahnya punya wajah tampan... Dan juga Donghae sangat berpengalaman dalam hal asmara..

"Hyung, aku mau tanya.."

Donghae melipat tangannya di depan dadanya "Tanya apa bocah?"

"Jika kau sangat menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu menjauh darimu, apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Mmm, aku akan mengejarnya terus sampai dapat. Tapi tumben kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa karena Sungminmu itu hm?"

Astaga, mengapa Donghae bisa tau? Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hey sudahlah, kan ada Victoria? Kenapa kau menolak bidadari itu? Kau sangat bodoh Kyu.."

"Anni, kenapa tak kau saja yang kencan dengan Victoria hm? Biasanya kau tak melewatkan yeoja seperti itu untuk dekat denganmu..."

Donghae hanya tersenyum "Sepertinya aku kurang tertarik dengannya Kyu. Seseorang telah menarik hatiku.."

Aku hanya mengkerutkan dahiku. Kenapa sekarang jadi sok puitis? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

**-00ooo000-**

Hari menjelang sore. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju arah yang sebenarnya bukan arah rumahku. Aku pergi ke toko sebentar untuk membeli 2 kaleng minuman dingin dan berjalan ke arah bukit belakang sekolahku. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali membeli 2 kaleng dan bukannya satu. Hah, entahlah.

Langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang berada di pinggir bukit. Hey jika orang itu maju satu langkah ke depan, ia akan jatuh ke jurang yang lumayan tinggi. Aku ingin menariknya, ku langkahkan kakiku ke aranya namun langkahku harus berhenti ketika seseorang yang sangat familiar menghampirinya dari belakang. Hey itu Victoria, ingin apa dia?

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Haaahh... Sore telah menjelang tapi aku tak ingin pulang dulu. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dan memikirkan perasaan ku. Hembusan angin sore yang lumayan sejuk menyapu kulitku. Aku memilih untuk mampir ke bukit belakang sekolahku. Seperti yang ada di film doraemon kekekeke...

Aku berdiri di pinggir jurang agar untuk melihat apa yang bisa dilihat dari atas sini. Lumayan juga di atas sini. Tapi aku tak berani menatap ke bawah. Aku traumatis terhadap jurang karena kejadian saat camping. Haah, aku bahkan sangat malas mengingat itu lagi. Itu sangat menyeramkan..

Sedang asyik meratapi langit, tiba-tiba pundakku terasa di tepuk seseorang. Ak u pun menoleh ke arah belakangku.

SRATT

"AAAAaa..."

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ne? Gumawo yang udah review.. Oh iya ada yang mau temenan ama Author? Gak ada?

*Tebarcombro


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong ^^.. im back in chap 8 happy reading... Hope U Like It..

* * *

_"Eunhyuk-ya, aku ada keperluan sebentar, kau pulang duluan saja.."_

_Gadis yang memiliki gummy smile itu tersenyum "Arasseo.." _

_Gadis itu meninggalkan Victoria yang masih di depan gerbang agak lama, Eunhyuk akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Victoria, gadis berambut panjang ini pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Ia memicingkan mata ketika melihat gadis imut berbadan pendek itu berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Sontak Victoria mengikuti gadis itu dan seraya mengangkat ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar. _

_"Yeobose-"_

_"...!"_

_"Yak, tak bisakah appa bersabar. Sebentar lagi.. Tunggu saja.."_

_PLIP_

_Entah karena kesal atau apa, Victoria menutup begitu saja telpon dari appanya. _

_"Ah, kemana anak itu?"_

_Victoria memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan melangkah mengikuti seingatnnya ke arah mana gadis tadi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis itu tengah berdiri di atas bukit tepat di belakang sekolah. Tentu saja Victoria tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat baginya sangat tepat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Victoria langsung berlari utnuk menghampiri gadis itu._

.

.

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 8

"AAAAAAAA...!"

Sungmin hanya berteriak dengan kencangnya ketika tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat melihat siapa yang mendorongnya tadi. Sungmin hanya menutup matanya dan berdoa di dalam hatinya.

_"Buka matamu dan raih dahan itu..."_

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika mendengar lagi suara baritone yang sangat familiar. Mengikuti perintah tadi, Sungmin pun meraih dahan pohon yang tepat ada di sampingnya. Ia bergelantung bebas tanpa ada pijakan di bawahnya.

TRAK...

Dahan yang menjadi pegangannya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan patah. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ia tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Apalagi dengan kejadian yang sama. Sungmin sungguh trauma..

TRAK...

Dahan itu kembali berbunyi, tangan kecilnya makin gemetaran, Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya. Badannya kini makin ingin jatuh ke bawah. Tangan kirinya sudah tak kuat menyangga beban tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal tangan kanan yang menyangganya. Namun dahan itu sudah hampir mau patah...

TRAK..!

"AAAAAAAAA...!"

GREP..

Nyaris, Sungmin nyaris jatuh. Sungmin menutup matanya dan menjerit ketika dahan itu patah. Namun sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam tangannya hingga ia tak terjatuh. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia menghadap ke atas. Di lihatnya sosok tampan yang berhasil merebut hatinya tengah menahan tangannya. Sungmin sangat malu dan takut... Sungmin akui ia ingin melupakan sosok itu, namun di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam itu terasa sangat sulit bahkan sangatt rumit.

"Min..."

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat-sangat kencang. Perasaannya di rundungi oleh perasaan ragu ,malu serta rasa tertariknya pada sosok itu. Dengan erat sosok tampan itu masih menggenggam tanagn Sungmin. Namun perlahan-lahan tangan mereka mulai merosot (?). Tangan Sungmin mulai tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Sosok tampan itu masih berusaha menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk naik ke atas.

SRAT..

"Kyu, lepaskan aku, jika tidak kau akan ikut jatuh...!"

"Anniya. Tetap genggam tanganku ...! Jika kau jatuh, aku bersedia jatuh juga.."

Sungmin hanya terdiam.

Entah kekuatan apa yang tiba-tiba datang untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun hingga pelan-pelan ia berhasil menarik Sungmin ke atas. Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri, namun kaki Sungmin terasa lemas dan ia juga sangat ketakutan hingga Sungmin tak dapat menumpu tubuhnya sendiri dengan kakinya dan jatuh terduduk. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin dan memeluknya. Untuk memberikan rasa aman pada Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Tenanglah Min, kau sudah aman..."

Aku memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Aku tau ia sangat takut, wajahnya pucat dan badannya yang gemetaran membuatku ingin segera memeluknya. Sungmin ku kenal bukanlah lagi Sungmin yang pemberontak seperti dulu. Aku merasa bawha aku adalah pahlawan untuk Sungmin.

"Hiks..."

Isak tangisnya keluar. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sungmin.

GREP..

Tak kusangka Sungmin akan membalas pelukanku. Ku rasakan baju ku mulai basah karena air matanya yang keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Ia membalas pelukanku seperti tak ada hari lain untuk bisa memelukku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika ia membalas pelukanku. Rasanya ingin sekali tiap hari aku bisa memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku.._hiks _takut Kyu..."

Bahkan aku lebih takut lagi Min. Jika aku tak menyelamatkanmu, aku takut aku tak akan lagi bisa melihatmu. Min, kau sudah tau kan jika aku menyukaimu? Tapi sekarang rasa itu bertambah hingga ego ku menyatakan jika kau hanya milikku. Dan aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku. Bolehkah?

"Gwenchana Min, aku di sini.."

Ku elus kepalanya dengan lembut. Berdesir sesuatu di dalam diriku hingga aku mengangkat dagunya. Ku pandangi mata yang sembab dan wajah yang memerah itu. Perlahan-lahan ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Ku rasakan degup jantung yang begitu cepat saat ku tatap mata foxynya itu. Entah mengapa aku menutup mataku dan ku rasakan bibir plum yang sangat manis ini bertemu dengan bibirku. Ku rasakan seperti aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menyengatku begitu saja.

**-0ooo000oooo000-**

Sepasang sejoli tengah berjalan menyusuri kawasan perbelanjaan yang lumayan ramai.

Senyum yang terus mengembang di antara mereka. Mereka memasuki salah satu mall yang cukup besar. Dengan seragam yang masih melekat di badan mereka dari pagi hingga malam.

"Kyu, aku risih dengan seragam ini. Kita pulang saja.."

Sungmin, sang yeoja manis yang tentunya tak ingin terlihat 'tak menarik' karena pakaian yang sudah sangat kotor baginya.

"Baiklah, kita beli baju. Aku yang bayarkan, kau tinggal pilih..",ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Jinjja?",ujar Sungmin dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Kajja...!"

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke menuju salah satu counter baju.

.

.

30 minutes later...

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari counter baju itu. Kini dengan percaya diri Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya melupakan kejadian di belakang sekolah tadi. Kyuhyun lah yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk menghibur Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat takut dan shock karena kejadian tadi. Sampai-sampai tadi Sungmin tak mau jauh dari Kyu. Namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin berdiri di sebuah counter dan memandangi etelase counter itu. Lantas Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin dengan langkah cepatnya.

Namun Sungmin tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di sampingnya, ia masih tetap fokus terhadap apa yang di lihatnya.

"Min.. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara bass Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin pun menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink yang di lihatnya tadi. Boneka itu lumayan besar, mungkin besarnya seperti anak usia 8 tahun.

"Kau mau?"

"Ah tidak, aku tak membawa cukup uang untuk itu. Sebaiknya kita ke game center saja.."

Sungmin bergegas menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti dirinya pergi ke sebuah game center. Namun mereka tak menyadari, seorang yeoja tengah mengerling licik pada mereka berdua.

"Cih, usahaku sia-sia ternyata..",gumam yeoja itu, kemudian ia pun melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

-00-

"Kyaa, aku menang lagi Cho Kyuhyun..!"

"Ish.. Baiklah, kita main sekali lagi. Ku pastikan aku akan menang Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin benar-benar ketagihan memainkan game perang-perangan itu. Di arahkannya pistol mainan itu ke arah layar LCD di depannya. Berkali-kali Sungmin tertawa meremehkan karena lawannya yang terus kena tembak. Lawannya siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun masih berusaha membidikkan pistolnya dengan benar ke arah lawannya. Namun selalu meleset karena kosentrasinya terganggu akibat kelakuan Sungmin seperti anak sekolah dasar. Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu cute setiap apa yang di lakukan. Kyuhyun serasa seperti sangat tertarik pada sosok Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin menjadi miliknya...

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya ketika memergoki Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun, hentikan tatapan itu...! Kembali bermain dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah layar LCD di depannya. Sungmin pun kembali fokus terhadap permainannya. Tapi karena Sungmin terlalu fokus terhadap satu sisi, ia kena tembak juga. Terlihat jelas tulisan 'GAME OVER' terpampang jelas di layar LCDnya.

"Ish, kenapa bisa kalah sih?..."

Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Refleks Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Yak, appo.."

Sungmin memukul tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Sungmin semakin kesal di Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli..

"Salah sendiri kau bertingkah imut. Kajja kita makan, aku lapar.."

Sungmin tak terlalu mendengar kata 'imut' dari Kyuhyun tentu tak melakukan protes, ia menuruti saja ajakan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula perutnya juga sudah minta di isi dari tadi.

.

.

.

Kini, tersuguh sebuah burger di depan mata Sungmin. Burger itu sangat menggiurkan baginya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengamati burger yang tersaji di piringnya. Sungmin pun mengambil burger itu,namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tak menyentuh burgernya.

"Hey, cepat makan burger itu.."

Kyuhyun dengan ragu mengangkat burger itu, namun di taruhnya lagi burger itu di piringnya. Kemudian ia menyisihkan tomat, bawang, selada dan beberapa acar di dalamnya. Setelah di pastikan tak ada lagi keluarga sayuran itu di dalam burgernya, ia pun melahap burger itu. Sungmin menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun dan ikut melahap burgernya.

"Kenapa kau menyisihkan sayuran itu? Bukankah itu enak?"

Kyuhyun mengambil mengambil minum yang ada di depannya dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Sayur itu pahit. Aku tak suka..",ucap Kyuhyun sembari melahap lagi burger yang hanya terisi dengan sebuah daging panggang serta 2 lembar keju.

"Kau harus makan sayur. Itu baik untuk kesehatan.."

Kyuhyun mengunyah burgernya dan menelannya "Kau sama cerewetnya seperti eommaku..."

Sungmin yang tidak terima di katai cerewet melawan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan burgernya "Ka...u ini, sayu..an me..mang ba..ik un..uk ke..seha..an.."

Hujan lokal melanda wajah Kyuhyun. Ia pun membersihkan wajah tampannya dengan tisu yang ada di di mejanya. Setelah itu, ia memanggil salah satu pelayan.

"Nota semuanya dan anak ini yang akan membayar. Oke..?"

Sang pelayan pun mulai menulis segera beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam mematung. Mana bisa ia membayar semua tak membawa uang yang banyak hari ini,akhirnya Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyu, kau bilang kau mau bayarkan.."

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Sungmin "Kau merusak moodku. Kau lah yang harus membayar..."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Kyuhyun ingin melangkah lagi, namun tangannya masihh di tahan oleh Sungmin "Kyu, ku mohon... Aku tak mau jadi tukang cuci di sini.."

Dengan jurus aegyonya, Kyuhyun mampu di luluhkan oleh Sungmin. Namun niat ingin mengerjai Sungmin pun muncul...

"Ne, akan ku bayarkan semua ini. Tapi kau harus memanggilku 'Oppa'.."

Sungmin menampakkan wajah terkejut sekaligus kesalnya. Hey, bukankah Sungmin itu lebih tua dari pada Kyuhyun, apa kalian lupa? Sungmin lah yang harusnya jadi sunbae kan? Bukan Kyuhyun...

"Aish, apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun..?!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Oh iya, jika gadis ini tak bisa membayar, suruh dia jadi tukang cuci.."

Sungmin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Harga dirinya, atau malu di tanggungnya hanya karena makan di restoran ini karena tak bisa membayar. Kyuhyun yang sudah agak jauh dari Sungmin pun melambatkan jalannya. Ia tau bahwa nantinya pasti Sungmin akan menegrjarnya.

GREP...

Tuh kan benar apa kata Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin pasti mengejarnya..

"Baiklah, Op...pa.."

Sungmin dengan terpaksa memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Oppa..' Sungmin sedikit sulit mengucap kalimat itu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil dalam hatinya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Baiklah semua akan ku bayarkan, tapi karena mood jelekku belum hiang, kau tetap harus menjadi tukang cuci di sini. Aku akan menunggumu di lantai bawah, oke?"

Sungmin hanya bisa membelalakkan mata sepertinya, Kyuhyun membayar semua yang di makannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pelayan itu _"Biarkan ia mencuci di dapur belakang. Awasi dia.." _

Pelayan itu pun menunjukkan jempolnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan sambil berbisik dengan nada mesra "Kerjakan tugasmu yang benar sayang.. Jangan lama-lama.."

Sungmin rasanya ingin melempar apapun di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkannya yang tengah di tarik pelayan itu untuk masuk ke dapur belakang. Pelayan ini pun mengarahkan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai mengambil satu persatu piring yang akan di cucinya.

_"Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata sifat lamamu belum hilang eoh? Lihat saja nanti..",_gumam Sungmin sembari meggosok piring dengan kasar.

"Nona, jangan menggosok terlalu keras.."

Pelayan yang dikira Sungmin sudah keluar, ternyata masih ada di dekatnya.

"Diamlah kau..",ujar Sungmin dengan singkat. Pelayan itu hanya terkikik kecil dan masih berdiri di dekat Sungmin.

**-000-**

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Hahh, Sungmin bagaimana ya? Kkkk.. Mudah sekali membohonginya. Padahal itukan restoran bibiku. Tak membayar pun tak apa-apa. Dasar Sungmin pabo..

Aku berjalan menyusuri lantai dasar mall ini. Banyak berjejer counter dengan berbagai produk mereka. Aku jadi ingat Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan boneka tadi. Mmm... ide yang tidak buruk jika aku membelikannya. Tak salahkan?

Aku pun berjalan menuju counter yang sempat menarik perhatian Sungmin tadi. Sebuah counter boneka ternyata. Mataku mulai mencari-cari boneka yang tadi Sungmin inginkan. Tapi mana boneka itu?

"Eh, mencari apa tuan?"

Salah satu pelayan counter ini melewatiku. Ia menegurku mungkin karena aku kebingungan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Sebuah boneka yang di depan tadi mana? Aku ingin membelinya.."

Pelayan itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu "Oh, maaf tuan, tapi boneka itu baru saja di beli orang..."

Aku menunduk kecewa "Oh, baiklah. Tak apa, terima kasih.."

Harusnya aku membelikannya dari tadi. Ah, aku tak dapat memberikan apapun untuknya. Aku berniat untuk menunggu Sungmin saja di luar. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari counter ini. Namun pelayan itu kembali menghampiriku.

"Tuan, itu boneka yang anda inginkan ternyata masih ada. Apa anda jadi mengambilnya?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Ia menunjuk ke arah boneka yang sama seperti yang tadi Sungmin inginkan

"Ah, baiklah, aku mau yang itu..."

Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali memberikan Sungmin sebuah

Pelayan itu mengambil sebuah tangga dan mengambil boneka yang ku inginkan tadi. Namun ia malah terjatuh, refleks aku menangkap tubuhnya. Segera ku turunkan tubuhnya..

"Ah terimakasih tuan. Saya akan membungkus ini. Tuan ikuti aku dan membayarnya di kasir.."

Pelayan wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Begitupun aku. Saat aku ingin ke kasir, aku terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan wajah lusuhnya di tambah rambut yang berantakan serta baju yang sedikit basah tengah menatapku horror. Ku lihat lagi ternyata itu Sungmin... Apakah ia melihatku dengan pelayan itu? Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampiri dirinya. Wajahnya nampak kesal. Ia pun melangkah pergi ketika aku mendekatinya. Malah semakin berlari-dan berlari. Aku ingin mengejarnya, namun sesuatu menahanku.

"Tuan, ini bonekanya.."

Segera ku keluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk pelayan itu "Ambil saja kembaliannya..." dan tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera merebut boneka yang ada di tangan pelayan itu dan segera berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"YA SUNGMIN YA...!"

Aish, apakah ia marah? Apakah ia cemburu? Jika ia cemburu, maka itu pertanda baik. Di lihat dari sorot matanya tadi terlihat bahwa ia kelihatan cemburu. Tapi lebih baik itu ku pikirkan nanti. Yang harus ku lakukan adalah mengejar Sungmin...

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV END  
**

.

.

**Sungmin PoV**

Haah, mencuci piring saja melelahkan seperti ini. Untung pengunjung restoran tidak bertambah lagi. Jadi piring yang ku cuci tidak bertambah banyak. Ish, Kyuhyun memang gila.

"Sudah selesai nona?"

Pelayan dengan wajah polosnya ini menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk dan sedikit meregangkan otot leher dan punggungku yang terasa kaku. Segera ku lepas apron ini dan ku berikan kepada pelayan itu. Aku pun segera melangkah untuk meninggalkan restoran ini..

"Nona, tunggu..!"

Pelayan itu memanggilku dan menghampiriku.

"Nona, pasti haus kan? Minum ini, tuan Cho berpesan untuk memberikannya padamu.."

Aku mengambil segelas bubble milk tea dari tangannya dan meminumnya. Pelayan itu segera meninggalkanku. Tapi, tuan cho? Apa dia kenal dengan Kyuhyun?

"Tunggu, kau kenal dengan orang yang bersamaku tadi?"

Pelayan itu berbalik "Apa nona tidak tau? Tuan Cho Kyuhyun kan keponakan dari pemilik restoran ini.."

Hah? Kyuhyun tak membayar pun tak masalah kan? Ini restoran bibinya, jadi Kyuhyun mengerjaiku?

"Oh ya sudah, terimakasih. Aku harus pergi.. Sampai jumpa.."

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan kami membungkukkan badan. Dengan sedikit berlari aku keluar dari restoran ini melewati pintu belakang. Aku harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun.. HARUS..

.

.

.

"Huee...!"

Sudah 15 menit aku mengelilingi tempat ini, namun aku belum juga menemukan batang hidung Kyuhyun sama sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang rasanya mau lepas ini dengan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Istirahatku terganggu ketika seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis.

"Huee.. EOMMA...!"

Aigoo, jangan berteriak anak manis, kau menjadi perhatian sekarang. Haah, aku jadi tak tega melihat anak ini. Aku pun menghampirinya dengan perlahan..

"Ssst, kau kenapa hm?"

Aku sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan anak ini. Ia sedikit terisak ketika aku mendekatinya.

"Mana eommamu hm?"

"HUEEEEEE! EOMMA...!"

Pertanyaanku malah membuatnya semakin menangis. Astaga...

"Cupp, cup anak manis, kau tak boleh menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.."

Aku mengelus rambut anak ini dengan lembut. Aku berusaha bersikap manis di depannya. Ia pun berhenti menangis.

"Nunna, hikg.. eomma ku hilang..."

Setelah mendengar alasannya, aku langsung menarik tangannya menuju pos pelayanan. Siapa tau eommanya sedang mencarinya juga. Ku ihat 2 orang security tengah menjaga pos. Aku pun menghampirinya

"Ahjussi, anak ini kehilangan eommanya..."

"Namanya siapa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tak tau namanya siapa. Dari tadi ia hanya menangis...

"Nae Lee Jinki Imnida.."

Untungnya anak ini cepat tanggap. Security mengambil microfon dan mengumumkan anak yang bernama Jinki ini.

"Kau tunggu di sini Jinki-ah, nanti eommamu pasti datang.."

Aku tentu ingin pergi setelah ini, namun Jinki malah menahan bajuku untuk tetap di sini.

"Jinki-ah, nunna belikan ice cream tapi jinki menunggu eomma di sini. Oke?"

"Jinjjayo nunna?"

Aku menangguk sembari tersenyum "Ne, Jinki-ah, kau tetap di sini, aku akan kembali.."

Aku sedikit mengacak rambutnya dan segera membelikannya ice cream. Untung kedai ice cream tepat berada di sebrang pos pelayanan. Jadi tak perlu menunggu lama Jinki bisa menikmati ice creamnya. Aku segera kembali dan memebrikan ice cream itu untuknya.

"Kyaa, gamsahamnida nunna. Nama nunna siapa?",ujar Jinki sembari memakan ice creamya dengan lahap.

"Panggil Sungmin nunna. Ah iya, nunna pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal dan tetap tunggu eomma di sini. Aracci?"

Jinki mengangguk. Aku segera meninggalkannya dan kembali untuk mencari Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

Setelah berputar 3 kali, aku mulai putus asa. Ah, Kyu, kau membuatku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku mulai berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu keluar. Namun kulihat sesosok yang ku kenal tengah berada di sebuah counter dengan wanita yang ada di gendonganya. Arrrggghhhh... Tak salah lagi sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Untuk apa aku mencarinya jika ia hanya bermesraan dengan seorang wanita? Aku bodoh... Sangat bodoh... Arrrggghhh, rasanya aku ingin menonjok wajah wanita itu dengan segala kekuatanku. Tapi kenapa aku sangat ingin marah?

Kyuhyun menurunkan wanita itu dari gendongannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada wanita itu. Aisshh, kenapa Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada wanita lain selain aku? Arrghh, apa karena aku menyukainya? Hanya menyukainya kan? Tidak..! Lebih dari suka sepertinya. Dulu aku hanya suka berada di dekatnya, hanya suka, tidak lebih. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, hatiku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah milikku saat itu juga. Ada apa ini? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?

Aku hanya menatap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dari kaca bening counter ini. Ia terlihat malu setelah menatap mata wanita yang di gendongnya tadi. Astaga, kenapa ada yang sesak di dada ini? Apakah akibat aku merasakan perasaan suka yang lebih terhadap Cho Kyuhyun?

Aku tak berani masuk dan menghampirinya. Namun ia melihatku. Aku ingin ia menghampiriku. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang ia lakukan pada wanita tadi. Ya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiriku. Tapi, pikiranku yang lain meneriakiku "LARI...! LARI LEE SUNGMIN...! INI TIDAK BENAR.. KAU HARUS LARI...!" dan aku pun berlari. Aku menurut untuk berlari karena rasa takut dan rasa kesal pada Kyuhyun. Aku berlari dengan perasaan kesal dan bingung. Kenapa juga aku harus kesal? Kenapa juga harus bingung..? Kenapa juga aku harus marah? Kenapa juag

Aku berlari menerobos keramaian orang yang berkunjung di mall. Aku hanya memikirkan betapa kesalnya aku pada Kyuhyun. Ia memberikan senyuman yang selalu membuatku meleleh itu pada orang lain. Dan juga takut pada perasaanku sendiri. Takut jika perasaanku tak di balas mungkin?

"YA SUNGMIN YA...!"

.

.

.

TBC?

Mainhae update terlalu lama.. T^T.. chap berikutnya di usahakan akan lebih cepat.

Hmm...bingung gak sama cerita ini? Author harap sih engga. Oh iya, KyuMin momentnya gimana? Pada suka nggak?

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...! ThanKyu yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Oke... bye... see you in next chap..


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong. Im back in chap 9.. happy reading Guys

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah cantiknya berjalan dengan tegap melewati beberapa orang yang membungkuk padanya. Gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang kerja. Di pintu tertulis nama 'Park Company' berwana emas.

"Appa.."

Ruangan itu di tempati oleh presdir perusahaan ini. Sang presdir yang kebetulan sedang bekerja pun segera menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menyambut anak satu-satunya ini. Anak yang begitu manja.

"Wae Vic ?"

Presdir yang biasa di panggil Tuan Park berjalan menuju sofa dan mengacak sedikit rambut anaknya itu. Ia menyuruh anaknya duduk di sampingnya. Anaknya yang bernama Victoria ini memberikan sebuah map surat kepada appanya. Tuan Park bingung dan hanya mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja appa.."

Tuan park membuka isi map itu. Di dalamnya terdapat 3 lembar kertas. Tuan Park mengambil kertas yang ternyata adalah kertas foto. Dimana foto pertama menampakkan selca seorang yeoja bersama seorang namja tengah tersenyum. Foto kedua menampakkan seorang yeoja tengah bermain bersama di sebuah game center dengan seorang namja yang sama seperti yang ada di foto pertama. Foto ketiga menampakkan yeoja dan namja yang sama tengah menautkan kedua bibirnya.

"Ck... Kau ini bagaimana Vic? Kenapa dia masih ada? Jika begitu biar appa yang mengurusnya.."

Tuan Park lantas membuang foto itu ke lantai. Ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa.

"Appa hanya bisa mengomel..."

Victoria pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan appanya yang tengah di landa pusing sepertinya. Tuan Park pun bangkit dari duduknya menuju laci mejan kerjanya. Ia membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil sebuah foto lama yang masih terlihat bagus. Foto seorang gadis muda tampaknya

"Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar aku bisa memilikimu lagi tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun Hye Min..",gumam Tuan Park sembari mengelus foto yang ada di tangannya

.

.

.

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chap 9

.

.

.

**Sungmin PoV **

Aku terus berlari dan berlari walaupun aku tau Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga mengejarku. Aku berusaha menerobos beberapa kerumunan orang untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Harusnya aku menolak untuk di ajak ke sini tadi jika akhirnya begini. Dan aku pun berhasil keluar. Ku tengokkan lagi kepalaku, ternyata Kyuhyun masih terus mengejarku. Lantas aku terus berlari hingga aku berada di jalan raya.

"SUNGMIN-AH, BERHENTI...!"

Ku dengar lagi teriakan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya berhenti, namun rasa kesalku mempengaruhiku agar aku tetap terus berlari. Begitu banya kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Aku segera menyebrang ketika lampu hijau untuk penyebrang masih menyala. Namun saat di tengah jalan, lampu hijau bagi pengendara menyala.

SRAAT...

CIIITT

"AAAAAA...!"

GREEPP

Tak kusangka lampu hijau bagi para pengguna kendaraan menyala. Aku pikir aku akan tertabrak oleh mobil yang ada di depanku. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menutup mata. Namun tubuhku terasa di tarik oleh seseorang. Refleks aku memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"HEY NONA..! APA ANDA KAU MATI HM?!"

"Maaf ahjussi...!"

Sontak aku membuka mataku. Aku terkejut ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang ku peluk. Kyuhyun membawaku ke pinggir jalan. Ingin ku lepas pelukan ini walau aku senang ada di pelukannya . Hatiku berkata "Jangan lepaskan dia." namun egoku berkata "Apa kau lihat perlakuan nya terhadap wanita tadi? Kau sakit hati kan? Segera lari atau kau semakin sakit..". Ini semua membuatku bingung. Aku memilih mengikuti egoku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya kuat hingga tubuh tegap itu terjatuh. Aku ingin membantunya tapi aku harus lari..

SRAK...

Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menahan tanganku.

"Lepas Kyu..!"

"Tidak, tak akan ku biarkan kau lari lagi.."

Ku pukul tangannya bertubi-tubi. Namun ia malah mencengkram tanganku makin erat. Ku lihat tangannya sedikit memerah namun ia tetap mencengkram tanganku erat. Aku tak berhenti memukul tanganya, hingga akhirnya ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Egoku masih berkata hal yang sama, namun hatiku semakin kuat meyakinkanku bahwa aku tak boleh melepaskannya. Perasaanku saat ini lebih menurut pada kata hatiku. Aku pun menyerah untuk lari dan terdiam dalam pelukan hangat seorang Kyuhyun...

"Kenapa kau mencoba untuk lari Min?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini. Aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku agar wajahku tak dapat di lihatnya. Ia mengerti itu dan mengangkat daguku. Jarak antara wajih kami mulai terkikis dan...

CHU~

Ku rasakan lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tentu aku segera mendorong tubuhnya. Aku masih punya malu jika berciuman di tempat umum. Dan lihat saja, beberapa pengendara dan juga beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya tengah memperhatikan kami.

"Kenapa kau mau lari huh? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya di sini?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

**Sungmin PoV end **

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke sebuah taman. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan Sungmin di sebuah bangku putih di dekat sebuah lampu taman yang terang. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Sungmin merasa sangat aneh jika dirinyadi perhatikan begitu.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau kenapa lari seperti tadi Min?"

Sungmin tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin dengan lembut dan menatap mata foxy itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau marah karena melihatku bersama wanita tadi?"

Sungmin membuang wajahnya ke samping. Jantungnya begitu berdetak cepat saat ini. Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin sembari mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik yeoja manis ini.

"Tatap aku Min.."

Sungmin tak menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya kesal dan menarik paksa wajah itu agar ia Sungmin menatapnya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Kau suka padaku kan?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Begitu frontalnya perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau..",jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia bukan hanya menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi lebih dari kata 'suka'. Kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kata ini sangatlah sulit bagi seorang Sungmin. Ia rasa otaknya belum bisa menerjemahkan rasa suka yang lebih ini. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mencium kelopak matanya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu nanti..", ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyembunyikan rasa kecewa di balik senyumnya. Kyuhyun merasakan ia jatuh cinta sosok yang ada di sampingnya ini, namun Sungmin sepertinya kurang peka akan itu.

Mereka pun terdiam. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Keduanya hanya menatapi langit yang berhias bintang namun sedikit tertutup awan. Langit memang sepertinya tau akan perasaan keduanya. Bimbang dan kecewa..

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."

Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Ia pun mengambil sebuah benda yang di letakkannya di belakang kursi. Kyuhyun menunjukkan benda itu di depan Sungmin dengan riangnya.

"Tada...!"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya ketiksmelihat sebuah tedy bear yang ukurannya besar itu berada di depannya. Boneka yang hanya di pandanginya lewat etelase kaca toko tadi kini ada di depan matanya. Terkejut dan rasa senangnya kini sedang bercampur.

"Kau membelikan ini untukku..?"

"Hm.. Ambillah.."

Dengan senangnya, Sungmin meraih boneka itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu senang. Bukan karena ia berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu di tangannya, tapi karena itu pemberian orang yang telah ia letakkan di sebuah tempat istimewadi hatinya.

"Terima kasih Kyu. Dan-"

CHU...

"Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini..."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mencium pipinya. Wajah Kyuhyun bahkan sampai memerah di buatnya.

"Aku memang tak tau apa yang ku rasakan saat ini, tapi aku begitu ingin selalu di dekatmu. Aku merasakan jika kau yang telah mencuri hatiku begitu banyak."

Ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas juga dengan senyuma khasnya

"Jadi, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Karena sejak awal aku sangat tertarik padamu. Kau bagaikan magnet untukku. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi ku rasakan aku jatuh cinta padamu.."

"Jadi?" sambung Sungmin.

"Bahkan tiap malam, aku membayangkan jika kau lah yang harusnya di jodohkan denganku.."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum "Kau tau? Tiap malam pun aku begitu. Entah mengapa aku selalu mebayangkanmu..."

"Jadi, kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Sepertinya iya Kyu.."

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat _"Saranghae.."_

**-000-000-**

Seorang perempuan paruh baya tengah asyik membolak-balikkan file yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali para pegawai masuk ke ruangannya untuk sekedar meminta tanda tangan ataupun memberikan setumpuk kertas data-data angka atau grafik. Perempuan paruh baya ini berada di ruangan suaminya. Karena iseng, ia membuka satu persatu laci yang ada pada meja kerja itu. Laci pertama hanya terdapat sekumpulan map yang hampir berdebu. Laci kedua di bukanya dan hanya berisi barang-barang rusak seperti kalkulator dan lain-lain.

Tangan yang mulai berkerut itupun memegang gagang laci ke 3 dengan sedikit ragu "Apa isinya hingga ia melarangku membuka laci ini?" Perempuan paruh baya yang di ketahui sebagai istri dari tuan Park. Alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sebuah buku usang di laci kerja suaminya itu. Di ambilnya buku yang sudah berdebu, di bukanya lembaran isi buku yang telah menguning itu satu-persatu. Buku itu seperti sebuah buku harian. Namun tangannya terhenti ketika telpon berdering...

Kringg...kringg..

Nyonya Park mengangkatnya...

"Yeoboseyo. Kami dari Park company.."

_"Eomma? Appa mana? Kenapa eomma yang menjawab..?"_

Suara seorang gadis muda yang sangat ia kenal. Suara Victoria...

"Ah kau Vic, appamu sedang pergi sebentar.."

_"Ya sudah, nanti aku ke kantor. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. Daaah eomma..."_

PLIPP...

Telpon terpustus dari pihak Victoria. Nyonya park pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku harian yang sempat di taruhnya lagi di dalam laci itu. Ia mengambil buku harian itu lagi dan membukanya...

.

.

_**My Diary **_

_**Monday,23-Feb-1979**_

_**Hari yang menyenangkan ku lewati. Tak kusangka hari ini aku dapat berbicara pada sosok tampan yang selama ini aku dambakan. Senangnya...**_

_**~Lee Hye Min~**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

"Lee Hye Min?"

Alis nyonya park bertaut ketika melihat nama yang agak asing di ingatannya. Ia memang pernah ingat nama itu, namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Dengan perasaan bingung, nyonya Park mencoba lagi membuka lembaran berikutnya.

_**My Diary**_

_**Tuesday,25-May-1980**_

_**Huh, berapa lama aku tak mengisi buku ini? Hahaha, mungkin karena aku lebih sibuk pada sosok tampanku itu jadi tidak sempat mengisi ini. Yeah, sosok tampan itu bahkan mengajakku kencan malam ini. Hatiku melayang seketika... **_

_**~Lee Hye Min~**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

SRATT

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**My Diary**_

_**Wednesday, 26-May-1980**_

_**Hiks, tak kusangka malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku dapat melihatnya. Aku terkejut ketika tadi pagi ia mengirim sebuah surat undangan pernikahannya kepadaku. Apakah aku harus datang? 15 menit lagi acara akan di mulai. Ah sebaiknya tidak usah, kemarin ia menyatakan cintanya dan menikah dengan orang lain. Sosok tampan itu benar-benar jahat... **_

_**~Lee Hye Min~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tanggal 26 mei 1980?"

Nyonya park bergumam dengan perasaan bingung yang menyelimutinya. Ia pun mengingat sesuatu dan mengerutkan keningnya.

_"26 Mei 1980 adalah waktu pernikahanku. Aku juga melihat sebuah undangan yang bernama Lee Hye Min di bawah kasur suamiku.."_, gumam nyonya Park dalam hati. Kini ia sudah menemukan titik terang jawaban dari kebingungannya tadi. Namun nyonya Park masih ragu dan membuka lembaran baru dari buku harian itu.

SRAT...

Saat membuka lembaran baru, sebuah kertas yang telah menguning terjatuh. Nyonya Park memungut kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**Apa kabar Lee Hye Min? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi. **_

_**Kau masih ingat kah kau saat malam itu? Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku. Namun tak kusangka appa dan eomma telah menjodohkanku pada seseorang. Gadis itu sangat manis dan orang tuanya pun kaya. Appa dan Eomma tentu saja tak akan menolak perjodohan ini. Aku yang mengetahui itu langsung syok dan aku mencoba untuk menolak. Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Maafkan aku... **_

_**Dari : Sosok tampanmu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata nyonya park mulai sayu ketika membaca surat itu. Tulisan dari surat itu sangat familiar di matanya. Tentu nyonya Park sangat mengenal tulisan dari suaminya itu. Di bacanya satu buah surat lagi yang ikut jatuh bersama surat itu.

.

.

.

**Apa kabar lagi Lee Hye Min? **

**Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang hm? Aku tau kau sudah memiliki seorang anak dan seorang suami yang sangat setia padamu. Aku dapat melihatnya... Bahkan dari tempat yang sangat jauh hingga kau tak melihatku. Kau nanti pasti sangat senang jika aku kembali. **

**Kau pikir aku tak tau bahwa kau menikah di tempat yang jauh? Tidak sayang, aku tau. Tak sadarkah kau pada seseorang mengikutimu? Orang itu bukan aku, tapi suruhanku. Suruhanku mengikutimu. Untungnya ia tak ketahuan olehmu.**

**Padahal, sudah 2 tahun aku sudah menikah tapi aku tak merasa bahagia dan berniat kembali kepadamu. Tapi semua niatku luntur ketika pesuruhku menyerahkan beberapa lembar fotomu dan lelaki sialan itu. Kau jahat, kau padahal waktu itu akan berjanji akan terus mencintaiku. tapi ternyata kau menikah dengan orang lain. Hatiku sakit hye min-ah... **

**Namun aku tau kau masih mencintaiku kan? Tenang aku akan kembali bersamamu bagaimanapun caranya. Walau aku memiliki istri dan kau memiliki suami dan seorang anak aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu lagi. Tunggu aku... **

**Aku tak tau surat ini akan sampai padamu atau tidak. Aku saja tak tau alamat rumahmu di mana. Bodohnya aku... Tapi ku anggap surat ini telah kau baca Hye Min..**

Nyonya park sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Merasa di hianati dan di sakiti oleh suaminya sendiri. Seperti di tarik ke langit namun di hempaskan lagi saat belum menyentuh surga. Nyonya Park terdiam cukup lama sembari memandangi surat yang di bacanya tadi.

**-000-000-000-**

"Yesung ssi.."

Sosok itu memanggil nama Yesung dengan sangat lembut.

"Ne?"

Yesung membalikkan badannya ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya tadi "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Yesung menggeleng lemah. Sosok itu mengelus pundaknya pelan "Hentikan sampai di sini Kim Joongwoon ssi, kau tak boleh mengubah garis takdir..."

Yesung mendenguskan nafasnya "Bukankah waktuku masih 3 hari lagi?"

Sosok itu mengubah ekspresi lembutnya menadi lebih tegas dari yang sebelumnya "Aku tau, tapi kau sudah terlalu jauh mengambil andil Yesung ssi. Bahkan kau memanfaatkan seseorang untuk membantu mu.."

Yesung hanya mendesah kesal "Ah, aku ini bukan manusia lagi. Mana bisa aku bekerja sendiri..!"

**Ooo-ooo-ooo**

"Eomma. Aku pulaang...!"

Tak ada jawaban.. Lampu rumah bahkan belum di nyalakan. Sungmin bergegas masuk dan menyalakan beberapa lampu yang di perlukan. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnnya ke sebuah sofa yang ada di depan tv. Seharian ini Sungmin merasa sangat rindu terhadap eommanya. Sungmin kembali beranjak dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Barangkali eommanya sedang berada di dapur.

"Eomma?"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dapur. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa eommanya sedang berada di dapur. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar eommanya.

"Eomma?!"

Teriak Sungmin di depan pintu kamar eommanya. Tak ada respon apapun dari kamar itu. Sungmin akhirnya membuka pintu kamar eommanya yang tak di kunci. DI temukanlah eommanya yang sedang tertidur pulas denagn menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimtu tebal.

"Eomma sudah tidur..."

Sungmin memilih untuk pergi dan menutup pintu itu perlahan. Dengan sedikit berjingkat, Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia membawa boneka pemebrian dari Kyuhyun tadi untuk ikut bersamanya. Sungmin langsung mengambrukkan badannya ke sebuah kasur empok miliknya. Di perhatikannya boneka itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Boneka ini akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu Kyu.."

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah boneka itu. Ia pun tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka itu. Hari ini ia sangat lelah.

**000-0-000**

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta, seseorang tengah menaruh sesuatu di depan sebuah rumah. Benda yang di taruhnya berupa kotak dengan di bungkus kertas coklat. Entah apa isi dari kotak itu, yang pasti orang itu menaruhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelahnya ,orang misterius itu pergi begitu saja...

.

.

.

**-3 Days Later-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun PoV**

"Haaahh..."

Minggu pagi harusnya aku bangun siang. Tapi ternyata mimpi buruk menghampiriku. Di tambah lagi eommaku yang tiba-tiba membangungkanku sepagi ini. Begitu aku membuka mata, eommaku sudah ada di samping tempat tidurku..

"Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini kau akan bertunangan dengan Victoria.."

Hah? Bertunangan dengan Victoria? Oh ayolah..

"Tapi eomma, aku belum siap. Aku tidak mau.."

Eommaku hanya menatap sendu ke arahku. Di genggamnya erat tanganku "Eomma mohon, jika tidak perusahaan appamu akan segera bangkrut.."

"Tapi kenapa eomma?"

Eomma terdiam cukup lama. Ia pun tersenyum pahit ke arahku dan mengelus rambutku. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi begitu saja dari kamarku. Ada apa ini? Apa yang di lakukan hingga perusahaan akan bangkrut?

"Kyuhyun-ah..!"

Suara baritone itu kembali terdengar.

"Wae hyung?"

"Ku dengar perusahaan appamu akan bangkrut. Apa itu benar?"

Aku mengangguk lesu.

"Appa Victoria menjebak appamu Kyu. Tapi appamu tidak tau itu, ia hanya menganggap ini pasti karena kesalahan salah satu pegawai."

Hah? Tidak mungkin. Appa Victoria yang ku kenal adalah orang yang baik-baik.

"Benarkah hyung? Tapi ini tidak mungkin..!"

"Dengar Kyu, appa Victoria ingin balas dendam pada perusahan appamu. Ia kemudian mengubah beberapa data hingga appamu ingin bangkrut. Melihat peluang ini, Appa Vic kemudian menawarkan dirinya untuk membeli saham-saham appamu dengan syarat Victoria harus menikah denganmu. Tapi, ku rasa ada maksud lain mengapa appa Vic melakukan semua ini..."

Aku terdiam sejenak sembari memikirkan sesuatu "Apa ini terkait keluargamu?"

"Mungkin..",jawab Yesung dengan singkat

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ketika anak dari tuan Cho itu menikah dengan anakmu, kau akan membunuh kekasih dari anak Tuan Cho? Lalu apa hubungannya? .."

Pria paruh baya itu menyeruput kopi hangatnya "Kekasih dari anak Tuan Cho itu lah yang ku incar."

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu menyalakan rokok elektriknya "Lalu? Aku belum begitu mengerti maksudmu tuan Park.."

Pria yang di panggil tuan park menghela nafasnya kesal "Kau ini, kekasih anak Tuan Cho itu adalah anak dari Lee Hyemin.."

"Ah, aku lupa, Hye Min juga memiliki anak perempuan. Tapi, kenapa kau tak langsung saja menyingkirkan anak tengik itu?"

Tuan park menghela nafasnya serta menegakkan posisi duduknya "Anak dari Tuan Cho itu lah yang menganggu,ia selalu melindungi anak Hyemin. Bukankah setelah ia menikah dengan anakku, nantinya ia tak akan bisa berkutik lagi dengan anak Hyemin?"

Lawan bicara Tuan Park hanya menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Lalu kenapa kau harus susah-susah menjebak perusahaan Cho Company itu..?"

Tuan Park memijiat pelipisnya sendiri "Kenapa kau belum mengerti? Anak Tuan cho itu keras kepala, ia tentu tak mau menerima begitu saja perjodohan ini. Tentu aku harus mengancamnya bukan? Dengan membuat perusahaan Cho itu bangkrut dan aku akan membeli saham-saham perusahaan Cho dengan syarat putriku harus menikah dengan putra tuan Cho itu.."

Lawan bicara tuan Park akhirnya benar-benar mengerti "Ah, jadi begitu. Idemu licik juga, tapi itu bagus.."

Tuan Park tertawa "Hahahah, tentu..."

Tuan Park kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan santai. Cafe langganannya ini menjadi tempat yang paling pas bagi tuan park untuk sekedar mengobrol santai dengan temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa istrimu tau?"

Pertanyaan rekan Tuan Park tadi sangat menyinggung perasaan seseorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menguping pembicaraan tuan park dan rekannya itu. Tuan Park tersenyum hambar "Bertahun-tahun aku menikah tapi ku rasa aku tidak bahagia, aku tau ia mencintaiku, jadi aku tak ingin ia tau akan hal ini. Pasti dirinya akan sakit.."

"Hahaha, lalu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anakmu dan istrimu nanti jika kau rencana mu berhasil?"

Taun Park sedikit memperbaiki dasinya dan berkata "Aku akan meninggalkan mereka."

Sementara di luar, wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam tasnya erat, ia terpaku di samping dinding cafe. Dinding itu tak menghalangi telinga tajam nyonya Park untuk mendengar percakapan suaminya dan rekannya tadi.

_"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan anakku? Jika Victoria tau, ia akan sangat sakit hati. Aku tak akan membiakan rencanamu itu berhasil. Cukup aku yang merasakan sakit nya di hianati..",_gumam nyonya Park sembari elangkahkan kakiknya untuk pergi dari cafe itu.

**-000000000-0-00-**

Seorang wanita tengah berjalan bergandengan dengan seorang gadis yang tampak seperti anaknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum ceria ketika sampai di suatu tanah lapang yang masih hijau. Tanah lapang kosong yang di tumbuhi sebuah pohon besar. Rerumputan yang pendek dengan warna hijau segarnya memberikan kesan terawat.

"Eomma, aku ingin piknik di sini bersama suami dan anak-anakku nanti..",ujar gadis manis sembari mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon besar berdaun rimbun.

"Ne, jangan lupa ukir nama eomma di pohon ini.."

Wanita yang masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di samping anaknya. Wanita ini tesrenyum ketika melihat rambut anaknya tersibak angin. Terlihatlah wajah anaknya yang sangat manis dari samping.

"Sungmin-ah, eomma tak tau bahwa kau semanis ini.."

Wanita itu mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut. "Ne eomma, aku manis seperti eomma.."

Mendengar jawaban itu, eomma Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil di buatnya "Anniya, kau bahkan berkali-kali lipat manisnya di banding eomma. Mata dan bibirmu mirip eomma, sedangkan hidung dan alismu mirip appa. Ah.. Dan juga wajah kakakmu yang begitu mirip appa.."

Sungmin bangun dari posisi duduknya dan memeluk tubuh eommanya "Sudahlah eomma..."

"Ah iya, kau tak menjenguk makam appamu dan juga oppamu? Kajja.."

Eomma Sungmin segera berdiri dan bejalan menjauh dari Sungmin yang masih diam mematung. Eomma Sungmin tak ingin meneteskan air mata lagi di depan satu-satunya harta yang di milikinya itu. Sungmin bagi eommanya adalah harta yang paling berharga dari apapun. Tanpa Sungmin mungkin eommanya sudah bunuh diri karena tertekan di tinggal suaminya dan juga anak laki-lakinya. Sungmin akhirnya berjalan menyusul eommanya...

.

.

.

"Maafkan suamiku sudah menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tanggamu.."

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kemeja putihnya duduk di depan dua makam sambil mengucapkan doa. Namun, kegiatannya terganggu saat ia di hampiri oleh dua orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Maaf ahjumma, anda siapa?"

Wanita ini tersentak , ia meliha seorang gadis tengah menatap diinya penuh curiga "Aku-"

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ne? Thanks juga buat yang udah mau review.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Annyeong.. i'm back in Chap 10. Pasti pada nungguin kan? #kepedean

Oke, yang nungguin monggo di baca

happy reading.. ^^

* * *

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Aku-"

Wanita ini masih menggantung omongannya. Susah sekali baginya untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Maafkan aku nyonya, maafkan aku nona.."

Wanita ini kemudian bersimpuh di depan Sungmin dan Eommanya sembari menangis. Eomma Sungmin tentu bingung. Ia tak mengenal wanita ini sama sekali.

"Maaf, bisakah anda jelaskan semua ini? Saya tidak mengerti. Berdirilah..'

Wanita ini pun berdiri sembari menangis. Sungmin dan eommanya saling bertatapan. Ya karena mereka bingung. Saat mengunjungi makam Appa dan oppanya malah ada seorang wanita yang tak di kenal kemudian bersimpuh sambil meminta maaf.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman?"

Sungmin dan eommanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga beranjak pergi dari makam itu. Dengan mengendarai mobil, mereka melesat ke sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari makam.

.

.

**-000-000-**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, anda bisa bicara sekarang.."

Wanita ini tampak gusar. Ia sedikit panik ketika pandangan maanya bertemu dengan pandangan Sungmin.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja nyonya.."

Eomma Sungmin melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti pun beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari cafe itu.

"Benarkah nama anda Lee hye Min..?"

Eomma Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Ia kemudian menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Nyonya, kenal dengan foto ini?"

Wanita ini memberikan selembar foto. Eomma Sungmin mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya. Foto seorang wanita tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan di dampingi oleh sosok pria tampan di sampingnya. Sebuah foto hitam putih namun wajah eomma Sungmin waktu muda terlihat sangat jelas. Apalagi sosok pria di sampingnya. Eomma Sungmin sangat mengenal sosok itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan tuan Park.

"Lalu?"

Eomma Sungmin kembali menaruh foto itu di meja. Ia bersikap sesantai mungkin dengan menegak vanilla latte yang di pesannya. Wanita itu menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Aku tau kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan suamiku. Aku sudah tau semuanya"

Eomma Sungmin sedikit tersedak di buatnya. Wanita itu adalah istri dari tuan Park. Ia memeukul mukul lembut dadanya.

"Maafkan aku nyonya. Andai saja aku tak menerima-"

"Cukup,harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Maafkan suamiku telah merusak keluargamu. Aku tak tau jika ia membunuh suamimu dan anakmu adalah semata untuk mengejarmu. Maafkan aku..."

Mengingat semua itu, nyonya Park merasa sangat di Park mengeluarkan sebuah tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap air matanya. Sedangkan eomma Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia tak tau apa yang harus di katakannya.

"Andaikan saja aku menolak pernikahan paksa itu-"

"Anniya, aku tak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku sendiri tak sanggup untuk mengingatnya. Harusnya aku minta maaf. Jika ku tau kalian akan menikah, aku akan menolak perasaannya."

Nyonya Park meneguk coklat panasnya dengan hati-hati "Anniya, aku yang salah. Tak seharusnya aku menikah dengan orang yang tak memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Aku begitu memaksanya agar mencintaiku..."

Eomma Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak "Ya sudah, jangan salahkan siapa-siapa di sini..."

"Tapi pihakku lah yang paling bersalah, aku telah mengahncurkan keluargamu. Mohon maafkan aku...

Eomma Sungmin berusaha tegar dan tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan nyonya Park "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu, jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Lagipula harusnya suamimu yang minta maaf. Kau tak terlibat dalam masalah ini.."

**-000-**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku tak tau apa aku harus menerima pertunangan ini. Bertunangan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak menarik perhatianku. Memang Victoria adalah gadis yang sempurna, namun itu di mata laki-laki lain. Aku sudah berusaha membicarakan hal ini pada Eomma dan Appa kemarin. Tapi hasilnya? Appa tetap bersikukuh jika aku harus bertunangan dengan Victoria dengan alasan perusahaan appa yang memang sedang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Appa Victoria. Ini rumit...

Aku masih duduk terdiam di sebuah kursi yang berada di balkon rumah bak istana milik Victoria. Pesta pertunangan yang hanya mengundang kerabat keluarga ku dan keluarga Victoria ternyata di majukan. Ini pasti ulah Victoria yang tak sabar ingin mengikatku agar aku tak melirik yeoja lain lagi.

"Kyu..."

Tak kusangka Yesung akan muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Ne, wae Hyung?"

"Kau yakin akan bertunangan dengannya? Ini akan menjadi masalah baru Kyu.."

"Aish, appa tetap tak mau percaya akan perkataanku kemarin. Dia bilang aku bohong..."

Yesung menampakkan wajah sedihnya lagi. Ku yakin ia sangat kecewa denganku.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti keadaan ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian Yesung menghilang. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Keluar dari ruangan ini pun tak bisa. Sekarang aku seperti hewan yang di kurung. Aku tak bisa kabur. Di tambah lagi ponsel ku di sita. Pasti Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkanku sekarang. Namun yang ku genggam hanyalah sebuah kotak cincin.

Aku berjalan ke sebuah balkon ruangan ini. Kurasakan hanyalah malam yang dingin. Malam yang tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada bintang yang bertaburan serta banyak awan hitam yang melindungi bulan. Mungkin malam ini mewakilkan perasaanku. Langit pun bisa mengerti, kenapa appa tidak?

Kriett...

Pintu berbunyi. Lantas ku balikkan badanku ke arah pintu. Keluarlah sesosok wanita paruh baya yang di pastikan adalah eomma harap ia tak bicara macam-macam. Eomma Vic mendekat ke arahku dan berbicara padaku.

"Kyu, kau pasti ingin menolak pertunanagn ini kan? Saat kau ingin memasangkan cincin itu, jatuhkan atau lemparkan cincin itu. Setelahnya kau harus kabur lewat pintu belakang. Arasseo?"

**Kyuhyun Pov end**

**.**

"Kyu, kau pasti ingin menolak pertunanagn ini kan? Saat kau ingin memasangkan cincin itu, jatuhkan atau lemparkan cincin itu. Setelahnya kau harus kabur lewat pintu belakang. Arasseo?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang karenanya. Nyonya Park mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang di ketahui milik Kyuhyun.

"ini, aku mengambilnya dari appamu."

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan nyonya Park.

"Baiklah, kau harus berhasil kabur kali ini.."

**-000-**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tegap melewati beberapa ruangan ke sebuah panggung. Di sana calon tunangan 'paksa'nya tengah menunggu dengan senyum bahagianya. Namun raut wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah bahagia. Ia begitu muak mungkin dengan semau ini. Dirinya seperti di jadikan boneka, dimainkan semaunya bahkan di paksa untuk menikah. Ia begitu khawatir saat ini karena kekasih resminya tak menghubunginya sejak tadi. Hanya pesan terakhir yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun naik ke atas panggung dengan di sambut tepuk tangan meriah dari tamu-tamu yang ada. Beberapa wanita muda saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mungkin membicarakan Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan. Ia memakai tuxedo abu-abu dengan tatanan rambut wavynya. Victoria menyambutnya dengan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun mesra. Itu membuat para tamu undangan bersorak sorai. Victoria tersenyum malu, namun Kyuhyun hanya menampakkan wajah datar nan dinginnya.

"Kyu, sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik tajam appanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain.

"Baiklah,pertunangan ini akan mengikat sebuah pasangan yang saling mencintai."

_"Pasangan yang saling mencintai?",_ucap sinis Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Semoga pertunangan ini di berkati oleh Tuhan dan berjalan dengan di sertai oleh ketulusan hati dari pihak wanita dan pria."

_"Ketulusan?",_gumam Kyuhyun lagu dalam hati ketika mendengar sambutan dari pembawa acara.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh bertukar cincin.."

Victoria mengeluarkan cincin yang di bawanya. Kemudian ia memakaikannya ke jari manis Kyuhyun. Namun, cincin itu tak muat dan hanya sampai tengah.

"Maaf, sepertinya cincin tak muat di jari sang pria."

Para tamu tertawa. Menganggap itu hanya sepele. Namun satu atau dua orang mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang. Tuan Kyuhyun, anda bisa memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis pasangan anda.."

Dari kejauhan, nyonya Park terlihat berlari ke arah belakang. Ia kemudian membuka pintu keluar yang ada di belakang dan memesan sebuah taksi. Kyuhyun membuka kotak cincin itu dengan perlahan. Di ambilnya cincin itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sesuai dengan rencana nyonya Park, Kyuhyun sengaja menjatuhkan cincin yang ada di tangannya. Cincin itu pun mengelinding ke bawah.

"Mmmm. Maaf para hadirin, sepertinya kita harus mencari cincin itu."

Sontak para hadirin sibuk mencari cincin itu termasuk Victoria serta appa Vic dan appa Kyu. Ini pun di manfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk kabur dari sini. Ia seolah sedang sibuk mencari cincin itu kemudian lari menuju pintu belakang tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

"Hey, aku dapat cincinnya..!"

Seorang hadirin menemukan cincin itu dan memberikannya pada Victoria. Namun Victoria merasa ada yang pun menyadari calon tunangannya hilang entah kemana.

**-000-**

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Akhirnya rencana kaburku berhasil. Sungguh aku sangat gugup untuk melakukan ini. Aku tak pedilu jika appaku memarahiku nanti. Lagipula aku tak akan pulang ke rumah. Sekarang sopir ini membawa taksinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mungkin sopir ini telah di bayar mahal oleh nyonya Park. Tapi aku bingung aku harus ebrhenti di mana.

"Tuan, anda ingin turun di mana?"

"Mmmm. Berkelilinglah sebentar. Aku akan membayarmu lebih.."

Sopir itu mengerti dan mulai menstabilkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ku ambil lagi ponselku. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sungmin membalas pesanku tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Aku mulai membuka satu-per satu pesan dari Sungmin yang belum sempat ku baca.

**From : Sungmin**

**Kau kemana saja seharian ini? Aku harap kau bisa menemuiku di daerah pemakaman gyeonggi sekarang juga..! **

Pesan teks dari Sungmin yang ku terima dari jam 3 sore itu baru ku baca.

"Ahjussi, antarkan aku ke daerah alamat ini.."

Aku memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

"Ne tuan.."

Supir itu mengubah arahnya menuju alamat yang di maksud. Aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sungmin. Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku pergi ke rumah kekasih ku? Aku pun membalas pesan itu. Tak lama ia membalas pesanku...

**From : Sungmin **

**Cepat...! Aku tak ingin menunggu lama.**

Aigoo, apakah ia merindukanku? Tak sabaran sekali. Sebaiknya ku balas pesan ini dengan cepat. Pesan itu pun terkirim. Tak lama aku mendapatkan sebuah balasan dari Sungmin.

**From : Sungmin**

**Tak usah menggodaku. Aku memang sangat merindukanmu...**

Ck... Ck.. Ck.. Anak ini. Sabar sebentar Lee Sungmin. Aku tak akan menghilang darimu. Tapi bagaimana aku menjelaskan pertunangan ku dengan Victoria tadi? Tapi, kenapa perasaanku mulai tak enak? Ah sudahlah...

**Kyuhyun PoV end**

**-000-**

Sungmin menopang dagunnya kesal. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang . Berulang kali ia menengok ke arah jamnya. Ia mengirim beberapa teks ke mendapatkan balasan, ia berulang kali melihat ke arah layar ponsel, namun tak ada sama sekali tanda pesan masuk.

"Ish, kau di mana Cho Kyuhyun? Seharian ini kau tak menghubungiku..."

Drrt..drrt..drrt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Tertera di layar ponselnya bahwa ia mendapat sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin segera membuka pesan itu. Dan ternyata pesan dari orang yangdi tunggunya...

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Chagiya, aku akan pergi ke rumah mu. Tunggu aku ne?**

Sungmin membalas pesan itu dengan perasaan kesal. Mengetik beberapa kata dengan cepat. Kemudian mengirimnya dan menunggu balasannya dengna tak sabar. Mungkin sinyal sedang bagus saat ini. Jadi Sungmin tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapat balasan.

**From : Kyuhyun **

**Kenapa, kau merindukanku? Tak sabaran sekali..**

Sungmin mendecih kesal. Ia mengetik balasan pesan itu dan pesan itu pun terkirim. Tak lama ia mendapat balasannya dari Kyuhyun

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Aku juga merindukanmu.. Tunggu aku anak yang cantik. Saranghae...**

Sungmin tersenyum puas saat membaca balasan itu.

**-000-**

Seluruh tamu undangan yang ada di pesta pertunangan itu menjad heboh. Pasalnya, mempelai tunangan pria menghilang begitu saja. Sontak kedua pihak keluarga menjadi panik. Beberapa tamu juga telah meninggalkan pesta itu karena membuang waktu.

"Mmm... Bagaimana ini tuan Cho?"

Tuan Cho mengacak rambutnya kasar. Terisrat di wajahnya ia sangat malu ditambah kesal. Sedangkan Tuan Park dan nyonya Park sibuk menengangkan Victoria yang tengah menangis di pojok panggung.

"Akhiri saja pesta ini..",ujar nyonya Cho pada pembawa acara tersebut. Pembawa acara itu mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah dari nyonya Cho.

"Aish, anak itu..."

Ucap Tuan Cho geram. Nyonya Cho segera menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah, nanti ia pasti kembali..",ujar Nyonya cho sembari mengusap punggung tuan Cho. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, nyonya Park dan Tuan Park masih sibuk dengan anak mereka. Victoria begitu terpukul sepertinya.

"Sudahlah Vic, ia pasti akan kembali. Appa janji kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun.. "

Tuan Park bicara selembut mungkin pada anaknya. Berusaha memberikan perhatian sepertinya. Tuan Park membelai rambut anaknya. Namun tangannya di tepis oleh nyonya Park.

"Hey, kau kenapa hm?"

Nyonya Park tak menghiraukan teguran dari Tuan Park. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Victoria. Ingin melindungi anaknya yang di manfaatkan oleh appanya sendiri.

"Eomma, aku ingin istirahat.."

Victoria beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya akan terlibat ke sebuah argumen kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berjanji jika kau tak bisa menematinya.."

Tuan Park mengkerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu?"

Nyonya Park memutar bola matanya kesal "Hentikan rencanamu itu. Kau hanya merugikan orang lain.." Tuan Park semakin mengerutkan keningnya "Apa yang kau bicarakan hm?"

Nyonya park tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari suaminya dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

**-0000-**

"Hey, hentikan ini. Kita di mana?"

Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengarahkan gadis manis itu ke suatu tempat yang di siapkannya.

"Ssst, kau tak boleh mengintip ne? Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya.."

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dan berlari ke arah sebuah susunan balon yang ada di depan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya tanpa mengintip sedikitpun. Ia tak menegrti apa yang di rencanakan Kyuhyun..

"Min buka matamu...!"

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia memandang ke arah sekitar. Sungmin terkejut karena saat ini ia berada di puncak sebuah gedung. Di depannya, berdirilah sosok Kyuhyun yang tadi menggendongnya untuk mencapai puncak gedung ini. Dengan percaya diri, Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Di belakangnya, terdapat susunan balon membentuk hati. Malam yang mendukung juga menambah suasana menjadi romantis.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin memanggil lirih namanya. Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Di peluknya erat tubuh Kyuhyun seakan tak ingin kehilangan 'pangerannya' itu. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut kecoklatan milik Sungmin. Di saat itu juga terdengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin.

"KKau kenapa ? Apa kau tak suka?"

Sungmin membekap mulutnya dan merutuki kebodohannya. Ia ingin menangis karena merasa terharu...

"Anni, bukan begitu.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan mengelus pipi chubbynya itu "Lalu?"

Sungmin kembali mengenggelamkan wajahnya "Aku suka, aku sangat suka. Aku hanya terharu.."

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin. Di dekatkan wajah tampannya itu ke wajah Sungmin. Perlahan jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis. Keduanya menutupkan mata dan..

Chu~

Bibir mereka saling berpagut. Kyuhyun mulai berani menyesap bibir plum milik Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menerima dan mengikuti alur permainan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kekasihnya. Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hawa semakin panas. Ciuman mulai agresif. Perang lidah tak terhindarkan. Keduanya pun merasa haus akan oksigen dan memilih untuk mengakhiri kegiatan 'panas' mereka. Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas dahi Sungmin.

"Saranghae..."

Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Nado saranghae..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Rencana membuat surprise untuk Sungmin berhasil. Ia menyiapkan semua ini dengan mendadak dengan bantuan Donghae dan temannya yang lain. Setidaknya Sungmin tak menanyakan kenapa dari tadi pagi ia tak menghubunginya. Kyuhyun tak mungkin bilang pada Sungmin bahwa sebenarnya ia kabur dari acara pertunangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar ia bisa mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sungmin pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Matanya terfokus pada langit malam yang bertabur bintang di sertai bulan yang bulat sempurna.

"Kyu, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku..?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin "Tentu tidak. Aku tak akan mau meninggalkanmu. Apa lagi jika aku harus melihatmu bersama namja lain."

Sungmin tersenyum "Lalu? Bagaimana jika kita akan berpisah suatu saat nanti? Apakah kau masih menungguku..?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena heran. Tak biasanya Sungmin bertanya aneh-aneh seperti ini

"Kita Berpisah katamu? Jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku sanagt benci jika aku mendengarnya darimu."

Sungmin balas mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin "Karena aku tak amu berpisah darimu tentunya. Kau juga begitu kan? Maka janjilah kepadaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Janji?"

Kyuhyun emgulurkna jari kelingkingnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kyuhyun "Ne, aku janji.."

Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa Yesung tengah hadir dan mengawasi mereka..

"Kau seakan lupa bahwa Sungmin masih dalam bahaya.."

Yesung pun kembali menghilang...

**-000-**

"Kenapa kau kemari? Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi..."

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Di depannya tengah berdiri sesosok pria paruh baya yang tersenyum licik ke arah wanita itu.

"Ayolah, kembali kepadaku.. Kau akan mendapat tempat tinggal yang layak dan hidup bahagia lagi bersamaku tanpa ada bayang-bayang dari suamimu dulu..."

Tuan Park menyesap rokok elektrik miliknya.

"Aku sudah bahagia bersama anakku. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi..."

Tuan Park mematikan rokok elektriknya "Benarkah? Lihat saja nanti.."

Tuan park bergegas meninggalkan eomma Sungmin. Ia kemudian naik ke mabolnya dan melajukan mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedangkan eomma Sungmin segera menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

"Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku?"

Eomma Sungmin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Mengambil 2 buah koper besar dan menyimpun pakaian-pakaian yang ada di lemarinya dan lemari Sungmin. Surat-surat penting juga ikut masuk ke dalam koper besar itu.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin dan aku harus pergi dari sini.."

**-000-**

"Yesung ssi, besok hari terakhirmu. Ingat?"

Yesung mendecih kesal karena hyung nya yang super duper cerewet itu "Ne Leeteuk ssi, aku tau itu...!"

Leeteuk terkekeh kecil di buatnya. Di tambah lagi wajah Yesung yang sangat kusut menjadi bahan candaan Leeteuk

"Aigoo, wajahmu kenapa hm? Apa masalah ini membuatmu tak sempat menyetrika wajahmu sendiri..?"

Yesung melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Hyungnya itu. Namun, sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan kecilnya dengan kuat.

"Berhentilah bertengkar..."

Suara berat itu mengehentikan niatan Yesung yang ingin memukul Leeteuk. Leeteuk malah makin tertawa karena melihat yesung yang tertindas.

"Kau juga, seperti anak kecil...!"

Sontak Leeteuk langsung terdiam di buatnya. Well, pemandangan Yesung dan Leeteuk sering bertengkar itu sudah lumrah. Hanya kangin yang bisa mengentikan keduanya.

"Apa masalah ini belum selesai? Mantan kekasih eommamu itu 'terobsesi' dengan eommamu, bukan masih mencintai eommamu..."

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan "Hyung, aku juga tau itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan melancarkan rencananya..."

**-000-**

"Kau tak mau pulang hm? Besok songsaenim galak itu-"

"Sssst.. Diamlah, sebentar lagi ne.."

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Sudah jam 9 malam mereka berjalan-jalan berdua namun Kyuhyun tak mau di ajak pulang. Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Aissh, jangan kekanakan Kyu. Baiklah, aku berjanji, sepulang sekolah kita pergi bersama.."

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya "Janji?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang.."

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Haah.. Malam ini ku putuskan untuk menginap di rumah Donghae. Bisa mati kutu jika aku kembali ke rumah. Harga diriku mau di bawa kemana? Untungnya beberapa buku pelajaranku ada di Donghae. Jadi aku tak perlu membolos besok. Image anak pintar di diriku ini akan hilang. Tapi jika aku turun ke sekolah, appa dan eomma pasti bisa menemukanku. Bagaimana ini? Ah sudahlah, besok aku tak akan keluar kelas.

"Donghae-ah...?!"

Kebiasaan buruk namun sangat di maklumi. Begitu di depan rumah Donghae aku tak akan mau mengetuk pintu. Toh berteriak saja Donghae sudah membukakan pintunya untukku..

"Eh? Kenapa kau kemari?"

Donghae menatapku bingung.

"Aku ini tamu, apa kau tak bisa mempersilahkanku masuk eoh?"

"Ck, tamu macam apa kau datang larut malam begini. Ya sudah, masuklah.."

Enaknya menjadi diriku. Menjadi dongsaeng yang di sayang dan juga jadi kebangganan sekolah. Di karuniai wajah tampan, kaya, di kejar yeoja-yeoja cantik dan punya pacar yang luar biasa cantik. Itu di pikiran kalian.. Nyatanya menjadi diriku tak semudah kelian pikirkan. Apalagi memiliki Appa yang sangat terobsesi pada masa depanku sungguh tak mengenakkan. Seluruh hidupku seperti di atur olehnya.

"Kau kenapa hm? Kau ingin menginap lagi? Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu.."

"Ah, hanya kabur dari acara pertuanganku.."

"Mwo? Hanya kabur katamu?"

"Hey, bukankah aku sudah sering kabur?"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya sediri "Setidaknya kau mengerti perasaan appamu dan eommamu..."

"Lalu, apakah mereka pernah mengerti perasaanku?"

Kali ini Donghae terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata sepertinya.

"Baiklah, terserahmu..."

Donghae memutar kursi belajarnya dan kembali fokus terhadap bukunya. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur milik Donghae. Ku dekatkan tubuhku menghadap dinding.

"Haah.. Kyu, bisa geser sedikit..?"

"Yak, kau tidur di kasur lipatmu saja..."

Aku mengerti Donghae pasti kesal padaku. Tapi, untungnya Donghae adalah orang yang sabar dan baik. Ia mengerti jika sikapku yang "semaunya" kambuh. Perlahan ku katupkan mataku untuk segera menuju alam mimpi. Ku harap mimpiku indah...

_"Ne, tuan, besok aku akan melaksanakan tugas ku dengan baik.."_

Samar-samar, ku dengar seseorang berbicara. Di sebelah dinding ini sepertinya. Ah, mungkin appa Donghae yang sedang berbicara dengan bosnya..

_"Lee Sungmin kan namanya? Aku ingat itu... Fotonya sudah ku simpan tuan..."_

Kubuka lagi mataku saat mendengar nama Lee Sungmin di sebutkan. Lee Sungmin siapa? Apa mungkin Sungmin kekasihku? Ah tidak mungkin. Nama Sungmin bukan cuma di gunakan satu bagaimana jika Sungmin yang di maksud adalah kekasihku. Tapi apa hubungannya Appa donghae dengan Sungmin? Tugas apa yang di kerjakan?

_"Baiklah, aku dan anak buahku akan bersiap tuan. Aku akan kesana.."_

Setelah itu, aku tak mendengar lagi pembicaraan appa Donghae. Yang ku dengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru , kemudian diikuti suara motor yang di jalankan. Baiklah, aku tak ingin berpikir yang buruk dan memilih untuk menidurkan diriku. Tapi tak mudah rupanya. Ada secuil perasaan penasaran yang semakin besar jika mendengar percakapan appa Donghae tadi.

Ku tengok Donghae yang sudah teridur pulas di kasur lipatnya. Karena rasa penasaranku muncul, jadilah aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan untuk menyelidiki siapa Lee Sungmin yang di maksud itu. Siapa tau appa Donghae meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk untuk meyakinkan bahwa Sungmin yang di bicarakan adalah bukan Sungmin kekasihku. Aku berjingkat sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu Donghae yang tengah tertidur..

PRANK...!

Astaga..! Apa itu?

Miauww...

Huh, syukurlah hanya seekor kucing.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aish, kucing babo. Donghae jadi terbangun kan..

"Eummm, aku hanya ingin minum Hyung..."

"Oh baiklah..."

Fiuhh.. Untung saja Donghae percaya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya dia hanya mengingau. Ah sudahlah..

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar appa Donghae. Saat ingin membuka knop pintu kamar appa Donghae, ku rasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku..

PLUK...

"Aish...-"

.

.

.

TBC?

Review ne.. ^^ Mian updatenya lama... tapi entar usahain chapter depan updatenya kilat. Gumawo juga yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya

Bye..! See you in next chapter..


	11. Chapter 11

Annyeong.. ^^ im back in chap 11. Happy reading...

* * *

.

.

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegang knop pintu yang dingin itu. Namun pundakknya serasa di pegang oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dengan perasaan gugup, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aish, hyung...!"

Kyuhyun terkejut hingga memegang dadanya sendiri. Mengatur nafasnya dan mengelap keringatnya. Yesung hanya terkikik karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Berkali-kali Yesung telah membuat Kyuhyun hampir kena serangan jantung.

"Tak bisakah muncul secara baik-baik? Kau membuatku takut eoh..."

Yesung tersenyum simpul "Muncul secara baik-baik? Kau pikir aku apa? Aku meragukan bahwa dirimu itu Jenius.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal "Ya sudahlah..."

Kyuhyun memegang kembali knop pintu itu. Namun Yesung menahannya ketika mata tajammnya melirik ke arah bawah.

"Tunggu Kyu, coba singkirkan kakimu, sepertinya aku melihat sebuah kertas.."

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu dan mengangkat kakinya. Di lihatnya secarik kertas yang agak kotor.

"Kertas apa itu hyung?"

Yesung hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas itu. Di bolak-baliknya kertas itu. Ia pun menemukan sesuatu..

**Blok ke 3 nomor 13, warna pink dengan pintu kayu. **

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya "Aku tak mengerti ini hyung.."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kertas itu ke Yesung. Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya dan mencoba berfikir lebih dalam ketika sudah membaca tulisan itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut berfikir. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. Yang paling di ingatnya adalah angka 13 itu serta pintu kayu yang di maksud.

"Rumah eomma?"

Yesung angkat bicara. Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung

"Maksudmu rumah Sungmin?" Yesung mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya kembali "Lalu?"

Sejenak Yesung terdiam "Apakah mungkin yang menyimpan kertas adalah appa temanmu itu?"

"Mungkin... ?",jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa?" Yesung menghela nafasnya "Sepertinya Sungmin mulai terancam..

**-000-**

"Eomma tidak bercanda kan?"

Sungmin yang baru datang dan masuk ke kamarnya bingung melihat eommanya tengah menyimpun pakaian ke dalam sebuah koper

"Eomma tak bercanda. Besok kita akan ke pulau itu. Di tempat kelahiran appamu. Di sana kita akan memulai hidup baru. Semua urusan sekolahmu akan di tangani oleh teman eomma. Besok jangan keluar rumah dengan alasan apapun..."

Sungmin terdiam. Rasanya begitu berat meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Apalagi ia telah mempunyai seseorang yang untuk di cintai.

"Tapi eomma, ku pikir kita tak perlu pindah. Aku bahagia di sini.."

Eomma Sungmin menutup rapat kopernya "Eomma mohon. Turuti kata eomma kali ini. Ini juga demi kebaikan mu.."

Sungmin kembali terdiam, berusaha menahan sesak ketika membayangkan ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kita akan kembali?"

Eomma Sungmin mengangkat koper itu dan menaruhnya ke pinggir , ia sedikit melirik Sungmin dan mengatakan,"Tidak.."

Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali sesak. Ia begitu tak rela meninggalkan semua kenangan yang tercipta ketika tinggal dan besar di sini. Akhirnya Sungmin mempunyai sbeuah ide agar membuatnya tetap di sini "Eomma saja yang pergi. Aku masih mau di sini. Aku juga ingin tiap kali menjenguk makam appa dan oppa..."

Eomma Sungmin beranjak dan mendekati Sungmin "Tidak bisa Min, eomma tau kau akan meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi, sepertinya kau memang harus ikut. Eomma tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri. Nanti juga di sana eomma juga kesepian.."

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan sesak di dadanya "Baiklah eomma..."

Eomma Sungmin berusaha tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin "Maafkan eomma Min, eomma tau kau sangat berat meninggalkan tempat ini begitu juga eomma. Tapi kita memang harus pergi dari tempat ini.."

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Ia begitu takut membayangkan jika dirinya harus pergi. Bukankah ia kan terpisah dengan Kyuhyun yang baru jadi pacarnya dan Sungmin sangat menyayanginya. Ia juga harus meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya yang membuat itu semakin berat.

"Eomma juga merasa sedih Min. Karena eomma belum sempat melihat kekasih barumu itu..."

Sungmin menahan tangisnya yang seakan ingin tumpah. Dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba menjawab ucapan eommanya itu "Ne eomma. Dan sekarang aku taku jika ia akan melupakanku nanti. Aku tak mau meninggalkannya eomma..."

Eomma Sungmin menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat "Jangan takut meninggalkannya. Jika kalian memang berjodoh kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi. Tuhan akan membantumu menemukan dia lagi suatu saat. Pegang ucapan eomma.."

Sungmin seakan terhipnotis dan tetap berfikir positif. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan hatinya.

"Eomma, aku ingin istirahat.."

Eomma Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya "Besok, bangun pagi, tunggu eomma jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Sungmin mengangguk dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin PoV**

Benarkah aku harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Seseorang yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihku? Sungguh aku tak bisa. Bagaimana perasaannya jika mengetahuiku pergi? Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku sangat takut meninggalkannya dan kemudian saat aku kembali ia telah bersama gadis lain. Aku tak akan rela melihatnya bersama gadis lain. Ini mimpi buruk. Sebaiknya ku hubungi Kyuhyun sekarang...

Ku ambil ponsel yang semenjak tadi ku diamkan di dalam tas . Ku ketik nomornya dan menelpon nomor tersebut.

**Tuut..tuut...**

**"Yeoboseyo..?"**

Untung aku tak perlu lama menunggu agar telponku di angkat.

"Ah, yeoboseyo. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

**"Ne, aku baik. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"**

Aku ingin berbasa-basi dulu sebelum berbicara tentang kepergianku.

"Tidak, nada bicara mu seperti orang yang kelelahan."

**"Oh, kenapa kau belum tidur hm? Tidurlah yeobo.. Besok jangan membolos dan tepati janjimu. Cepatlah tidur aku akan mematikan telpon dan kau bisa tidur nyenyak.."**

Kyu.. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika memikirkan diriku akan segera meninggalkanmu...

"Anniya..! Aku masih ingin berbicara padamu. Ku mohon..."

Ku dengar helaan nafas dari seberang **"Ya sudah. Kau memangnya ingin berbicara apa hm?"**

Aish, apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Sepertinya tidak

"Mmm... Kau sudah makan?",tanyaku dengan nada yang melirih dan sedikit bergetar. Menahan tangis sembari berbicara itu sulit..

**"Kau kenapa Min? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"**

Dadaku sangat sesak. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis sekarang

"Anniya, nan gwenchana.."

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak memeprcayai ucapanku. Tentu saja, nada yang ku pakai saat berbicara tak sengaja melirih **"Min? Aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja. Tidurlah dan istirahat. Besok bicarakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi.."**

Aku menggit bibirku sendiri. Kyuhyun ternyata tak mengerti sama sekali bahwa aku sangat ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi padanya karena mungkin ini yang terakhir aku berbicara padanya.

"Ne.. Arr..acc..i.."

**TUUTT...**

Sungmin PoV end

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telpon dan menangis. Ia begitu sedih jika harus benar-benar berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih ingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke Kyuhyun. Tak lama ia mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun

**From : Kyuhyun **

**Nado saranghae chagiyaa~ tidurlah yang nyenyak...**

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum mendapat balasan itu. Walaupun mata Sungmin sudah kelihatan memerah, namun dirinya tetap terjaga. Ia mungkin tak mau jika hari berganti. Karena besoknya ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?"

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya kesal ketika sambungan telpon telah terputus tanpa ada kata 'saranghae' atau apapun. Ia melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur itu. Mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun ponselnya kembali berdering dan membuat usaha Kyuhyun untuk tidur pun gagal. Ia kembali merraih ponslenya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk..

**From : Sungmin**

**Saranghae~... **

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pesan itu. Setelahnya tak ada balasan satu pun dari Sungmin.

"Mungkin Sungmin sudah tidur..",gumam Kyuhyun. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan masalah tentang kabur dari pertunanagannya dan ia tak tau bahwa Sungmin akan meninggalkannya..

**-000-**

"Tuan, sepertinya target akan keluar rumah**."**

**"Baiklah, ikuti saja gadis itu dan bawa dia kepadaku di waktu yang tepat.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang namun tanpa matahari yang menyinari. Mendung serta angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang tak menghalangi seorang namja dengan hoodienya berlari menuju sebuah toko sepatu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat karena menerjang dinginnya pagi ini. Namja dengan rambut brunette dan mata foxynya itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko sepatu yang baru saja di buka. Pelayan toko paruh baya yang ada di situ menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Annyeong , anda mencari sepatu apa?"

Namja tadi mengamati seluruh rak sepatu yang ada di situ. Ia terlihat bingung..

"Kenapa? Pasti kau bingung, ikuti aku dan ku bantu kau mencari sepatu yang cocok..."

Namja itu mengikuti pelayan paruh baya itu. Pelayan membawanya ke sebuah rak dengan sepatu yang beragam.

"Mmmm, kau mencari sepatu untuk temanmu?"

Namja tu hanya menggeleng.

"Mmmm.. Untuk kekasihmu? Kau yakin jika memberikan sepatu untuk kekasihmu..?"

Namja itu menangguk. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan mengamati rak-rak yang berisi sepatu..

"Sepatu yang paling cantik.. Aku ingin itu..",ujar namja itu pada pelayan. Pelayan itu mengambi sebuah tangga dan mengambil sebuah sepatu wanita yang cantik. Dengan warna pink dengan pita dan beebrapa manik-manik perak menghiasi sepatu itu. Sejenak namja itu memandangi sepatu yang di sodorkan oleh pelayan.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini..",ujar namja itu dengan mata yang berseri.

Pelayan tadi membawa ke kasir dan membuat sebuah nota. Namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompetnya dan memeberikannya pada pelayan itu.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.."

Namja itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan toko itu sembari membawa sepatu yang di belinya tadi.

_"Cho Kyuhyun, kau hebat dalam memilih hadiah yang paling tepat untuk kekasihmu..",_gumam namja itu bangga. Padahal takhayul korea menyatakan jika jangan pernah memberikan sepatu pada orang yang kau sayangi karena orang yang kau sayangi itu akan pergi. Tidakkah Kyuhyun sadar akan takhayul itu?

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku keluar sebentar ne?"

"Anniya, kau tak boleh keluar.."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungmin beranjak dari dapur dan pergi ke kamarnya.

BRAK...!

Sungmin sengaja membanting pintu keras-keras membuat eommanya terkejut. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Gadis itu tak tau bahwa ia tengah berada di lingkungan yang tak aman.

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk kali ini saja sebelum aku pergi..",gumam Sungmin sembari mengelus elus boneka pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan hanya bisa menatapi langit-langit kamar sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Pasti Ryeowook bingung kenapa ia tak turun sekolah hari ini. Benar saja, Ryewook mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke Sungmin.

**From : Ryeowook **

**Kau kemana Min? Kenapa kau tak turun sekolah? Cho Kyuhyunmu itu dan juga tak ketinggalan Jung songsaenim mencarimu. Songsaenim itu menagih tugasmu.. **

Sungmin membalas pesan itu dengan sedikit terkikik. Guru killer yang ia benci ternyata tak menyerah untuk menagihnya tugas.

"Min, eomma mau pergi sebentar ne? Jaga rumah dan jangan keluar rumah. Satu jam lagi kita akan pergi.."

Sungmin mendecih kesal dan menjawab dengan cueknya "NE EOMMA...!"

BLAM..

Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup dari depan. Terlintas sebuah ide di otak Sungmin agar ia bisa keluar dari rumah. Ternyata Sungmin belum menyerah juga..

_"Aku akan kembali sebelum eomma pulang. Tak masalah kan?"_, gumamnya setelah mengirim sebuah pesan ke seseorang.

Sungmin segera memakai cardigannya dan membawa sebuah tas dan juga ponselnya. Ia harus cepat karena seseorang tengah menunggunya. Namun naas, saat ingin memutar knop pintu, ternyata pintu itu telah di kunci.

"Tak salah lagi jika eomma yang menguncinya. Aigoo, eomma ingin mengurungku di rumah?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan berfikir jernih. Terlintas lagi sebuah ide yang menurutnya pasti berhasil.

"Lewat jendela saja..."

Sungmin segera berlari ke arah jendela. Sayangnya jendela itu juga ikut di kunci.

"Aishh eomma...!"

Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin pintu dan seluruh jendela di rumahnya di kunci seluruhnya oleh eommanya. Kecuali...

"Ahhh..Paboya! eomma kan tak masuk ke kamarku. Jadi eomma tak mengunci jendela kamarku.."

Sungmin tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia segera berlari lagi ke arah kamarnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang tak di kunci itu. Perlahan Sungmin memanjat jendela itu dan meloncat ke luar rumah. Berhasil.. Sungmin berhasil keluar dari rumah. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sungmin berlari menuju belakang bukit sekolah. Ia akan menemui seseorang di situ.

Tapi Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah di awasi. Sungmin juga tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tak akan aman kali ini..

"Tuan, target sudah keluar dari rumah. Apa langsung kita tangkap atau-?"

**"Tidak, ikuti saja dia. Jangan kehilangan jejaknya..."**

"Ba..baik tuan.."

PLIP...

Pria dengan jaket kulit hitamnya menutup telpon. Pria itu segera berlari menuju mobilnya bersama 3 orang lainnya dan melesatkan mobil itu mengikuti Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

"Kyu, kenapa kau murung begitu?",tanya Donghae sembari mendudukkan dirinhya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa.. Aku hanya khawatir karena Sungmin. Tadi malam ia bersikap aneh.."

Donghae mengelus punggung Kyuhyun "Kau tak mencoba menghubunginya eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. Ternayta sebuah pesan masuk ia terima. Segera Kyuhyun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya..

**From : Sungmin**

**Oppa, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu. Temui aku di bukit belakang sekolah. Aku tak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. 15 menit lagi aku sudah ada di bukit itu...**

**Saranghae..**

Kyuhyun langsung menimpan ponselnya dan pergi ke luar kelas dengan sedikit tergesa. Pasalnya sudah 10 menit berlalu namun ia baru membaca pesan itu. Donghae hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tak lama, Victoria datang masuk ke kelasnya dan menghampirinya..

"Mana Kyu oppa?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas meja "Aku tak tau..."

Victroria menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "Benarkah kau tak tau? Ayolah beri tahu aku.. Eomma dan appa Kyu sangat khawatir.."

Donghae pun berdiri dari duduknya "Kau tidak dengar? Aku tak tau. Cari saja sendiri..",ujar Donghae kemudian berlalu. Victoria hanya terdiam terpaku

_"Seharusnya aku tak mencarinya. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Toh Kyuhyun juga tak akan membuka hatinya untukku...",_gumam Victoria dan kemudian keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

**-000-**

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini.."

Perempuan paruh baya itu langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya. Perempuan paruh baya itu berniat mengacuhkannya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau apa tuan Park yang terhormat?! Sudah ku katakan tidak ya tidak..! Jangan mempersulit..."

Tuan park tersenyum "Tak bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang nyaman hm? Ikutlah bersamaku ke cafe dan membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik. Setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi.."

Perempuan paruh baya itu sementara terdiam. Ia pun memikirkan baik-baik tawaran dari Tuan Park itu

"Baiklah, setelah itu jangan kau ganggu lagi kehidupanku.."

Tuan park tersenyum puas. Ia pun membawa objek ke obsesivannya ini ke sebuah cafe.

.

.

.

Eomma Sungmin dan Tuan Park duduk di sebuah cafe. Eomma Sungmin hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Ia tak ingin menatap sosok masa lalunya itu yang saat ini tepat ada di depannya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?", Tuan park mulai mengajak berbasa-basi.

"Kau tak perlu tau itu. Bukan urusanmu..",ujar Eomma Sungmin sembari meminum coffe lattenya untuk menenangkan emosinya yang mulai datang.

"Tataplah aku. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku hingga kau tak mau menatapku?"

Eomma Sungmin membenarkan duduknya dan menghadap Tuan Park. Tuan Park tersenyum namun eomma Sungmin hanya memberikan tatapan dingin untuk Tuan Park.

"Cara menatapmu padaku sudah berbeda. Dulu sangat hangat, namun sekarang sangatlah dingin.."

Eomma Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian meminum habis coffe lattenya

"Sudahlah, kau membuang waktuku saja.."

Eomma Sungmin berdiri dan berniat ingin meninggalkan cafe itu. Namun tangannya kembali di tahan oleh Tuan Park

"Berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan kembali bersamaku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu.."

Eomma Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya "Ya, aku berjanji. Tapi hanya dalam dunia khayalanmu. Maaf..."

Eomma Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya agar dapat terlepas dari cengkraman Tuan Park. Mungkin saat ini tuan Park berbaik hati dan melepaskan tangan eomma Sungmin dan membiarkan obsesinya itu pergi. Toh tuan Park punya rencana lain yang pasti membuat eomma Sungmin tak dapat berkutik nanti..

**-000-**

"Kyu..?"

"Wae? Apa ada sesuatu yag au mau ceritakan kepadaku?"

"An..anni. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini sedikit lama lagi.."

Sungmin terdiam dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyali untuk berbicara tentang kepergiannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sembari duduk di bawah pohon membuat Sungmin merasa tenang. Tapi rasa tenangnya terganggu jika ia melihat ke arah jam. 30 menit lagi ia akan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memegangg tangan Kyuhyun seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menolak, namun menurutnya perlakuan Sungmin cukup berbeda. Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi Kyuhyun tau ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Sungmin.

"Kau yakin tak mau bercerita sesuatu..?"

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan membalikkan badannya ke Kyu. Kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun..

Chu~~

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Sungmin segera membalikkan wajahnya yang merona. Kyuhyun merasasakan jantungnya ingin berhenti seketika itu juga. Deru nafasnya tak menentu seiring degupan jantungnya. Serangan mematikan dari Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun... *hahahaha*

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua teridam. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kotak yang di sembunyikan di balik punggunya.

"Min, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang memegang sebuah kota.

"Untukmu..."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak itu. Sungmin mengambilnya dan membolak-balikkan kotak itu "Apa isinya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua pundaknya. Berakting seperti "Aku tidak tau apa-apa", itu berarti mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan melihat apa isinya. Mata Sungmin berbinar ketika melihat isi kotak itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sepasang sepatu.

"Kau suka?"

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan kepadanya. Rasa kesal yang teramat timbul dari Sungmin akibat hadiah dari kekasihnya sendiri. Dirinya akan pergi namun Kyuhyun malah memberikannya sepatu. Berarti Kyuhyun mendukungnya untuk pergi karena menurut orang korea, tidak di sarankan untuk memberikan sepatu untuk hadiah untuk orang yang di sayangi karena orang itu akan pergi. Perlahan isak tangis Sungmin mulai terdengar...

"M..min..?"

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya dan berusaha melihat wajah Sungmin. Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah...

"Kkenapa? Kau tak suka? Jangan menangis seperti ini..."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya paksa. Ia pun berdiri dan segera berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan berhasil menyusul Sungmin. Ia segera membawa Sungmin kepelukannya lagi..

"Kau kenapa Min?"

Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan lemah "Kau jahat Kyu, kenapa kau memberikanku sepatu? Kau ingin aku cepat pergi?" Kyuhyun merenyitkan keningnya, hanya sepatu Lee Sungmin membuatnya menangis? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dan malah menanggapnya sebagai candaan "Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Jika kau pergi, aku akan mencari kekasih baru. Atau aku akan menikah dengan Victoria saja ",ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu? Kau mem...biarkan akk.. aku... u pergi?"

"Pergi saja sana..",ujar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin pergi? Kalian pikir Kyuhyun akan rela membiarkan Sungmin pergi? Tentu tidak. Kyuhyun hanya bercanda. Ia hanya bercanda. Bermaksud ingin membuat Sungmin tertawa karena tadi Sungmin menangis karena hadiahnya..

"Baiklah, padahal hari ini aku menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya tapi kau begini dan membiarkan aku pergi. Kau sebenarnya mencintaiku atau tidak ?"

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa karena tanggapan sungmin yang di bawa serius. Tapi, kali ini tatapan Sungmin sedang tak main-main.

"Kkau serius?"

Sungmin memandangi kekasihnya sejenak, kemudian ia melangkah pergi dengan perasaan kesal yang teramat. Namun tangannya di genggam oleh tangan Kyuhyun..

"Kau serius? Jangan bercanda Sungmin-ssi.."

"Kau anggap aku bercanda? Aku serius ingin pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh bersama eommaku..."

"Ta..tapi.. Aku bagaimana?"

"TERSERAH...! KITA BERAKHIR"

Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan itu berhasil. Ia langusung berlari dengan luka di hati. Ia dengar Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang, tapi ia sudah terlanjur kesal dan memilih untuk terus berlari

"YAK SUNGMIN-AH...! KITA BELUM BERAKHIR...!"

Sungmin kembali menitikkan air matanya. Rasanya ia makin tak sanggup untuk pergi bersama eommanya. Ia berlari semakin kencang menuju halte bus.

"SUNGMIN-AH...!"

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya. Ada kesempatan untuk menghampiri Sungmin karena kekasihnya itu tengah menuggu bis datang. Hampir Kyuhyun berhasil ebebrapa langkah lagi, bis tak lama berhenti, dengan cepat Sungmin naik ke bis tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

"SUNGMIN-AH...! HEY HENTIKAN BISNYA...!"

Dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun tetap mengejar bis itu. Sangat bodoh kan?

"Nona, di belakang itu siapa?"

Salah satu penumpang menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"Sudah biar saja..",jawab Sungmin ketus.

BUGH... Kyuhyun terjatuh karena tak kuat untuk terus berlari..

"Aigoo, dia jatuh nona...!"

Sontak Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Benar saja, Kyuhyun terjatuh dan terkapai di tengah jalan . Itu membuat laju kendaraan sedikit terhambat.

"STOP...!"

Bis berhenti. Sungmin segera turun dari bis itu dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"KYU...!"

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berat itu ke pinggir jalan dengan bantuan beberapa orang di sana. Kyuhyun masih sadar, namun fisiknya sangat lemah untuk bangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan warna kulitnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Sungmin pun meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas pahanya.

"Kyu, mianhae..."

Sungmin sangat khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan tenanga dan mengelus pipi Sungmin

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.",ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Tapi jangan seperti ini. Aku tau kau tak baik dalam hal olahraga.."

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Jika aku tak mengejar bis tadi, kau tak akan berbalik dan mendatangiku kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah lebih 25 menit ia meninggalkan rumah "Kita pulang Kyu. Aku harus segera pergi..."

Sungmin mulai mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun sengaja Kyuhyun memberatkan badannya agar Sungmin tak bbisa mengangkatnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tak bisa menolak keputusan eommaku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"Anniya, aku mencintaimu Kyu...!"

"Maka dari itu kau tak boleh meninggalkanku.."

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau kemana?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah mondar-mandir dengan memeluk sebuah foto anaknya dan memegang ponselnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Tenanglah.. Dia pasti pulang. Teman-temanku juga ikut mencari.."

"Tapi semenjak kemarin dia tak pulang."

"Iya aku tau, aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja.

Seorang pria paruh baya masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sangat khawatir karena anak mereka berdua yang kabur entah kemana belum pulang juga akibat pertunangan paksa kemarin.

"Di sekolah juga ia tak ada. Bahkan Donghae pun tak tau..",ujar seorang maid yang mencari sampai ke sekolanya..

"Aish.. Pasti yeoja jalang itu yang membawa Kyuhyun kabur. Ini tak bisa di biarkan..",ujar Tuan Cho yang makin membuat suasana hati nyonya Cho semakin buruk.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Anak itu tak mungkin berani membawa Kyuhyun kabur. Dia anak baik-baik..",sangkal eomma Kyuhyun.

"Kau membelanya? Membela Sungmin anak tak jelas itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sungmin anak yang baik dari pada Victoria calon menantumu itu."

"Victoria maksudmu? Hey, dia jauh lebih baik di banding gadis pembawa sial itu.."

"Berhenti memanggilnya gadis pembawa sial..!"

"Appa.. Eomma...!"

.

.

.

TBC? or End

chapter ini mengecewakan?

Review ne...^^ Gumawo yang udah review.. *bow


	12. Chapter 12

Annyeong, Im Back in Chap 12. Happy eading ^^

* * *

**Tittle : **I Want to have you Minnie...

**Disclamer : **Cast milik tuhan, keluarganya, SM , serta diri mereka sendiri

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Romance, supernatural

**Warning **: Genderswitch,Sorry for Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, bikin pusing, tak sesuai EYD de el el

**Summary : **Sungmin yang bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang membuat kehadiran arwah penasaran dan mengusik kehidupan Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan antara Sungmin dan arwah itu dan juga Kyuhyun?

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau pulang saja ne? Eomma dan Appamu pasti khawatir. Apalagi dari kemarin kau belum pulang..."

"Anniya, aku masih mau di sini bersamamu. Lagi pula aku tak bisa pulang karena aku masih pusing.."

Sungmin pun berdiri dan memapah tubuh Kyuhyun "Kau harus pulang Kyu, akan ku antar.."

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya, ia hanya tak rela jika Sungmin benar-benar pergi setelah ini. Tapi keputusan eomma Sungmin itu tepat. Apalagi Kyuhyun telah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sedang terancam bahaya. Kyuhyun kali ini tak boleh egois.

"Min, aku takut jika kau pergi kau akan melupakanku.."

"Tidak, jika kau masih mencintaiku, maka aku tak akan melupakanmu. Jika kita berjodoh pasti kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar "Tapi aku takut jika kau tak mencintaiku lagi saat kita akan bertemu kembali..."

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia juga takut jika nantinya akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi, rasa cinta itu sudah hilang. Lagi pula mereka tak akan tau apakah nantinya mereka akan bertemu lagi atau tidak.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sungmin pun mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan dirinya di kursi panjang halte bus "Begini saja, berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar kita bisa di pertemukan kembali. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak "Baiklah, aku akan selalu berdoa agar kita bisa bertemu lagi ."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di rumah milik Tuan Cho. Sungmin agak takut ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah yang besar itu.

"Sampai di sini saja Kyu.."

Sungmin inign melepas tubuh Kyuhyun, namun dengan sengaja Kyuhyun berpura-pura ingin pingsan lagi

"KKyu..!"

Akting Kyuhyun cukup bagus hingga Sungmin benar-benar khawatir. "Min, antarkan aku ke dalam ne? Aku tak sanggup jika menunggu maid ku. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Jangan takut kepada Appaku.." Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya "Tapi Kyu-"

Kyuhyun kembali berakting seolah-olah kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan meringis kesakitan "Appo min.. Appo..."

Baiklah, kali ini Sungmin akan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun. Kebetulaan maid yang berada di dekat pintu mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Ah terimakasih. Kamar Kyuhyun di mana?"

"Ikuti aku nona.."

Maid itu memandu Sungmin untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

_**"Apa maksudmu? Sungmin anak yang baik dari pada Victoria calon menantumu itu."**_

_**"Victoria maksudmu? Hey, dia jauh lebih baik di banding gadis pembawa sial itu.."**_

_**"Berhenti memanggilnya gadis pembawa sial..!"**_

Di ruang tengah, terdengar suara tuan Cho dan Nyonya cho sedang bertengkar. Sungmin yang masih membopong tubuh Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya terasa tercambuk mendengar itu. Kyuhyun yang juga mendengar itu langsung berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah appa dan eommanya.

"Appa...eomma.."

Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kyu-"

Eomma Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi semampai itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan eommanya dan mengusap punggung eommanya pelan. Eomma Kyuhyun pun menangis..

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Sementara itu, Sungmin masih berdiri mematung. Ia takut ketika appa Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan wajah tak bersahabat

"Ternyata kau kan yang menyembunyikan Kyuhyun? Dasar gadis jalang..."

Sungmin yang mendengar itu sontak membantah "Jangan menuduh orang semaumu tuan. Aku bahkan baru tau jika Kyuhyun tak pulang ke rumah.."

Appa Kyuhyun mendecih "Cih, ku tau kau tak akan mengaku.." Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Appa Kyuhyun "Tuan, apakah aku harus bersumpah demi ibuku jika aku tak membawa kabur anakmu itu?"

Appa Kyuhyun menatap picik ke arah Sungmin "Terserah.. Aku juga tak akan percaya. Dan satu lagi, cepat tinggalkan Kyuhyun atau-"

"Ya, aku memang ingin pergi. Permisi..."

Sungmin memotong ucapan Appa Kyuhyun kemudian pergi. Appa Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil menjauhkan anaknya dari Sungmin tanpa usaha yang lebih keras.

.

.

-**-0000- **

Wanita paruh baya ini melangkah gontai sembari membuka pintu rumah yang akan di tinggalkannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang di ketahui kunci pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Wanita ini masuk dan langsung berjalan ke arah kamar yang bukan miliknya..

"Sungmin-ah, 15 menit lagi kita harus pergi. Kau sudah mandi sarapan belum? Keluar dan sarapan sebentar.."

Eomma Sungmin, wanita paruh baya tadi mengingatkan Sungmin sambil menaruh beberapa makanan yang tadi ia sempatkan untuk membelinya. Eomma Sungmin kemudian mengangkat seluruh koper dari kamarnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali menghampiri kamar Sungmin lagi karena tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin mengindahkan perintahnya.

"Ck.. Sungmin-ah..!

Eomma Sungmin kembali memanggil anaknya. Namun tak ada tanggapan dari dalam kamar

"Sungmin-ah, keluarlah. Kau sudah siap kan?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Suasana kamar Sungmin malah sangat hening yang membuat eomma Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu. Saat itu juga eomma Sungmin terkejut karena tak ada satupun tanda-tanda sang pemilik kamar ada di dalamnya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Eomma Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar itu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik kamar berada di situ. Raut wajah kesal dan khawatir tengah tercetak jelas di wajah eomma Sungmin.

"Aigoo anak itu kemaana?"

Eomma Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari Sungmin seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Namun, eomma Sungmin tak menemukan batang hidung anaknya itu. Sontak saja eomma Sungmin langsung terduduk lemas di lantai karena itu.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti ulah orang itu. Aku harus menemuinya.."

.

.

.

"Appa berbicara apa pada Sungmin? Mana dia appa?",tanya Kyuhyun yang tampak khawatir sekaligus kesal terhadap appanya itu

"Appa tak bilang apa-apa padanya, ia hanya ingin pergi itu saja. Sudahlah, masuk ke kamarmu. Jangan keluar rumah...!"

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya. Menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya dan berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba mengirimkan beberapa pesan singkat untuk Sungmin. Ia takut jika Sungmin di ancam oleh appanya. Tapi, tak ada satupun balasan yang diterimanya. Padahal tadi Sungmin sempat mengiriminya pesan kan?

"Aish, kau kemana chagi?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya sembai memainkan jarinya di keypad ponselnya. Menekan nkmor Sungmin dan menelponnya. Bekali-kali di hubungi namun telponnya hanya di jawab oleh operator. Kyuhyun menjadi khawatir..

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menelpon Sungmin. Kali ini, telponnya di jawab.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**"Hey, jangan menelpon terus.."**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Yang menjawab bukanlah seorang yoeja melainkan suara berat namja.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau yang menjawab telpon Sungmin? Berikan ponselnya, aku ingin bicara pada Sungmin.."

**"Ck.."**

Sambungan telpon terputus. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kenaningnya bingung. Yesung pun hadir..

"Kyu, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di lihatnya Yesung sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hyung, saat aku menelpon Sungmin, bukan Sungmin yang menjawab, melainkan orang lain. Kira-kira dia sedang dimana?"

Yesung pun teringat akan sesuatu "Kyu, ikuti aku..."

.

.

.

Sungmin menengok ke arah arlojinya. Sudah 1 jam ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepengetahuan eommanya. Ia pun berlari dan mengejar taksi untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Eommanya pasti sangat khawatir jika Sungmin lebih lama lagi berada di luar rumah.

"Ahjussi, antarkan aku ke jalan ini ne?"

Sungmin menyodorkan alamat rumahnya. Supir Taksi itu mengangguk dan melajukan kecepatan mobilnya di jalan yang ramai.

"Ahjussi, bisa kau pelankan sedikit?"

Supir Taksi itu tak menghiraukannya dan malah membelokkan taksi nya ke arah lain. Yang past bukan menuju rumah Sungmin

"Ahjussi, aku mau di bawa kemana? Ahjussi..!"

Sungmin panik. Ia salah naik taksi. Sementara itu mobil masih berada di kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Supir Taksi itu seperti tak menghiraukan Sungmin dan memberhentikan taksi nya di sebuah jalanan sepi. Hanya ada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di situ..

"Aissh, jika begini aku pulang naik bis saja.."

Sungmin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberi supir itu beberapa lembar uang dan turun dari taksi itu. Namun, begitu keluar, Sungmin di sambut oleh 2 orang berbadan kekar. Sungmin sedikit tersentak di buatnya.

"Kalian berdua siapa? Bisakah kalian minggir? Kalian menghalangi jalanku"

2 orang berbadan kekar itu saling bertatapan. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendong tubuh Sungmin di pundak orang tersebut. Sementara satunya lagi masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin dan meletakkan sesuatu. Sungmin pun di bawa ke dalam sebuah mobil. Tubuh Sungmin di hempaskan begitu saja di kursi mobil dan di kuncinya juga pintu mobil itu.

"Lepaskan aku..! ? TOLONG...!"

Sungmin memberontak untuk berusaha keluar dari mobil itu. Di pukul-pukulnya kaca mobil itu dengan sangat keras hingga kedua orang berbadan kekar itu membentak Sungmin.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH...!"

Sungmin merunduk takut. Perlahan ia menangis dan meronta kepada kedua orang berbadan kekar itu. Mobil pun di jalankan oleh salah satu orang berbadan kekar itu.

"Ahjussi, lepaskan aku. Apa maksudmu membawaku.. Tolong lepaskan aku ahjussi...! Hikss..."

"Ahjussi, aku mau di bawa kemana? Tolong lepaskan aku ahjussi, eomma mencariku..!"

"Ahjussi, tolonglah.."

"Ahjussi, hiksss... Ku mohon ahjussi...!"

Sungmin memohon. Namun keuda orang berbadan kekar itu seperti tak punya telinga. Sungmin akhirnya menggedor-gedor kaca mobil dengan keras menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Bugh..

Bugh..bugh..

"Haahh.."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari salah satu orang berbadan kekar itu. Semula ia duduk di jok depan dan kini berpindah jok belakang. Ia pun mendekati Sungmin dan mengeluarkan sebuah saku dari celananya. Sungmin yang sibuk memukul-mukul jendela tak tau akan kehadiran namja kekar itu.

"Aaa-"

Namja itu mendekap mulut Sungmin dari belakang dengan sapu tangan yang ia punya tadi. Sungmin memberontak dan berusaha memukul-mukul tangan namja itu. Perlahan lahan kepala Sungmin terasa sangat pusing ketika menghirup bau dari sapu tangan yang di berikan oleh namja berbadan kekar itu. Tubuh Sungmin jadi lemas, pandangannya kabur kemudian menjadi gelap.

**-0000-**

"Yak, kau kemanakan anakku?!"

"Anakmu? Aku tak tau.."

Eomma Sungmin benar-benar menemui tuan Park di tempat mereka tadi bertemu. Tanpa ada rasa beban, Tuan park masih menyesap rokok elektriknya. Eomma Sungmin sangat jengah akan sikap Tuan Park.

"Ku mohon, katakan dimana anakku? Aku yakin kau tau dimana anakku."

Tuan Park menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak "Sayangnya, aku tau dan aku tak akan memberi tahumu..",ujar Tuan Park sembari melangkah pergi ke arah mobilnya. Tak di sangka eomma Sungmin mengejarnya dan memeluk kaki Tuan Park tanpa memperdulikan orang orang di sekitarnya tengah memperhatikan..

"Ku mohon.. Beri tahu anakku ada di mana, hanya dia yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tau kau menyembunyikan anakku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau mengembalikan anakku kepadaku. Bahkan aku akan kembali kepadamu..."

"Berdirilah.."

Eomma Sungmin berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan tangis tapi air matanya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi. Begitu khawatirnya eomma Sungmin terhadap Sungmin. Tuan Park menggenggam tanga eomma Sungmin dan berkata dengan lembut "Pikirkan baik-baik, jika anak itu tidak ada, kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun.."

Eomma Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya agar tautan tangan Tuan Park terlepas "Begitu mudahnya kau bilang begitu? Sungmin adalah harta yang paling berharga. Jadi jangan kau merebutnya dariku karena aku sudah bahagia jika hidup bersamanya..."

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya sejenak "Dengar, setelah anakmu menikah kau mau hidup dengan siapa? Masih mau tinggal bersama anakmu dan suaminya nanti? Tentu tidak kan?"

Eomma Sungmin terdiam. Tuan Park memengang pudak eomma Sungmin

"Kembalilah padaku dan lupakan saja anakmu itu."

Eomma Sungmin menepis tangan Tuan Park dari pundaknya "Tak akan..!"

**-0000-**

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bernomor 13. 'Penumpang' dan pengemudi di mobil itu sibuk memperhatikan rumah tersebut dengan serius.

"Tak ada tanda apapun hyung..."

Pengemudi yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun menatap ke arah penumpang, penumpang itu sebut saja Yesung. Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya sembari mengamati keadaan rumah bernomor 13 dengan cat pink itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Bukan karena mobilnya bagus atau apa, tapi karena penumpang di mobil itu adalah eommanya dan seorang pria paruh baya yang menghancurkan keluarganya..

"Eh? Appa victoria?"

Kyuhyun bergumam serta mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ke arah penumpang yang turun dari mobil yang ada di depannya. Meskipun agak jauh, Kyuhyun bisa mengenali wajah appa Victoria itu dengan mudah. Yesung menatap ke arah Kyuhyun sembari memikirkan sesuatu..

"Apa hyung? Jangan menatap aneh kepadaku.."

Kyuhyun merasa risih di tatap oleh Yesung dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Apalagi tatapan Yesung seperti ingin melakukan hal yang buruk padanya..

"Kyu... Boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu dari langsung menatap kembali ke arah Yesung

"Anni...! Kau nanti berbuat aneh-aneh pada tubuhku..."

Yesung menghela nafasnya dan mendecak kesal "Ck.. Dasar pelit. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan menyelidiki mereka..."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Anehnya, Yesung tampak bingung saat ingin keluar dari mobil itu karena ia bisa meraba knop pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bisakah kau bukakan pintu nya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya... "Eh, kau kan hantu? Pasti bisa keluar dengan menembus pintu mobil kan?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia pun teringat akan sesuatu..

"Kyu jam berapa ini?"

Kyuhyun menegok ke arah arlojinya "Jam 3 hyung... Hampir sore.."

"Astaga, waktuku tinggal sedikit. Cepat buka pintunya Kyu...!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung. Di saat itu juga Yesung menghilang begitu cepat.

_"Hantu aneh..",_gumam Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya untuk mencoba menghubungi Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

"Jangan macam-macam...!"

Eomma Sungmin berusaha menjaga jarak pada Tuan Park yang terus memojokkannya. "Kau bilang ingin anakmu selamat kan?",ujar Tuan Park sembari menabrakkan tubuh eomma Sungmin ke dinding.

"Apa maumu?",ujar Eomma Sungmin

PRANG..!

Tuan Park dan eomma Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara pecahan yang sangat keras. Ternyata, sebuah vas bunga telah pecah tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya. Itu membuat suasana jadi sedikit mencekam.

"Siapa kau? Keluarlah..!",ujar Tuan Park sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sementara eomma Sungmin tetap tak beranjak dari situ dan sedikit ketakutan.

PRANG...!

Kali ini sebuah pigura foto yang cukup besar terjatuh tanpa ada yang menyentunya. Padahal tak ada angin atau apapun yang dapat menjatuhkan pigura itu. Eomma Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena ketakutan.

"Kau keluarlah pengecut..!"

Tuan Park kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun, Tuan Park tak dapat menemukan apapun di sana. Eomma Sungmin meneguk salivanya ketika tangannya seperti di sentuh oleh seseorang tak berwujud. Tuan Park yang tak mendapati apa apa pun mendekati eomma Sungmin lagi.

"Aku mau kau-"

BRAK...!

Ucapan Tuan Park terpotong ketika sebuah lemari terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Namun Tuan Park mencoba tak menghiraukan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang ada di saku kemejanya. Pistol itu di arahkannya ke arah eomma Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau mati, aku akan menyimpan mayatmu di kamarku dan kau pun menjadi miliku.."

Keringat bercucuran. Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan menahan nafasnya perlahan ketika kepala pistol itu menyentuh kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, Tuan park menggerakkan jarinya untuk menarik pelatuk pistol itu..

PRANG...!

Dengan sigap, Tuan Park merangkul leher eomma Sungmin dari belakang dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sumber suara. Kali ini, sebuah cermin yang jatuh dan pecah. Eomma Sungmin tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena posisinya sangat tak menguntungkan. Di tambah lagi dengan pistol yang kembali di arahkan ke kepalanya. Taun park akhirnya membawa eomma Sungmin keluar dari rumah itu. Tak peduli eomma Sungmin yang sedikit susah bernafas karena leher yang terangkul dengan sedikit kuat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan bosan di dalam mobil. Sudah 15 menit tak terjadi apapun di rumah bernomor 13 itu, yang tepatnya itu adalah rumah Sungmin. Yesung pun belum kembali dari sana membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Namun setelah itu, keluarlah tuan Park yang mengarahkan pistol ke arah seorang wanita yang pernah di lihatnya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya untuk melihat secara jelas wanita itu.

"Eomma Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang di lihatnya adalah benar. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung sudah muncull dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kyu, ikuti mobil itu...!",titah Yesung dengan panik.

Mobil yang di maksud adalah mobil Tuan Park yang membawa serta Eomma Sungmin. Segera saja Kyuhyun menancapkan gas dan menguntit mobil tuan Park yang berjalan dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi itu.

**-000-**

"Eunggh..."

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya begitu pusing. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika menerima cahaya lampu yang sedikit menyilaukannya. Dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sungmin mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mencari-cari pintu di ruangan itu untuk keluar. Namun, kepalanya yang masih ebrdenyut membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk kembali duduk. Sungmin pun mengingat-ngingat mengapa ia berada di sini. Kejadian terakhir yang di ingat hanyalah 2 orang yang membawanya ke sebuah mobil.

_Kriett..._

Pintu terbuka. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan karena ia tak bisa terlalu melihat dengan jelas sosok yang muncul dari pintu itu. Hanya siluet orang berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam yang nampak di mata Sungmin.

"Makanlah..!"

Sebuah piring berisikan nasi tanpa apapun di lempar begitu saja di depan Sungmin. Orang itu pun keluar dan kembali menutup pintu dengan rapat.

"Ahjussi...! Ahjussi...!.."

_Kruyuk~_

Perut Sungmin yang belum terisi apapun dari pagi pun berbunyi. Dilihatnya piring yang ada di depannya itu dengan nanar. Tapi perutnya yang sudah tak dapat di kompromi lagi membuat Sungmin memakan nasi hambar itu. Setelah nasi itu habis, Sungmin segera memikirkan cara gaar bisa keluar dari tempat ini..

"Harusnya aku tetap di rumah tadi.."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan menekuk lututnya sembari mengamati isi ruangan yang sangat asing ini.

_Kriett.._

Pintu terbuka kembali. Kini, seorang gadis yang sangat familiar muncul tepat di pintu dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin pun berdiri

"Mau apa kau? Keluarkan aku dari sini...!"

Gadis itu tak mengindahkan kata Sungmin dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kuat.

"Yak...! Lepaskan Vic-ah...!"

Victoria tetap terus menarik tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk segera naik ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, mobil tadi mana?"

Kyuhyun kehilangan jejak mobil tuan Park karena mobilnya sempat mogok sesaat.

"Aish..! Babo...! Kenapa tak kau beli mobil baru hah?"

"Hey, mobilku masih baru. Mana mungkin aku beli mobil lagi..!",ujar Kyuhyun menyombongkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan kosentrasinya dari jalanan yang di lewatinya.

"Aish, waktuku tak banyak.",omel Yesung yang tak bisa diam.

"Hyung, ke kanan atau ke kiri?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ketika ingin melewati 2 cabang jalan. Sejenak Yesung berfikir dan menggunakan instingnya.

"Coba ke kiri.."

Kyuhyun pun segera menancapkan gas dan melewati jalan ke kiri.

"Kau yakin dia ke sini? Jalan ini sepi hyung.."

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja.."

Kyuhyun pun terdiam dan berkosentarsi pada jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai itu. Sementara Yesung sibuk mengembalikan ingatannya kembali pada jalan ini. Karena ia pernah merasa pernah melewati jalan ini.

"Kyu.. Stop..! Itu mobilnya..!"

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan mobilnya "Mana hyung...?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Pandangannya terhenti ketika menemukan mobil tuan Park yang terpakir di depan sebuah gang sempit. Lantas Kyuhyun dan Yesung turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah mobil tuan Park. Namun, dari luar bisa terlihat bahwa di dalam mobil itu tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hyung, tak ada orang.."

Yesung mendecih kecil. Perhatiannya pun tertuju pada gang kecil yang ada di situ.

"Kyu, coba di dalam sana. Mungkin dia ada di sana.."

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengamati gang itu "Hyung, aku tidak yakin.."

"Ayolah Kyu, kita hanya memeriksanya, setelah itu kita akan kembali.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gang itu. Dengan pandangan was-was dan sangat berhati-hati.

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT... AKH-!"_

Yesung yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar teriakan itu.

"Hyung, kau dengar suara?",tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, tak salah lagi itu suara eommaku.."

Mata Kyuhyun mencari-cari di mana asal suara tadi. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ujung gang yang hanya berujung tembok bata.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?"

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore. Waktu Yesung tinggal sedikit. Ya, tepat jam 6 sore , dia sudah harus kembali ke alamnya. Jika tidak dia akan terjebak di dunia tanpa bisa kembali ke alamnya.

"Ottokhae hyung..? Aku dengar suara itu dari sini."

"Baiklah, kita kembali saja..",ujar Yesung final.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya.

_Brumm_

Dan di saat itu juga, mobil tuan Park yang terparkir di depan gang itu berjalan.

"Sial.."

**-0000000-**

_"Dasar bocah bodoh. Kau kira aku tak tau jika kau membuntutiku..?",_gumam Tuan Park yang sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya yang tadi melaju sangat cepat. Ia kembali menengok ke arah kaca di depannya.

Mobil itu pun berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Tuan Park kemudian turun. Tak ketinggalan juga Eomma Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Namun eomma Sungmin memberontak..

"Lepaskan..!"

"Kau ingin tau di mana anakmu kan?"

Eomma Sungmin langsung terdiam. Kemudian Tuan Park kembali menarik eomma Sungmin ikut bersamanya. Mereka mnghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di sebuah gedung kosong yang ada di Tuan Park menghampiri salah satu suruhannya yang ada di situ..

"Anak itu masih bersamamu kan?"

"Oh, tadi sudah bersama Victoria tuan..",jawab suruhan itu dengan santainya..

"Victoria? Apa katamu? Anak itu bersama Victoria?"

Suruhan itu hanya mengangguk..

"Bodoh...! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membiarkan anak itu membawanya?",bentak Tuan Park

"Tadi nona Victoria bilang jika tuan yang menyuruhnya..",jawab suruhan itu dengan agak takut

PLAK..!

"Dasar bodoh..! Lalu Victoria kemana?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi ku lihat mobilnya menuju ke arah sana tuan..",ujar suruhan itu sembari menunjuk arah jalan ke kanan.

"Dasar bodoh...!",umpat tuan Park

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semenjak tadi ia hanya mengumpat dan mengumpat karena kehilangan jejak Tuan park entah kemana..

"Sudahlah Kyu, kita harus tenang.."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung yang ada di sampingnya "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung?"

"Begini saja, coba kau hubungi lagi ponsel Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya dan meraih ponselnya. Segera di tekannya tombol hijau di nomor Sungmin

.

.

.

_"Appa... Eomma..."_

_Mengunci pintu kamar sembari menutup telinga dan memeluk lututnya di belakang pintu. Beberapa kali mendengar umpatan kasar dan pecahan benda. Membuat badan itu bergetar hebat.._

_"Kau bajingan..!"_

_"Kau wanita jalang...!"_

_PRANG...!_

Kejadian tadi pagi membuat Victoria tak terlalu fokus pada jalanan. Rasa sakit hatinya makin mendalam ketika tau appa dan eommanya bertengkar hebat. Hal yang di sembunyikan darinya memang seharusnya tak di ketahui olehnya. Karena itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya..

_"Kau hanya memanfaatkan anakmu saja kan?"_

_"Ya, kalau iya memang kenapa? Anak itu hadir tapi aku tak menginginkannya. Kau tau kan orang yang mabuk itu seperti apa?_

Masih jelas di ingatannya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut appanya sendiri. Victoria menggengam stir mobilnya kuat. Mencoba tak mengeluarkan air mata saat ini. Pantang bagi Victoria mengeluarkan air mata di depan Sungmin. Bagi Victoria, menangis adalah hal yang membuatnya terlihat sangat-sangat lemah dan rapuh. Tentu ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain.

_"Berhentilah mengejar wanita yan selalu menghantui pikiramu. Dia tak mencintaimu lagi.."_

_"Oh ya? Hahaha, kau pikir itu mudah?"_

_"Cukup, hentikan perbuatanmu. Kau merusak kehidupan orang lain.."_

Itulah kata terakhir yang Victoria dengar. Setelah itu, hanya isak tangis eommanya yang terdengar.

"Vic, turunkan aku. Ku mohon...",ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit memohon..

"Diamlah, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Ku pastikan tak akan ada luka di tubuhmu sedikit pun asal kau mengikuti apa mauku..",jawab Victoria dengan datar

"Lantas apa maumu?"

"Ikuti saja permainanku..."

"Vic, turunkan aku kalau tidak aku akan berteriak.."

Victoria pun menghentikan mobilnya "Dengar, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tapi, kali ini aku mau kau ikuti permainanku jika kau ingin aku tak menyakitimu. Kau akan mengetahui rahasia besar dalam hidupmu.."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tau.."

Sungmin pun terdiam. Kemudian, Victoria kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Tak lama ponsel nya berbunyi..

"Dari siapa? Berikan padaku..!"

Victoria merebut ponsel Sungmin dan menjawab telpon yang di terima itu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa diam..

"Yeoboseyo?"

**"Kau Victoria kan? Hey kembalikan Sungminku..!"**

"Ah, maaf tuan Cho, aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar. Ku pastikan ia kembali dalam keadaan selamat.."

BIIP...

Victoria mengakhiri telponnya dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan kesal di buatnya..

.

.

.

.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Sungmin bersama Victoria hyung..."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Yesung karena Yesung tengah sibuk memandangi jalanan. Kyuhyun akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan. Tak lama sebuah mobil melewati mobil Kyuhyun..

"Mobil Vic?"

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Victoria yang kebetulan melintas.

.

.

.

TBC?

gimana di chapter ini, aneh? Mengecewakan? Author merasa begitu -_-

tapi, keep review ne... gumawo buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

untuk chapter berikutnya, akan di publish agak lama karena author sendiri bingung sama jalan cerita hahahaha..

pokoknya keep review, review sangat membantu author buat semangat nulis lagi. Okee... ?


End file.
